


The leather God Father - un padrino tutto in pelle

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Good Draco Malfoy, Growing Up, Home Improvement, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Leather Culture, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Naive Harry Potter, Needles, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Comedy, Self-Discovery, Service Submission, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Shower Sex, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Slave Harry, Some Plot, Spanking, Teen Romance, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sirius Black, Vanilla Draco Malfoy, Versatile Draco Malfoy, Versatile Harry Potter, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Il doppio titolo, ispirato alle pessime traduzioni anni '90, è un omaggio agli anni in cui Harry Potter, e questa storia, sono ambientati e al clima da commedia romantica... un po' più spinta, almeno andando avanti.La trama segue il canone fino al quarto libro, dai libri successivi prende alcune idee qua e là e basta, perciò assoluto lieto fine!L'ispirazione è stata un sogno che ho fatto, che ha dato origine a tutto questo. Spero proprio che vi piacerà.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	1. Dove vengono poste le basi per gli accadimenti futuri

-L’imputato è dichiarato assolto dall’accusa di omicidio plurimo e associazione criminale con il mago oscuro noto come Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato, con le scuse ufficiali del Wizengamot e il diritto ad un indennizzo pari a 10 galeoni per ogni mese di reclusione cui è stato indebitamente sottoposto. E’ inoltre da considerarsi non perseguibile il reato di evasione da una detenzione illegittima.  
Queste erano state le parole del Presidente stesso del Wizengamot e Harry, che si era seduto in prima fila dopo essere stato chiamato a testimoniare vari interminabili fasi del dibattito prima, si alzò in piedi e corse tra le braccia del suo padrino con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro.  
Era giugno. Non erano passati molti giorni da che Harry era ricomparso dopo la spaventosa avventura al cimitero. Quando aveva affermato di aver visto Voldemort risorgere nessuno aveva avuto dubbi sull'affidabilità del Bambino Sopravvissuto e la comunità magica si era messa immediatamente in allarme. Ora, grazie alla testimonianza sua e di Silente, Sirius era stato assolto   
Il ricordo di quella notte continuava a tormentarlo, con l’orribile consapevolezza di cosa il ritorno di Voldemort volesse dire, non di meno quella era una bella notizia, la prima bella notizia che ci fosse da allora e il ragazzo aveva tutta l’intenzione di gioirne fino alla fine.  
-I Weasley si sono offerti di fare una festa a casa loro se venivi assolto, e Remus ha detto che avrebbe invitato degli amici vostri che avrebbero voluto scusarsi con te.  
-Oh, ma non…  
-Suvvia Sirius, è il momento di rientrare in possesso della tua vita- Disse Silente che si era avvicinato alle spalle di Harry -il ragazzo ha ragione, hai proprio bisogno di una festa.  
E così si era fatto.  
La Tana era stata addobbata con moltissime stelle colorate, Sirius ne fu commosso: non aveva conosciuto Molly e Arthur, che avevano finito Hogwarts prima che lui vi entrasse, ed era incredibile che facessero tutto quello per lui. E per Harry, si disse: dovevano volergli proprio bene, era contento che avesse qualcuno che gli era affezionato, dopo quello che aveva saputo dei suoi zii.  
E poi c’erano i suoi amici di gioventù. Non ce l’aveva con loro, non li biasimava per averlo creduto colpevole, tutte le prove erano contro di lui dopotutto. Aveva perdonato Remus, che era uno dei più cari, di certo non poteva avercela con gli altri. Fu strano e bello rivederli, anche se aveva sentito una stretta allo stomaco nel rendersi conto di chi mancasse e sarebbe mancato per sempre nel gruppo ricostituito.  
Hagrid gli si avvicinò facendosi largo tra la folla.  
-Ei, giovane!- gli disse, salutandolo con una manata sulla spalla che gli bloccò il fiato in gola -c’è una cosa che ti appartiene parcheggiata qui fuori.  
Sirius sbarrò gli occhi e si fece condurre fuori dal cancello del giardino dei Weasley, dove era parcheggiata una gigantesca motocicletta.  
-L’hai tenuta?!  
-Ma certo!- Disse il mezzo gigante -le ho anche fatto fare un bel po’ di kilometri, in questi anni, ma è ancora in forma la ragazza.  
Sirius la guardò senza dire nulla per parecchi secondi poi non resistette più e le si avvicinò, accarezzandola con dolcezza, quasi un’amante che non vedeva da tanto tempo.  
Il mezzogigante si tenne in disparte ma gli sentì comunque mormorare: -Come stai, pupa? Ti sono mancato?- mentre le sue dita scorrevano sulla vernice, lucidata per l’occasione, sulle manopole, sulla pelle del sellino.  
Dopo qualche minuto in cui Sirius la tastò in ogni dove, la accese per provarne il rombo: -Wow! Vai così pupa!- Esclamò, e diede gas un paio di volte prima di spengerla di nuovo.  
-Allora io te la restituisco- commentò Hagrid -dopo sta sera puoi andarci dov’è che stai adesso.  
Sirius sorrise, poi chiese: -Fierobecco sta bene?  
-Sì, si sta già di nuovo a casa- anche l’altro sorrise, in mezzo alla folta barba -Anche se mo lo chiamiamo Alisecco, perché così al ministero non lo riconoscono e non lo uccidono. Puoi venire a trovarlo quando vuoi.  
-Lo farò volentieri una volta o l’altra. E’ proprio un bel tipo.  
Poco dopo i due tornarono in mezzo agli altri.

Sirius era stato un animale da festa da ragazzo, adesso sembrava tutto diverso, pensò mentre guardava la piccola folla ormai mezza ubriaca che rideva e ballava nel giardino. Doveva solo riabituarsi, probabilmente. Riprendere in mano la sua vita, come aveva detto Silente. Ma non aveva alcuna voglia di farlo da solo.  
Con questo in mente si avvicinò al figlioccio, che stava chiacchierando con i suoi amici.  
-Harry posso parlarti un attimo?- Gli chiese.  
-Certo!- Rispose quello e lo seguì sull’altro lato della casa, lontano dalla gente. Si sedettero su una panchina, vicini.  
-Cosa volevi dirmi Sirius?- gli aveva chiesto con uno sbadiglio.  
-Ecco, sai… Io sono l’ultimo della mia famiglia e anche se probabilmente i miei genitori avrebbero preferito diseredarmi, non ci sono altri eredi, quindi ho… Be’, molti soldi, oltre all’indennizzo, molte cose, e una grande casa a Londra. Probabilmente andrà ristrutturata da cima a fondo, ma comunque, ecco insomma, se volessi… L’offerta che ti avevo fatto l’anno scorso è ancora valida.  
Gli occhi di Harry si erano spalancati e brillavano di felicità: -Venire a vivere con te?  
Sirius annuì, guardandolo insicuro.  
-Sì!- Esclamò Harry e gli aveva di nuovo gettato le braccia al collo: -Oh mio Dio sì, sì, sì! Mille volte sì!  
Risero entrambi di gioia mentre si abbracciavano.

**-o-o- **

-Allora addio- Aveva detto ai Dursley mentre Sirius sollevava la sua valigia con un incantesimo e la portava fuori.  
-Addio- aveva detto sua zia, gli altri erano rimasti in silenzio, poi Harry si era voltato ed era uscito dalla porta, felice di lasciarsi quella fase della sua vita per sempre alle spalle.  
Era il mattino dopo l’assoluzione di Sirius, verso le undici e mezzo: Harry aveva insistito perché non perdessero un minuto di più. Era una giornata bellissima, il cielo azzurro, l’aria frizzante.  
Sirius gli prese una mano nella sua: -Allora Harry pronto?  
Prima che il ragazzo potesse far altro che annuire si era sentito strappare da terra e… infilare in un tubo di gomma strettissimo. Non si vedeva nulla, ma sentiva la mano dell’uomo nella propria e si strinse a quella. Un attimo dopo era finito.  
Barcollò, ma Sirius lo afferrò da sotto le ascelle, sostenendolo.  
Gli veniva da vomitare.  
-Oi, tutto bene?  
-Sì, io…- farfugliò Harry guardandosi intorno. Era… Non era più Privet Drive quella che aveva davanti ma un ambiente chiuso, buio, che odorava vagamente di muffa. -Cosa…?  
-Non ti eri mai smaterializzato prima?  
-No!- Sirius lo guardava un poco preoccupato, allora gli sorrise per rassicurarlo e cercò di tenersi in piedi. -Dove siamo?  
-L’ingresso di casa mia. Nostra.  
Harry sorrise, continuando a guardarsi intorno. L’odore di muffa doveva venire dalla carta da parati, o quel che ne restava, ma era ampio e spazioso. Su una parete si apriva quello che doveva essere il portone, immenso, intagliato con qualche disegno che non riusciva a vedere in quella luce. Accanto c’era una finestra, al momento chiusa con delle assi di legno, di fronte partiva una lunga scalinata mentre di fianco c’era una porta.  
-Lo so, te lo avevo detto che aveva bisogno di essere sistemata ma…  
-Sirius, è meravigliosa!  
L’uomo sorrise: -Ma non hai ancora visto niente.  
-CHI SIETE!- Harry sentì un grido alle proprie spalle e trasalì.  
Si voltò e vide che si trattava di un ritratto. Una signora dall’espressione arcigna che li guardava malevolmente.  
-COSA CI FATE IN CASA MIA? FUORI DI QUI!- Urlò ancora.  
Sirius venne avanti di un passo ponendosi di fronte al quadro con cipiglio battagliero: -Casa mia vorrai dire!   
-TUUUUUU- Gridò ancora il quadro: -TUUU, DISGRAZIATO! PERCHÉ SEI TORNATO? COME OSI VENIRE AD IMBRATTARE ANCORA LA CASA DI QUELLI CHE HAI TRADITO, ACCOMPAGNATO DA SUDICI DAL SANGUE SPORCO!  
Sirius aveva tirato fuori la bacchetta e lanciò un incantesimo tacitante sul quadro, prima di voltarsi verso il ragazzo che intanto si era portato le mani a tappare le orecchie. Le tolse.  
-Harry ti presento la mia adorata madre- disse.  
-Tu… tua madre?  
-Spero proprio che potremmo togliere questo quadro…  
-Cosa succede?- Chiese una quarta voce -Kreacher sente delle persone nuove nella casa. Nessuna persona dovrebbe essere qui.  
-Oh, ma guarda chi c’è, sei ancora in circolazione?- Aveva chiesto Sirius in tono di disprezzo.  
Un attimo dopo Harry lo vide uscire dall’ombra. Era un elfo domestico rugoso e sporco e negli occhi aveva una luce un po’ folle.  
-Ehm… salve…- Provò a salutarlo, gentilmente.  
-Il mezzosangue ha salutato Kreacher- Disse l’elfo ad alta voce: -Kreacher si chiede cosa vuole. E chi c’è con lui? Non può essere…  
-Non mi riconosci?- Chiese Sirius in tono sarcastico.  
-E’ proprio il traditore! Non è possibile, non doveva tornare.  
-Invece sono qui, io ed Harry ci trasferiamo. Ora tornatene in cucina.  
L’elfo sparì borbottando lasciando Harry esterefatto.  
-Come ti ho accennato non c’era un bel rapporto tra me e il resto della mia famiglia- Commentò Sirius.  
Harry annuì: -Mi spiace.  
-Non pensarci.  
Harry sorrise, tornando a guardarsi intorno.  
-Sistemeremo questa casa e verrà meravigliosa! Me lo sento.  
Corse su per le scale prima che Sirius potesse dire altro, aprendo ogni porta.  
Ci misero un’ora a vedere tutto. La casa era immensa. C’erano tre piani solo di stanze da letto, per un totale di venti camere, cinque delle quali abbastanza ampie da contenere anche un piccolo salotto o uno studiolo e una, la padronale, grande come un monolocale. Vi erano poi tre studi, due salotti, un salone, una sala hobby, una sala da pranzo, nove bagni, quattro ripostigli e una cucina gigantesca.  
-Non ho mai visto una casa così grande!  
Sirius sollevò un sopracciglio: -I miei genitori l’hanno presa dopo aver venduto la nostra tenuta in campagna dicendo che essendo solo in quattro era meglio qualcosa di più piccolo.  
-Accidenti e com’era l’altra?!  
-Me la ricordo molto poco, avevo sette anni. Era in cima ad una collina su cui si estendeva il parco.  
-Wow…  
-In compenso questa è a Londra, non lontano dal Paiolo Magico- disse Sirius, ritornando nell’ingresso.  
La porta cigolò sinistramente quando cercarono di aprirla, ma dopo un attimo di resistenza si schiuse, lasciando entrare la luce dell’estate.  
Harry scese i tre gradini davanti la soglia e si ritrovò in una piccola piazza con al centro una fontana.  
-Questa è Grimmauld Place- disse Sirius seguendolo.  
Harry sembrava al settimo cielo, guardava tutto con occhi brillanti e anche Sirius si ritrovò a sorridere guardandolo sporgersi verso l’acqua nella fontana. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta: non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare il figlio del suo migliore amico da quei carcerieri che erano i suoi zii, inoltre era quello che gli ci voleva, avere qualcuno di giovane e allegro con cui condividere le sue giornate. E Harry, quel giorno, nonostante tutto quello che aveva vissuto, nonostante i pericoli che si stavano preparando nel suo futuro, pareva proprio un ragazzo normalissimo, felice e pieno di energie.  
“Farò in modo che resti tale con tutto l’impegno che posso, James, te lo prometto”, disse fra sé e sé.

**-o-o-**

Una mano pallida, le dita lunghe e sottili come le zampe di un mostruoso ragno bianco tamburellavano sul bracciolo di una poltrona di pelle scura.  
-Devo averlo- Disse una voce acuta e sibilante.  
-Sì mio Signore- gli rispose un'altra voce, più bassa e melliflua, proveniente da un uomo inginocchiato davanti alla poltrona, la testa coperta di lunghi capelli biondi piegata in segno di deferenza.  
-Dovrà essere distrutto. Finché quello stupido ragazzino è in circolazione come posso sperare di far paura alla gente se perfino un poppante...  
-Non è un poppante qualunque, mio Signore, io credo che...  
-Non mi importa di quello che credi!- Gridò la voce acuta: -Devo avere Potter!  
  
Il suddetto Potter si svegliò scattando a sedere sul letto, il respiro reso affannato dalla paura.  
Era stato solo un sogno... Ma lo spavento, quello era stato reale.  
Si stese di nuovo, fissando il soffitto, cercando di calmare il battito del proprio cuore.  
Non aiutava l'ombra lugubre che si stagliava sopra di lui. Cos'era? Nel buio della stanza intravedeva solo sagome indistinguibili.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare a nulla.  
  
Un ticchettare inquietante si insinuò nelle sue orecchie.  
Tic tac, tic tac.  
Provò ad ignorarlo ma più si sforzava più gli sembrava assordante.  
Tic tac, tic tac.  
Sbuffò e infilò la testa sotto il cuscino.  
Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac.  
Niente, non bastava...  
  
Sbuffando ancora più forte si alzò. Sarebbe andato a sciacquarsi il viso e bere un sorso d'acqua e forse questo gli avrebbe rischiarato la mente.  
Quando aprì la porta quella cigolò.  
"Fantastico!" Pensò Harry "sembra una casa da film dell'orrore!"  
Subito richiusa la porta, un altro scricchiolio lo fece sobbalzare.  
Un rumore di passi, da qualche parte.  
-Sirius, sei tu?- Chiese il ragazzo a bassa voce aguzzando gli occhi nella penombra.  
Non giunse nessuna risposta.  
Un brivido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale.  
-Sirius?- Riprovò un po' più forte.  
Niente.  
Il rumore di passi sembrava più forte, come se si stesse avvicinando.  
Il suo cuore aveva ricominciato a battere all'impazzata.  
-Chi c'è?  
Proprio in quel momento l'elfo che aveva incontrato di sfuggita prima attraversò il corridoio davanti a lui. Borbottava qualcosa e non si voltò a guardarlo.  
Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
In quel momento un nuovo cigolio venne dalle sue spalle.  
Il giovane si voltò in quella direzione con un gesto brusco.  
La porta di una delle stanze si era aperta e vi sporgeva la faccia del suo padrino.  
-Mi hai chiamato Harry?  
-Oh io- Il ragazzo si sentì arrossire: era davvero uno sciocco a stare così in ansia! -Stavo solo... Scusa, ti ho svegliato?  
-No- Sirius gli sorrise, uscendo in corridoio -Non preoccuparti, stavo ancora sistemando delle cose.  
-Ma che ore sono?  
-L'una e mezzo.  
-A ecco- Harry sentì la bocca tendersi in uno sbadiglio.  
-Non riuscivi a prendere sonno?- Gli chiese l'uomo con voce gentile.  
-E' solo che...- Si morse un labbro -già, non ci riuscivo- ammise poi: che senso aveva vergognarsi con Sirius, lui era dalla sua parte! Non lo avrebbe certo preso in giro e non sembrava neanche tipo da imparanoiarsi più del giusto. -Ho sognato Voldemort- gli confidò quindi.  
-Oh, mi spiace! Come stai?  
-Io... Bene però... Questa casa è piena di rumori.  
-Non è stato piacevole immagino.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa.  
-Vuoi una camomilla?  
-Ok...  
  
Andarono in cucina, dove Sirius mise un bollitore sul fuoco e si sedettero ad aspettare intorno al tavolo di legno.  
-Allora, cosa hai sognato esattamente? Ti va di parlarne?  
Harry annuì ma non disse nulla per alcuni secondi, poi sospirò: -C'era lui. Stava parlando con Lucius Malfoy e gli diceva... Che avrebbe dovuto riuscire a distruggermi perché la gente non pensasse che un poppante era in grado di tenerlo in scacco.  
-E poi?  
-Nient'altro... Ma mi ha lasciato inquieto. Sirius, è come l'anno scorso, io credo che fosse reale, che stesse succedendo davvero.  
Il padrino allungò una mano verso quella di Harry, stringendola: -Non pensarci. Dopotutto non avevano nulla in mano, era solo un suo desiderio, ma non ci riuscirà.  
Harry annuì: era vero. Dopotutto non gli aveva detto nulla di nuovo, non era certo una sorpresa che Voldemort volesse distruggerlo e d'altra parte non sembrava aver ancora un nuovo piano per riuscirci.  
Era molto più facile non preoccuparsi ora che non era solo e Sirius gli teneva la mano. La sua pelle era calda e ben presto quel contatto catalizzò tutta la sua attenzione. Era strano, ma gli sembrava che una lieve scossa passasse dove la loro pelle era in contatto, o forse era un formicolio?  
  
Un lieve borbottio giunse dal bollitore e Sirius si alzò per mettere in infusione i fiori di camomilla.  
-Dai, ora ti bevi questa, ti fai una bella dormita, e vedrai che domani sembrerà tutto migliore.  
Sirius gli sorrise, i suoi occhi grigi si strinsero mentre lo guardava con affetto e ottimismo, e ad Harry sembrò che tutto fosse già migliore.  
Era bello avere qualcuno con cui poter parlare, che lo capisse e incoraggiasse e gli sorridesse in quel modo.  
Sorrise a propria volta: -Cosa faremo domani?  
-Be', dobbiamo pensare alla ristrutturazione no? Non possiamo rimanere in queste condizioni ancora a lungo.  
-E come facciamo?  
-Io direi di chiamare una ditta che sgomberi e disinfetti: di sicuro questo posto è pieno di parassiti di ogni genere. Probabilmente al momento non servirà neanche rifare tutto, basteranno i due piani inferiori.  
-E dove dormiremo?  
-Ci ho pensato. Molte stanze non ci servono.  
Con un gesto della bacchetta Sirius fece comparire una pergamena su cui era disegnata la piantina della casa.  
-Qui in cucina c'è già un tavolo da dodici e un sacco di spazio, non credo serva anche una sala da pranzo. Anche perché, insomma, mentre uno cucina è carino che possa parlare con le altre persone a tavola ti pare?  
-Immagino di sì.  
-Anche due salotti, tre studi e una sala hobby sono troppi- continuò l'uomo, indicando ad Harry la sagoma delle stanze sul foglio.  
-Ma la sala Hobby è bella!  
Sirius rise: -Sì, sì, quella la teniamo. Però io credo che con quella ed il salone, basti un solo salotto.  
-Decisamente- Convenne Harry.  
-E anche un solo studio mi sembra più che sufficiente. Quindi io direi che la sala da pranzo potrebbe diventare la camera degli ospiti e nei due studi più grandi ci mettiamo le nostre camere, in più facciamo diventare uno degli sgabuzzini un bagno in più. Harry sorrise. Quei discorsi gli avevano di nuovo dato il buon umore: era già sfuggito a Voldemort quattro volte, ce l'avrebbe fatta di nuovo e Silente lo avrebbe sconfitto e la nuova vita che stava iniziando con Sirius sarebbe proseguita serena.  
-E il secondo salotto?- Chiese.  
-Oh, quello lo terrò per metterci delle mie cose.  
-Te lo ho detto che penso che sarà bellissima?  
-Circa una decina di volte.  
Sorrisero.  
  
-Dai, la tua camomilla sarà pronta- disse l'uomo, e fece volare il bollitore verso di loro insieme ad una tazza e un passino.  
La colò e la passò ad Harry.  
Le loro mani si sfiorarono mentre la tazza passava di mano ed Harry fu nuovamente stupito dalla vividezza di quella sensazione.  
La bevanda era buona e rilassante e Harry la sorseggiò con piacere.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, ma non fu imbarazzante, e neanche freddo. C'era un senso di confidenza e familiarità e piacere nello starsi vicini...  
Neanche con Ron ed Hermione si era mai sentito così bene, pensò Harry. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che loro erano suoi amici, suoi coetanei, mentre Sirius si prendeva cura di lui e lo faceva sentire al sicuro.  
Posò la tazza vuota sul tavolo e sbadigliò.  
-Dai, andiamo a dormire- disse l'uomo.  
Harry annuì.  
Si avviarono su per le scale. Lunghe e scure, con delle inquietanti teste di elfo appese sulla parete e per un attimo il senso di benessere che Harry aveva provato vacillò.  
-Sirius, posso dormire con te?- Chiese.  
Un attimo dopo si morse la lingua: ma cosa gli era preso? Aveva quasi quindici anni, mica cinque?! Era circa dieci anni in ritardo per non riuscire a dormire da solo.  
-Certo- rispose Sirius.  
-Vieni- disse poi sorridendogli dolcemente mentre apriva la porta della propria camera.  
Harry si sentì arrossire mentre entrava: lo stavano facendo davvero? Avrebbero dormito insieme?! Era assurdo. Anche se era stato lui a chiederlo dopotutto.  
A maggior ragione! Che penserà di te! Disse una vocina nella sua mente.  
Harry cercò di scacciarla, ripensò al calore provato poco prima mentre lui e Sirius si tenevano per mano…  
-Da quale lato vuoi stare?- Gli chiese l’uomo, togliendo la vestaglia che indossava sopra il pigiama.  
-Oh, per me è uguale.  
Si stesero l’uno accanto all’altro, senza toccarsi ma guardandosi i volti di traverso sui cuscini.  
-Scusa se ti ho chiesto di dormire insieme. So che sono grande per aver paura del buio... E quando avevo l'età giusta non avevo nessuno che potesse confortarmi.  
-Harry non scherzare. Sei fin troppo coraggioso considerando tutto quello che ti è capitato.  
Il ragazzo storse la bocca.  
-E poi anche a me fa piacere non stare solo in questa casa orribile. Non vedo l'ora che sia messa apposto.  
-Anche io.  
Sbadigliarono, prima l'uno e subito dopo l'altro.  
-Che dici dormiamo?- chiese Sirius.  
-Sì.  
-Se fai un altro incubo o qualunque cosa non esitare a svegliarmi.  
-Grazie, non preoccuparti.  
Sirius soffiò sulle candele sul comodino, piombando la stanza nell’oscurità.  
-Buona notte Harry.  
-Buona notte Sirius.  
Non vedeva più quasi nulla, ma sentiva il respiro dell’uomo accanto a se, lento e confortante.  
Cullato da quel suono lieve scivolò nel sonno.


	2. Dove Sirius ed Harry iniziano a conoscersi meglio

Sirius aprì gli occhi sentendosi avvolto piacevolmente in un abbraccio caldo.  
Un braccio gli attraversava il fianco e la mano finiva sul suo petto, stringendolo, e qualcosa di caldo e duro si premette sul suo fianco.  
Aveva rimorchiato?   
Doveva aver bevuto perché non si ricordava, l'ultima cosa che gli veniva in mente era Harry che...  
Si voltò di scatto.  
Harry era steso accanto a lui e mugugnò qualche protesta confusa nel sentirlo muoversi, stringendosi ulteriormente.  
La sua erezione premeva distintamente contro la sua coscia attraverso il pigiama.  
Cercò di scansarsi. Harry mugugnò di nuovo, poi, dopo alcuni secondi schiuse le palpebre.  
Si portò una mano a sfregarsi via il sonno dagli occhi e lo guardò. Le iridi verdi erano ancora un po' appannate e le palpebre si strinsero mentre gli sorrideva.  
-Buongiorno Sirius- disse, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.  
Lo abbracciò di nuovo.  
-Buongiorno Harry- Disse Sirius sorridendo e cercando al contempo di scansarlo: -Ma attento...  
Harry lo guardò un attimo confuso, poi dovette prendere consapevolezza del resto del suo corpo e arrossì.  
-Oh- si scansò come se si fosse scottato: -Scusa, io non...   
-Non fa niente.  
Harry era diventato completamente paonazzo, almeno da quello che poteva vedere attraverso le mani che erano rapidamente salite a coprirgli il volto.  
-Non... Non so perché... Scusa, non volevo, io...  
-Ehi! Va tutto bene- Sirius gli afferrò i polsi gentilmente spingendogli di lato le mani e sorridendogli.  
-Hai quattordici anni- disse ancora: -E' del tutto normale che tu faccia l'alzabandiera, non c'è niente di male.  
Harry abbassò gli occhi. Era decisamente color pomodoro: -Non mi ero accorto di...  
-Guarda che sono un uomo anche io! Non c'è nessun motivo di vergognarsi.  
Harry annuì, non del tutto convinto.  
Sirius gli sorrise: -Io vado in bagno e poi scendo di sotto. Raggiungimi pure con comodo- e gli fece l'occhiolino.  
Il ragazzo si sentì arrossire ulteriormente a quella battuta insinuante.  
Sirius si era alzato con un movimento fluido ed era uscito chiudendosi la porta alle spalle prima che potesse pensare ad una risposta appropriata.   
Harry affondò il volto nel cuscino con un gemito.  
"Cosa penserà di me?!" Si disse "Ieri ho fatto il bambino frignone, sta mattina sono un adolescente allupato, possibile che non riesca a comportarmi come una persona normale?"  
  
Poco dopo stava scendendo le scale. Si era sbrigato il più possibile: non voleva che Sirius potesse pensare che davvero lui... "Dio che vergogna!"  
Alla luce del giorno le teste degli elfi appese alle pareti sembravano meno spaventose, ma non meno disgustose, e il ragazzo si sentì rabbrividire a guardarle.  
Trovò Sirius seduto su un divano, vestito con abiti babbani.  
Harry rimase a bocca aperta: il suo aspetto era decisamente diverso da quello cui si era abituato nei giorni precedenti, che già era molto cambiato da quando era latitante. I suoi capelli lunghi avevano smesso di essere un nido maleodorante per fluire morbidi, movimentati da delle lievi onde, e ricadere sulle sue spalle come il mantello di un re; anche il suo incarnato sembrava migliorato e, pur sempre chiarissimo, aveva però acquisito un aspetto più florido, e non ultima la sua barba, non più incolta ma aggiustata in un corto e curato pizzetto, lasciava vedere molto meglio la squisita finezza dei suoi lineamenti. E ovviamente c’erano i vestiti: aveva indossato delle lunghe tuniche tradizionali da mago, di quelli che anche all’occhio inesperto di Harry sembravano tessuti preziosi, senza dubbio elegantemente decorati.   
Ora invece aveva i capelli legati in una cipolla ed indossava una giacca di pelle, aperta su una maglietta nera con disegnato un drago alato che sputava fuoco e dei jeans fasciati sui fianchi, cintura e anfibi di pelle nera. Era un nuovo stravolgimento, senza dubbio.   
Sirius sembrò notare il suo sguardo stupito perché gli sorrise: -Mi sono vestito alla babbana: voglio andare in un bar babbano.  
Harry annuì, senza smettere di trovarlo strano. Immaginava che il corrispettivo babbano delle sontuose vesti di Sirius fosse un qualche elegante completo con un vistoso panciotto, non certo… quello… Per un attimo pensò che forse semplicemente aveva preso delle cose a caso in negozi babbani senza capirci nulla, però sembrava tutto abbinato troppo bene per essere un’accozzaglia casuale.   
-Dove hai preso questi abiti?  
-Erano di quando ero giovane!- Sorrise l’uomo –li ho provati per vedere se mi stavano ancora e…- Si alzò e fece un giro su se stesso, come a mostrare orgogliosamente il proprio aspetto. In effetti i jeans, con la marcatura della Levis bene in vista, sembravano cadergli alla perfezione, né troppo stretti né troppo larghi, e la giacca sembrava ancora in ottime condizioni.   
Harry annuì, poi chiese: -Vado a vestirmi anche io e arrivo allora, dove andiamo?- continuando a fissare le grosse fibbie degli stivali che si chiudevano intorno alla caviglia dei jeans di Sirius.  
-Come prima cosa direi di trovare un posto per mangiarci qualcosa visto che non c’è niente per fare colazione, poi ho il numero di un mago architetto per parlare della casa: potremmo andarci insieme e quando abbiamo finito lì possiamo farci una passeggiata.  
-Ottimo, ci metto un attimo- e corse di nuovo di sopra.  
Sirius aveva ragione, quella casa era davvero troppo grossa e anche se per un ragazzo cresciuto in un sottoscala la prospettiva di avere a disposizione tutto quello spazio sembrava da fiaba, sarebbe stato decisamente più pratico vivere solo nei due piani inferiori, senza tutte quelle scale da fare ogni volta.  
Mentre indossava i propri abiti, Harry pensò distrattamente quanto fossero diversi da quelli di Sirius i jeans logori che gli aveva dato la signora Weasley perché ormai non stavano più a nessuno dei suoi figli e la vecchia maglietta sformata di Dudley, per non parlare del piumino di un brutto marrone indistinto che una volta forse era stato un verde bottiglia: non aveva mai dato molta importanza all’abbigliamento, tanto a scuola indossava la divisa e d’estate non c’era mai stato nessuno che potesse giudicarlo per quello.   
Quando ridiscese però Sirius non fece altro che sorridere e poi chiedere: -Hai la bacchetta? Tutto?- E quando Harry annuì aprì la porta che conduceva nell’ingresso e nel farlo si pose un dito di traverso sulle labbra per indicare ad Harry di non far troppo rumore per non rischiare di svegliare ancora sua madre.   
C’era una enorme motocicletta, la stessa che aveva visto guidare da Hagrid, posata sul cavalletto proprio lì davanti. Gli venne da ridere, riconsiderando i suoi vestiti: -I babbani che conosci sono tutti bikers vero?  
Sirius sorrise: -Non tutti. Adesso questa non la prendiamo comunque, stiamo andando lì- aggiunse poi, indicando un bar che si affacciava dal piano terra di uno dei palazzi sulla piazza.  
Harry fu entusiasta delle frittelle mentre Sirius mangiava con gusto una succulenta salsiccia. Entrambi finirono molto in fretta, per motivi diversi mossi da una fame atavica, poi Sirius si alzò.  
-Harry, senti, se mi scusi un secondo chiedo al barista se posso fare una telefonata- Disse, poi aggiunse: -Tu non muoverti, ti tengo d’occhio- e indicò il telefono del bar, in un angolo in cui si poteva mantenere il contatto visivo con il loro tavolo.  
Il ragazzo annuì: -Va bene.  
Sirius si allontanò e Harry lo guardò parlare. Fece una prima chiamata, piuttosto breve, segnò qualcosa su un foglietto, probabilmente un numero visto che lo guardò poi mentre digitava di nuovo. La seconda chiamata fu più lunga e almeno apparentemente più emotivamente coinvolgente. Non che successe qualcosa di particolare, ma era certo che l’espressione sul suo viso fosse più tesa del solito mentre parlava. Poi ad un certo punto, improvvisamente, rise. Un riso luminoso e pieno di allegria e non solo, anche... sollievo? Affetto? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo con esattezza.  
-E’ andata bene?- Chiese quando il padrino tornò al loro tavolo.  
Lui annuì e basta e già guardava fuori: -dai andiamo, adesso. Ti faccio fare un giro in moto!

Harry era abbastanza abituato a volare, ma volare su quella motocicletta era diverso che su una scopa, per prima cosa perché erano in due, e poi non era Harry ad avere il controllo. Doveva solo tenersi a Sirius e sperare che andasse tutto bene. E scoprì che era più facile di quello che credeva. Il suo padrino era un uomo notoriamente avventato e più volte fece delle sferzate brusche e delle giravolte ardite, eppure sembrava sempre perfettamente padrone del mezzo e non dava l’impressione che ne avrebbe perso facilmente il controllo, neanche nel più spericolato giro della morte. Quando atterrarono Harry era più che altro divertito.  
-Wow! Guidi come un pazzo!- Commentò ridendo, mentre si toglieva il casco.  
Sirius si limitò a rispondere con un ammiccare. Fece sparire i loro caschi con un incantesimo e con un altro fece tintinnare una grossa catena ad inlucchettare la moto ad un palo.  
Andarono dall’architetto e Harry si entusiasmò a vedere i modelli di pavimenti e carte da parati possibili e a poter dire la sua in merito, poi si incamminarono a piedi lungo la strada. Era una traversa di Diagon Alley, quella in cui il Mago Architetto aveva lo studio, e da lì si avviarono per girovagare insieme nella Londra magica.  
–Non allontanarti mai da me, mi raccomando- gli aveva detto Sirius, ma per il resto non aveva avuto problemi a portare Harry in qualunque negozio volesse, a guardare ogni vetrina, anche se il ragazzo non gli chiese di comprare nulla.  
Dopo due ore si fermarono nella gelateria Fortebraccio dove ordinarono due coppe e si accomodarono sui tavolini all’esterno.  
-Senti, penso che per i prossimi giorni, mentre ci saranno i lavori, possiamo appoggiarci a casa di Remus, glielo avevo già accennato e per lui non ci sono problemi.   
Il ragazzo annuì: -Fantastico!  
Il mago adulto annuì poi aggiunse: -Dai, raccontami un po’ della tua vita.  
-Oh, be’, che dire? Ieri mi è spuntato un brufolo e… ah sì, un potente Mago Oscuro è tornato dal mondo dei morti per darmi la caccia!- Scherzò Harry.  
Sirius sorrise: -intendevo la tua vita oltre Voldemort, i tuoi amici, i tuoi passatempi… Le ragazze…  
Harry arrossì: -Mi piace il Quidditch, questo lo sai, e per il resto non ho molto tempo libero oltre lo studio. Chiacchiero con Ron ed Hermione…  
-Sono dei bravi ragazzi- annuì Sirius.  
-Sono fantastici! Ci sono sempre e… Be’, con Ron abbiamo avuto qualche problema nei mesi scorsi, ma ora va di nuovo bene.  
-E con Hermione?  
-Oh lei è molto intelligente, lo hai visto, e mi da sempre ottimi consigli e posso confidarmi con lei per ogni…  
-Ti piace?- Lo interruppe l’uomo. Continuava a guardarlo da sopra la sua coppa di gelato con occhi maliziosi ed Harry si sentiva sempre più rosso in volto.  
-No!  
-Sicuro?   
-Lei piace a Ron.  
Lui lo guardò storto: -questo non vuol dire che non piaccia anche a te.  
-Ma non mi piace… Cioè, non in quel senso.  
-Ok… E qualcuno ti piace?  
-Be’…- Harry tossì e abbassò gli occhi –ci sarebbe una ragazza, Cho Chang, di Corvonero che… ma non la conosco poi così tanto e poi lei è un anno più grande di me.  
-Ohh- ridacchiò Sirius.  
Harry affondò nel proprio gelato prendendone una grande cucchiaiata e cercando di raffreddarsi le guance da dentro. Mai nessuno gli aveva parlato in quel modo schietto, facendogli domande così dirette. Forse Silente, ma su argomenti molto meno… intimi.  
Prese un altro po’ di gelato.  
-E te?- Chiese all’improvviso: -Avevi una ragazza prima di… Azkaban?  
In effetti non sapeva poi molto della vita privata di Sirius, nelle loro lettere non avevano mai parlato di quelle cose. In quel momento avrebbe voluto sapere tutto: era mai stato innamorato? Era mai successo a lui e a James che gli piacesse la stessa ragazza? Dove aveva imparato ad usare un telefono? Che vita faceva prima?  
-Avevo un ragazzo.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi: -Cosa?!  
Sirius si strinse nelle spalle: -Sono gay.  
Quelle parole rimbalzarono nella mente di Harry senza trovare un senso: -No. Non è possibile.  
Il mago adulto si era rabbuiato: -Spero che non sia un problema per te.  
Harry lo fissò: -Non è che è un problema ma… tu non sei gay: non… non ti vesti come… non parli e non cammini come un gay!  
-Harry, non tutti gli omosessuali sono effeminati.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, non riusciva a capacitarsi ma si rese conto che molto probabilmente stava rischiando di offendere Sirius, così cercò di ricomporre il proprio viso esterrefatto: -Scusami non… Non è che mi dispiace o altro, voglio dire, per me è uguale solo… non me lo aspettavo, ecco tutto.  
Sirius gli sorrise: -Non c’è problema.

**-o-o-**

La mattina successiva Harry chiuse di nuovo il suo baule, ingabbiò Edwige ed era pronto a partire per casa di Remus. Scese al piano di sotto, ma Sirius ancora non c'era, così si mise sul divano e aprì Quidditch attraverso i secoli, sfogliando svogliatamente le pagine. Dopo circa una mezz'ora sentì un suono di cose che sbattevano, sollevò gli occhi e dopo poco vide tre enormi bauli che fluttuavano a mezz'aria scendendo le scale, scontrandosi sulle pareti e fra di loro ad ogni gradino.  
-Ecco qui!- i bauli si posarono a terra scoprendo la figura di Sirius alla vista di Harry.  
-Che facciamo, andiamo subito?  
-Tu sei pronto?  
-Sì.  
-Ottimo, allora, solo una cosa: Kreacher!- Chiamò Sirius, e l'orribile elfo che si aggirava per casa con fare sinistro si materializzò con un "pop" davanti a loro.  
-Il Padrone purtroppo ha chiamato Kreacher- disse con un inchino svogliato -Kreacher è qui.  
-Io ed Harry staremo via per qualche giorno, ma verranno delle persone a ristrutturare la casa. Lasciale entrare.  
L'elfo sgranò gli occhi più di quanto già non fossero: -Il Padrone vuole distruggere la casa dei suoi avi, il Padrone non ha rispetto per la magnificenza del posto che serba i ricordi della famiglia.  
-Kreacher, dovrai lasciarli lavorare in pace, è un ordine.  
Il volto dell'elfo domestico sembrò accartocciarsi ma non disse nulla.  
-Molto bene, Harry, andiamo!- Concluse Sirius e con un gesto della bacchetta fece sparire i bauli suoi e quello di Harry.  
-I bagagli sono a destinazione, noi prendiamo la moto.  
Harry sorrise, all'idea di farsi un altro giro in aria con Sirius, e lo seguì sentendo l'elfo mormorare qualcosa sui mezzi babbani con cui il Padrone si disonorava a farsi vedere in giro.  
Infilato il casco salì dietro a Sirius. Esitò un attimo prima di aggrapparsi al corpo di Sirius, mentre ripensava a quello che era successo il giorno prima.  
Sirius era gay e loro avevano dormito insieme e Harry aveva avuto un'erezione mentre dormiva e...  
"Che sciocchezze!" Si disse "Anche se gli piacciono gli uomini non significa che gli faccia effetto ogni pene con cui entra in contatto! Sei il suo figlioccio, sei solo un ragazzino per lui!"  
-Dai, tieniti forte!- Gli gridò Sirius attraverso il casco e Harry si decise a stringergli le braccia intorno alla vita. Partirono e poco dopo, in una stradina deserta, Sirius decollò.  
Era strano, comunque, pensare che l'uomo fosse gay. Insomma, Harry sapeva che molti pregiudizi sugli omosessuali fossero infondati: sapeva che non era vero che gli omosessuali fossero persone malate, o perverse, o fissate con il sesso, sapeva che non era vero che non fossero in grado di fare cose importanti come combattere o eccellere in ogni altra attività. Dopotutto sapeva che Silente era gay ed era il più grande mago del loro secolo, quindi non poteva certo credere davvero che un omosessuale valesse di meno di un etero in qualcosa, però pensava che dovesse comunque essere... gaio. Il professor Silente era intelligentissimo e fortissimo e potentissimo ma comunque si vestiva in modo eccentrico e muoveva le mani quando parlava come... un gay appunto. Sirius no! E non perché si vergognasse e volesse sembrare etero, visto che lo aveva detto ad Harry molto tranquillamente, quindi... perché? "Non tutti gli omosessuali sono effeminati Harry", aveva detto il giorno prima. Ma come poteva essere? Poteva davvero un gay non essere per niente... gay? "Forse mi ha solo fatto uno scherzo". Considerò ad un certo punto "in effetti ha senso! Ha voluto prendermi in giro!" Sembrava la cosa più probabile, conoscendo Sirius, si disse, poi un'impennata brusca lo distrasse da quei pensieri.

Remus li accolse con un sorriso dolce e stanco.  
-Le valige sono arrivate sette minuti fa, Sirius, sei arrivato da Londra in sette minuti?  
-Sono almeno otto!- Protestò l'altro, ancora con il casco, mentre Harry scendeva da dietro di lui.  
Remus venne ad abbracciarlo: -come stai Harry?  
-Bene!- il giovane lo strinse a propria volta, sentendo il suo corpo magro.  
-Quel pazzo del tuo padrino ha rischiato di romperti l'osso del collo?  
-Io non ho rischiato proprio niente! Eravamo in aria, dove saremmo potuti andare a sbattere?!- Protestò Sirius che nel fra tempo si era tolto il casco e stava armeggiando con il cavalletto.  
-Venite dentro- li invitò il licantropo.  
Era una piccola villetta sperduta alla fine di un lungo viale di campagna. Un'edificio a due piani, senza contare il seminterrato bloccato da grosse sbarre nel quale, immaginava, Remus si chiudeva nelle notti di luna piena. Al piano terra c'erano unapiccola sala, con un divano e una poltrona davanti ad un camino e un tavolo da pranzo con sei sedie dall'altro lato, una piccola cucina separata e un bagno, il piano superiore era occupato da due modeste stanze da letto.   
-Di camere per gli ospiti ce ne è una sola- disse Remus -però il divano è piuttosto comodo, Harry, se non ti dispiace puoi sistemarti lì.  
Harry annuì, per niente turbato: -Grazie, sì, andrà benissimo!

Dopo tre giorni Harry poteva dire che vivere a casa di Remus fosse piuttosto piacevole. C'erano più regole di quelle che, ne era sicuro, Sirius gli avrebbe mai dato, veniva spesso messo in guardia da questo o quello, ma sempre in modo piuttosto gentile. Sirius d'altro canto avendo potuto delegare le funzioni genitoriali sembrava disinteressarsi completamente di fornire un qualche controllo ad Harry e si limitava a coinvolgerlo in scherzi e momenti divertenti. Proprio la sera prima si era fatto sgridare per aver fatto bere ad Harry del Whiskey incendiario. Quella mattina Harry si era svegliato con la testa ancora ovattata.  
L'acqua della doccia portò via tutto. Se la lasciò scorrere tra i capelli, dandogli un temporaneo aspetto liscio e ordinato, martellandogli la cute in un lieve massaggio. Sentì un senso di rilassamento scendere insieme allegocce, sciogliendogli i muscoli, una sensazione di piacere che lentamente raggiungeva tutti i punti di energia del suo corpo. Chiuse gli occhi, beandosene.  
Iniziò ad accarezzarsi dietro la nuca, inizialmente per sciogliere lo sporco che spesso si andava a depositare lì, ma ben presto la mano prese a giocherellare con i corti capelli lì, per il gusto di farlo, per i brividi che gli dava tirarli appena. Le dita scesero sulle spalle, sul petto, disegnando forme astratte sopra il suo corpo. Era già mezzo duro quando si sfiorò il capezzolo e a quel punto una scossa di piacere scese attraverso il suo corpo, inturgidendo pienamente il suo membro.   
Senza attendere oltre la mano si portò tra le sue gambe, afferrando con tutto il palmo la sua erezione e iniziando a muoversi su e giù con un ritmo sostenuto.  
Harry non si masturbava spesso, aveva solo una vaga idea di quanto lo facessero i suoi compagni di dormitorio, visto che per lo più non ci faceva caso, ma aveva la sensazione di essere ben sotto la media. Trovava sempre un po' imbarazzante toccarsi da solo, e poi, con tutte le preoccupazioni che si susseguivano nella sua vita, non capitava spesso che fosse dell'umore per farlo. Non aveva proprio l'abitudine di farlo regolarmente, ma qualche volta, tipo quella mattina, capitava che si sentisse particolarmente languido e allora metteva da parte tutto. Poi passavano parecchi giorni prima che gli tornasse in mente.  
Harry se ne stava lì, sotto il getto dell'acqua, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione beata, una mano che sfregava senza posa tra le sue gambe, la mente in qualche vaga fantasia che vedeva lui e Cho Chang che, per qualche motivo, si incontravano per caso nello spogliatoio di Quidditch da soli e si baciavano e facevano la doccia insieme, toccandosi a vicenda. Immaginava le mani di lei sul proprio corpo, e le proprie su quello di lei, il seno minuto, il suo volto bellissimo bagnato d'acqua.  
Un cigolio lo distrasse, aprì le palpebre e vide, attraverso il vetro trasparente della doccia, Sirius stagliato in mezzo alla porta del bagno, di fronte a lui.  
-Oh, scusami, dovevo bussare- disse lui, e uscì subito, chiudendo di nuovo.  
Harry rimase lì, imbambolato, l'uccello ancora in mano.   
"Che diamine!" si disse "l'altra volta ce l'avevo duro contro di lui, oggi mi ha beccato mentre mi toccavo, cosa penserà di me?!"  
Un'altra voce nella sua testa invece molto ragionevolmente sembrava sostenere che, come Sirius stesso gli aveva detto l'altra mattina, era un uomo anche lui e trovava perfettamente normale che Harry potesse fare certe cose. Certo, magari sarebbe stato opportuno non rilassarsi troppo ed usare qualche accortezza in più per non farsi beccare ogni volta, come faceva dai Dursley, ma comunque il suo padrino non sembrava affatto scandalizzato o contrariato o altro.  
Rassicurato, Harry lasciò che la propria mano riprendesse il suo movimento e chiuse gli occhi, ricercando nuovamente l'abbandono in cui era avvolto poco prima. Il suo membro duro gli pulsò tra le dita, soddisfatto della ripresa delle attenzioni nei suoi confronti, tuttavia la mente del ragazzo non riuscì a staccarsi da quanto appena accaduto.   
Sirius era sembrato perfettamente tranquillo e del resto, se era davvero gay, chi sa quanti uomini nudi ed eccitati aveva visto... però quegli uomini dovevano averlo fatto eccitare a propria volta...  
Quel pensiero creò un nuovo contrasto tra le voci nella sua testa: una era spaventata dall'idea che vederlo in quelle condizioni potesse avergli fatto fare pensieri impuri su di lui, un'altra dava della ridicola alla prima: il suo padrino era sembrato perfettamente tranquillo e dopotutto Harry era solo un ragazzino per lui, perché mai avrebbe dovuto essere eccitato proprio dal suo figlioccio?! Infine una terza sembrò quasi rammaricarsi di quest'ultimo pensiero. Harry la ascoltò solo distrattamente, senza registrarla ap pieno perché intanto il pulsare del piacere gli stava ottundendo sempre di più il cervello.   
Venne così, contro il vetro della doccia, mentre si chiedeva confusamente se Sirius avrebbe o meno potuto trovarlo attraente.

**-o-o-**

-La vecchietta non si mosse, non sembrava né spaventata né altro. Voglio dire, era stata a pochi centimetri dalle zanne di un enorme lupo e non fece una piega. Solo si strinse un po' la borsetta e disse, in tono giusto leggermente contrariato: "un cervo che caccia un lupo? Devo proprio farmi cambiare le pillole!"  
Harry scoppiò a ridere al racconto di Sirius.  
-C'era mancato tanto così!- Proseguì Remus: -Avremmo dovuto capire già con quello che non era il caso di continuare!  
-Ma dai!- Ribatté Sirius ridacchiando -ce l'eravamo cavata benissimo, grazie ai riflessi di James: hai avuto un livido sul fianco per via delle sue corna per qualche giorno, ma non si è fatto male nessuno!   
Harry adorava sentir raccontare della loro giovinezza e di quella di suo padre, non si stancava mai. A quel punto però la colazione era finita, erano quasi le dieci ed era ora di andare. Era un giorno importante quello: c'era una riunione. Silente aveva radunato tutte le persone su cui pensava di poter contare per affrontare Voldemort, dando dei compiti a qualcuno, mantenendo pronti altri... E quel giorno si sarebbero visti per aggiornarsi sulle novità.  
Harry non vedeva l'ora di sapere notizie su cosa stesse succedendo, oltre a quanto dicevano i giornali, e soprattutto voleva poter fare qualcosa. Per questo fu estremamente deluso quando non solo non gli diedero alcuna missione, ma si rifiutarono addirittura di farlo partecipare alla riunione! Come se fosse un bambino, come se non avesse già affrontato Voldemort più di una volta! Solo Sirius lo difese, cercando di convincere gli altri a dargli almeno qualche informazione. Harry gli fu immensamente grato, e così gli spiegarono che una guerra si preannunciava, che stavano cercando di radunare quante più forze possibili e che nel fra tempo dovevano cercare di scoprire i punti deboli di Voldemort, prima di affrontarlo. Quando Harry chiese quali potessero essere neanche Sirius riuscì ad evitare di farlo cacciare fuori con un laconico: "Silente li sta cercando".  
Deluso e pieno di domande più di quando era entrato Harry iniziò a salire le scale fuori dalla stanza delle riunioni tenendo gli occhi bassi. E si scontrò contro Fred... o era George? Ad ogni modo subito vicino c'era anche l'altro gemello.  
-Fred, George! Come sta...- iniziò a chiedere Harry, felice di rivederli, ma fu zittito da un segno di uno dei due. Li guardò perplesso e notò in quel momento dei lunghi fili color carne che sembravano partire dalle loro orecchie e... Li seguì con lo sguardo: andavano serpeggianti verso la porta della stanza dove si tenevano le riunioni.  
-Cosa sono?- Chiese.  
-Orecchie Oblunghe- rispose uno dei due gemelli, ma prima che potesse dargli altre spiegazioni Harry sentì la voce di Ron chiedere:  
-Allora? Siete riusciti a farle entrare?  
-No!- Rispose Fred o George che fosse.  
-Harry!- In quel momento Ron lo vide. Era affacciato da una delle porte sul corridoio ma a quel punto uscì del tutto per venirlo a salutare. Si scambiarono una serie di calorose pacche sulle spalle, poi Harry tornò a chiedere: -allora, cosa sono quelle robe?  
-Servono a sentire a distanza- Spiegò Ron.  
-Le abbiamo inventate noi!- Esclamò uno dei gemelli.  
-Si srotolano e si dirigono dove si vuole sentire, ed è come essere lì- continuò l'altro.  
-Purtroppo però non funzionano benissimo!- considerò Ron, ridacchiando.  
-Non è colpa nostra se hanno impermeabilizzato la porta! Non riusciamo a farle infilare sotto!  
-Speravamo di ascoltare cosa dicevano durante la riunione.  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle: -Già, anche io...  
-Però un po' sei stato!- Commentò Ron -Cosa è successo?  
-Non mi hanno detto molto... Solo che stanno cercando di radunare quante più forze possibili mentre Silente cerca dei punti deboli di Voldemort. Ma nessun altro dettaglio.  
-Cos'è tutto questo baccano!- Esclamò una voce alle loro spalle e tutti si voltarono verso la Signora Weasley, cercando di non avere un'aria troppo colpevole.  
-Vi ho detto di rimanere nella stanza di là! Percy, dovevi tenerli d'occhio!  
Nessuno osò protestare al tono severo della donna e si ritirarono dietro la porta da dove era sbucato Ron, che si rivelò quella di un salottino. Lì trovarono anche Ginny e Percy.  
-Niente eh?- chiese la ragazza, mentre Percy li guardava con aria di rimprovero: -Vi avevo detto di non andare! Non capisco perché mi debba prendere delle ramanzine per colpa vostra- brontolò rivolto ai gemelli.   
Passarono lì il resto del tempo, Harry raccontò di casa di Sirius, che il giorno successivo avrebbe dovuto vedere finalmente ristrutturata e Fred e George gli raccontarono di qualche loro progetto per il negozio.  
-Hai sentito Hermione?- Chiese ad un certo punto Ron, rivolto all'amico.  
-Sta mattina ho ricevuto una sua lettera, le devo ancora rispondere. Perché?  
Ad Harry sembrò che Ron fosse arrossito leggermente. -Così, per dire- Rispose.  
Ginny lo guardò con aria saputa, ridacchiando sommessamente: -Tu che hai sentito di là Harry?- chiese poi, e il moro raccontò nuovamente anche a lei quelle poche cose che aveva appreso.   
Fu abbastanza frustrante rimanere lì per tutte le ore della riunione, nonostante delle amabili chiacchiere sul Quidditch. La parte successiva invece fu molto migliore: cenarono tutti insieme, chiacchierando e scherzando. Harry ebbe anche modo di conoscere il vero Alastor Moody, che lo mise in guardia dal portare la bacchetta nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Verso mezzanotte tutti iniziarono a salutarsi ed Harry e Sirius non si fecero pregare dall'accomiatarsi, visto che il giorno dopo avrebbero dovuto svegliarsi presto. Il ragazzo si portò via un paio di Orecchie Oblunghe, in regalo, nascoste nella tasca del mantello.


	3. Dove Harry esplora nuove quotidianità

La casa era completamente diversa, già dall'ingresso. Pulito e molto più luminoso, le pareti chiare, un elegante appendiabiti in ferro battuto, dalla linea semplice, e un tavolino abbinato con il ripiano in vetro, con sopra un vassoio svuota-tasche nero, erano tutto l'arredamento. L'aspetto complessivo era assolutamente... babbano.  
-Sirius ma... Quella è una presa di corrente?- Chiese Harry, stupito, indicando un piccolo rettangolo accanto alla porta -e un interruttore?  
-Sì- rispose solo l'uomo, senza altre spiegazioni.  
Harry curioso provò a premere l'interruttore e... Il lampadario appeso al centro del soffitto si accese di una luce bianca e forte, chiaramente di origine elettrica.  
Harry era senza parole. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Perfino il Signor Weasley, che adorava le cose babbane, sapeva a mala pena pronunciare la parola "elettricità".  
-Come la prenderà quell'elfo?- Chiese Harry, ridacchiando.  
-Spero malissimo- commentò l'uomo e il ragazzo rise.  
Il salotto era arredato in modo simile: un lungo divano ad elle, con la struttura nera ed i cuscini di pelle bianca e due poltrone abbinate erano intorno ad un tavolino in vetro basso, chiaramente della stessa serie della console in ingresso. Anche la cucina era babbana e moderna, una distesa di acciaio lucido e maestoso.   
Sirius era passato un paio di volte durante i lavori per vedere come procedevano, per Harry invece tutto era una assoluta novità e girò tutte le stanze osservando ogni minimo dettaglio e riconoscendo qua e là cose su cui aveva dato un parere, come la carta da parati per il salone o il battiscopa da abbinare al tale pavimento. Visitò poi la camera da letto di Sirius, al centro della quale troneggiava un letto immenso, abbinato a due comodini dal taglio semplice, neri contro le pareti bianco ghiaccio, una poltrona di pelle nera e un grosso armadio a muro con le ante specchiate. La propria stanza, arredata di legno, color panna e verde chiaro, con una graziosa cassapanca, un trespolo per Edwige e il letto a baldacchino da una piazza e mezza, e quella degli ospiti, un po' più piccola ma comunque comoda intorno ad un bel letto matrimoniale coperto di lenzuola blu e un armadio a due ante abbinato ai comodini in legno.   
-Ma non c'era anche un altro salotto qui?- calcolò Harry, fissando la lunga parete del corridoio, dove più in là si apriva quella che ora era la stanza del padrino, ma che poi continuava senza altre porte.  
-Oh, ho fatto spostare la porta in camera mia- rispose Sirius -la sto usando come deposito di cianfrusaglie varie.  
Harry non aveva visto porte in camera di Sirius, oltre quella per il bagno privato. Prima che potesse chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni però l'uomo aveva esclamato, pieno di entusiasmo: -Dai, vediamo l'altro piano, sistemiamo le nostre cose e facciamo gli inviti per la festa di inaugurazione!  
Le scale che portavano al piano superiore erano dietro ad una porta a scomparsa, quasi che volessero nascondersi. Già salendole si iniziava a percepire un po' di più la magia: le teste di elfo erano sparite, al suo posto però campeggiavano dei quadri di figure in movimento. La prima porta dal pianerottolo era lo studio, chiaramente magico. Non c'era la luce elettrica ma vari candelieri sparsi qua e là, pergamene, piume e calamai sulle due grandi scrivanie. Le pareti, a parte quella occupata da un grande camino in pietra, erano interamente coperte di scaffali di legno carichi di libri da titoli che andavano dal "l'accoppiamento dei Draghi in natura e in cattività" al "tutte le sentenze del Wizengamot dal 1388 ad oggi". Subito dopo c'era il salone grande, con tre tavolini su un lato, ognuno circondato da poltroncine, e un grande spazio per chiacchierare in piedi o ballare, illuminato da faretti di cui si poteva regolare sia l'intensità sia il colore. Da lì si accedeva direttamente alla sala hobby, con un immenso biliardo babbano, una scacchiera sicuramente magica e una serie di altri giochi impilati su un ripiano.

La festa fu la sera dopo, la seconda festa in tre giorni, praticamente, anche se l'altra non era una festa vera e propria. Harry, comunque, non si sarebbe lamentato di certo: com'era più bella l'estate ora che "niente Hogwarts" non significava solitudine e noia ma tanto tempo libero per vedere chi voleva, fare quello che voleva e divertirsi. Nessuno parlò di cose brutte per tutta la sera, l'argomento Voldemort sembrava completamente dimenticato e anche Harry non ci pensò neanche un momento, almeno fin quando tutti gli ospiti non se ne furono andati.  
Harry si ritirò augurando buonanotte, lasciando Sirius solo con Remus, che si era offerto di restare per aiutare a mettere a posto.  
Il ragazzo stava davvero per mettersi a letto, aveva già infilato il pigiama, quando gli venne in mente che forse i due uomini avrebbero detto qualcosa riguardo quello che stava succedendo, i piani che avevano. Così prese le Orecchie Oblunghe di Fred e George e fece un tentativo. Voleva solo sapere se stavano parlando di Voldemort, in caso contrario le avrebbe tolte subito.   
La prima cosa che sentì fu la voce di Remus: -Sirius ti prego, dimmi che non hai portato uno sconosciuto a casa mia e scopato nel mio letto.  
-Non sto dicendo questo! Sto dicendo che se lo avessi fatto...  
-Ecco "se"... Ma non lo hai fatto! Giusto?- Insistette il licantropo, anche se sembrava più divertito che realmente scandalizzato.  
-Mio Dio, Remus, quante storie che fai! Ho passato anni a masturbarmi nel letto accanto al tuo. Comunque stavo dicendo- proseguì, ignorando i brontolii dell'amico -che dovresti davvero cambiare quel letto: cigola che è un inferno e non ha la spalliera! Voglio dire: ma si può avere un letto senza spalliera Remus? E se devi ammanettarci qualcuno come fai, dove fermi la catena, in aria?  
-Giusto, come ho fatto a non pensarci!- Commentò l'altro, in tono ironico.  
Harry era rimasto ad ascoltare, incuriosito, ma a quel punto fu preso da uno scrupolo e arrotolò le Orecchie Oblunghe, prima di tornare al proposito di mettersi a dormire.  
Steso sul letto, fissando la stoffa color pistacchio del suo baldacchino, ripensò a quanto aveva sentito. Remus aveva parlato al maschile... E con questo ogni dubbio sull'effettiva omosessualità di Sirius veniva sciolto, ma non era tanto quello il punto. Era il fatto che l'uomo avesse, forse, portato qualcuno a casa di Remus. Frequentava qualcuno quindi?  
O più probabilmente era qualcosa di occasionale: Lupin aveva parlato di sconosciuti, dopotutto. L'idea di Sirius che andava in giro a rimorchiare uomini per poi portarli a casa e farci sesso lo metteva vagamente a disagio, non sapeva perché. Si pentì per un momento di aver smesso di origliare, ma subito dopo il senso di colpa per quel pensiero gli fece ricacciare l'idea. Però non riusciva a smettere di pensarci: capiva che Remus fosse contrariato prima, anche Harry si sentiva un po' strano all'idea che Sirius potesse scopare con qualcuno nella stanza accanto alla sua... Eppure sarebbe successo, dopotutto quella era casa sua, era anche giusto, non poteva lamentarsi come il licantropo.  
Accadeva spesso? Erano davvero sconosciuti per Sirius? E Harry, li avrebbe mai dovuti incontrare, magari ritrovandosi a tavola per colazione? Che tipi erano? Ripensò a quando si era chiesto, qualche giorno prima, se Sirius avesse potuto trovarlo attraente... Che uomini piacevano a Sirius? D'aspetto, di carattere? Dove li conosceva? Come li approcciava? Cosa ci faceva? No, questo proprio non lo riguardava, né voleva saperlo! Aveva solo una vaga idea di cosa facessero due uomini insieme e si sentì agitare lo stomaco all'idea di chiedere per saperne di più. Ma poi, cosa gli importava?  
Con tutte queste domande in testa cadde in un sonno agitato da incubi mondani che non avevano nulla a che fare con Voldemort e tutto con emozioni molto più umane, inafferrabili e complicate. 

**-o-o-**

La prima settimana ad Harry sembrò folle. Vivere con Sirius significava potersi alzare quando voleva, mangiare quello che voleva, poteva mettersi le dita nel caso, dire "cazzo" o "fottiti" e ricevere solo un leggero scappellotto sulla nuca accompagnato da una risata bassa e gutturale. Poteva ascoltare la musica a tutto volume ed anzi era incentivato a farlo: Harry non aveva molta cultura musicale, non aveva mai potuto ascoltare nulla che volesse, quindi non si era mai neanche preso la briga di capire cosa potesse piacergli o meno. Sirius gli fece ascoltare vari gruppi di quando era giovane, e sembrava ferrato anche sui gruppi babbani così fece conoscere ad Harry i Motor Head, i Black Sabbath, i Judas Priest, ed altri, oltre ad alcuni magici, come i Final Transfiguration, i Purple Sparks e le Morgana's Daughters. 

Ascoltare musica con Sirius non assomigliava per nulla all'ascoltare musica che Harry immaginava. L'uomo sembrava completamente travolto dalle emozioni, chiudeva gli occhi e sembrava concentrarsi, quasi andare in estasi trasportato dal suono che usciva a tutto volume dalle enormi casse che aveva fatto montare nel salone grande. Poi apriva gli occhi e fissava Harry e poi gridava. Gridava forte a volte imprecazioni per la bellezza di qualcosa, altre volte solo per voglia di farlo, e spronava Harry a gridare con lui, a saltare. Non lo si poteva certo definire ballare, non assomigliava per nulla a quanto aveva fatto con Parvati Patil a scuola, era più uno scalmanarsi e Harry all'inizio non poteva sentirsi altro che ridicolo, ma dopo un po' si lasciò contagiare dalla travolgente energia dell'uomo e sentì il corpo sciogliersi al ritmo.  
Quando Sirius gli chiese quale fosse la musica moderna, le cose non andarono altrettanto bene. La musica non sembrava un argomento molto interessante a Ron o ad Hermione e non ne aveva mai parlato con loro, dal proprio canto si era trovato a sentire la musica che usciva dallo stereo di zia Petunia mentre lei faceva le pulizie, e ogni tanto capitava che una canzone gli piacesse, ma anche in quei casi non si era mai preso neanche la briga di cercare di capirne il titolo o l'autore. Gli unici cantanti che Harry seppe nominare furono gli Aqua, di cui aveva sentito parlare gli amici di Dudley una volta, e le Sorelle Stravagarie, che avevano suonato al Ballo del Ceppo: provarono ad ascoltare entrambi ma a Sirius non piacquero per nulla. Il ragazzo rise a vedere le sue smorfie esageratamente disgustate.

La domenica poi furono invitati a pranzo dai Weasley, e venne anche Hermione con tanto di genitori, i quali nonostante fossero ormai anni che sapevano di avere una strega per figlia, rimasero comunque con gli occhi sbarrati nel vedere tutte le cianfrusaglie magiche che avevano i genitori di Ron per casa. Tutti risero quando gridarono alla vista del fantasma che infestava la soffitta, compresi loro stessi.   
Arrivarono anche Remus e un'altra ospite, che Harry aveva visto di sfuggita alla riunione organizzata da Silente, e che si rivelò estremamente simpatica: era una Auror, era spiritosa, aveva i capelli fuxia e raccontava storie incredibili, Harry si scoprì estremamente ammirato da lei, tanto che passò tutto il pomeriggio a scherzare con lei, Ginny ed i Gemelli. Anche perché Ron ed Hermione sembravano avere un estremo bisogno di stare da soli.  
Harry ebbe anche occasione di esibire le sue nuove conoscenze musicali, che gli meritarono gli apprezzamenti di Fred e George:  
-Wow! Ascolti i Purple Sparks!- Esclamò Fred, questa volta Harry era sicuro che fosse Fred -Pensavamo non li conoscesse più nessuno ormai! Invece sono grandiosi!  
-Ma come nessuno?!- Si indignò scherzosamente Tonks, la giovane auror: -Sono un pilastro della storia della musica! Sapete, andai ad un loro concerto quando avevo sedici anni.  
Fu un pomeriggio diverso e piacevole dal quale tornò stanco e soddisfatto ma anche desideroso, stranamente, di un po' di solitudine.

**-o-o-**

E poi accadde di nuovo.  
Voldemort stava torturando un suo servo, colpevole di non avergli saputo dire dove si trovasse Harry Potter e Harry Potter lo vide, in sogno, e provò la sua soddisfazione nello sfogare la propria crudeltà sullo sconosciuto Mangiamorte dai capelli color topo. Si sentì sorridere e gridò per il disgusto.  
Si svegliò, gli occhi spalancati contro il buio, il fiato spezzato, la gola arsa.  
Ancora respirava a fatica quando la porta della sua stanza si aprì e contro la sagoma illuminata si stagliò la figura di Sirius.  
-Harry tutto bene?  
-Sì, io... lo ho sognato di nuovo.  
Il padrino gli si avvicinò, sedendosi sul bordo del materasso e posandogli una mano rassicurante sulla spalla.  
-Lui non riesce a capire dove sono e...  
-Be' ma questa è una cosa buona!  
-Sì, sì, certo... Ma stava torturando un uomo io...- Deglutì -Non fa niente, hai ragione, sono buone notizie, anche se è odioso sognarlo.  
-Mi spiace, lo so che non è facile la tua situazione.  
-Ho sete- disse Harry, cercando di sorridere a propria volta.  
Sirius prese la bacchetta che doveva aver portato dalla propria stanza e la agitò facendo apparire un bicchiere d'acqua che il ragazzo bevve tutto d'un fiato.  
-Meglio?  
-Sì io... Mi spiace di averti svegliato è...   
-Harry, non dirlo neanche per scherzo!- Lo rimproverò l'uomo, con un buffetto sul lato della testa, poi aggiunse: -Vuoi che mi metta accanto a te?  
Harry sentì il volto andare completamente a fuoco a quelle parole, per fortuna era buio e non si poteva vedere... Forse...  
Il suo primo istinto fu quello di dire di no, non dopo... Non che si facesse problemi perché aveva saputo dell'omosessualità del padrino... anzi sì, se li faceva eccome, ed in effetti la cosa più problematica non era tanto che Sirius fosse gay di per sé, ma che da quando lo aveva saputo Harry ci avesse pensato in continuazione.  
-Sì, grazie- Disse quindi cercando di sembrare il più rilassato e normale possibile, di non far trapelare lo sconvolgimento che provava all'idea che il corpo di Sirius, Sirius cui piacevano gli uomini, entrasse in contatto con quello di Harry, che si sentiva scottare ogni volta che accadeva.  
-Dai, fammi un po' di spazio allora!- Disse Sirius ed il ragazzo, senza dire nulla, si scansò un poco, lasciandogli metà del letto.  
Il letto di Harry non era grande come quello di Sirius, e anche se c'entravano benissimo due persone, non c'era certo spazio per stare lontani, ognuno per conto proprio. L'uomo risolse drasticamente il problema circondando Harry con le braccia e stringendolo contro il proprio petto. Harry avrebbe voluto irrigidirsi, ma era già abbastanza sconvolto per l'aver sognato Voldemort e davvero non aveva l'energia per preoccuparsi troppo, così dopo un primo momento si limitò a chiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi andare al tepore dell'abbraccio del suo padrino.  
Rimasero solo stesi nel buio per un po' di tempo, respirando piano, e quando Harry parlò non era sicuro che Sirius fosse ancora sveglio, così tenne la voce in un tono di sussurro: -Tu ci ripensi mai ai dissennatori?  
Per alcuni secondi pensò che non avrebbe ricevuto alcuna risposta, Sirius era rimasto in silenzio e non aveva fatto alcun movimento che potesse far capire che avesse sentito; solo dopo un po' si decise a rispondere.   
-Sempre- disse e la sua voce vibrò in una carezza d'aria tra i capelli corti sulla nuca di Harry -Ad ogni emozione che si potrebbero rubare, ad ogni filo di vento...  
Harry gli strinse una mano contro il proprio petto e rimase così senza dire nulla per altro, molto tempo.  
Alla fine parlò di nuovo: -Io mi sono sentito come si sentiva lui, nel sogno. Crudele e desideroso di far soffrire, era proprio come se fossero emozioni mie.  
-Ma non lo erano- Ribatté Sirius prontamente nonostante la voce suonasse vagamente impastata di sonno -Sono pensieri suoi, non tuoi, tu ti limiti solo a guardarlo! Non scordarlo mai.  
Non dissero più nulla. Harry rimase lì, stretto tra le sue braccia, gli occhi nel buio. Pensieri gli turbinavano in testa: quel giorno non aveva potuto non notare la differenza tra Sirius e i signori Weasley o i Granger. In passato Harry aveva invidiato Ron perché aveva una famiglia così calorosa. Aveva pensato che andare via dai Dursley avrebbe significato avere finalmente almeno un genitore migliore, ma anche se Sirius certamente era caloroso, e anche Remus che passava un giorno sì ed uno no, Harry ebbe chiaro perfettamente durante quel pranzo che il suo padrino non avesse nulla, ma proprio nulla, della figura paterna.   
Fu quello il momento in cui Harry capì di dover diventare adulto. Ormai la fase dell'infanzia era passata, e anche se non aveva avuto i genitori pieni di cure e affetto che ogni bambino meriterebbe non aveva senso starci a rimuginare adesso. Non poteva pensare di trovare in Sirius un padre, come aveva pensato inizialmente: era venuto il momento di fare da solo, di emanciparsi dal padre e la madre che non aveva mai avuto e vivere da uomo, con Sirius come il migliore dei coinquilini, un amico, al più un fratello maggiore ricco anche di consigli, ma di certo non un padre.  
Era per questo, probabilmente, che anche se Harry si sentiva perfettamente sicuro con l'uomo, stare tra le sue braccia gli faceva provare una sensazione strana, come un groviglio nello stomaco che di certo non era la pura rilassatezza di essere cullato. Nondimeno ad un certo punto Harry dovette essersi addormentato perché la volta successiva che aprì gli occhi filtrava già la luce del giorno tra gli scuri della finestra.  
Memore delle conclusioni delle sue riflessioni notturne Harry si scostò piano dal corpo del padrino e scese in cucina. Preparò una gustosa colazione per entrambi, lasciando la porzione di Sirius al caldo sotto un coperchio, e dopo aver mangiato salì le scale ed entrò nello studio. Non sapeva bene cosa sarebbe stato del suo futuro, non sapeva cosa fare con Voldemort, ma era certo di voler sfruttare quell'estate appieno. Avrebbe studiato, anche, ma soprattutto avrebbe voluto scoprire tutte quelle cose che ancora non sapeva riguardo all'essere adulti. Si rendeva sempre più conto di avere una conoscenza davvero parziale della vita e aveva tutta l'intenzione di rimediare.  
-Che fai?- Gli chiese l'uomo arrivando improvvisamente alle spalle di Harry che sobbalzò.  
-Sirius! Non mi ero accorto che... Io, ti ho lasciato delle salsicce per colazione se vuoi, so quanto ti piacciono.  
-Mi stai dando del frocio, piccoletto?- Ribatté l'altro, serio.  
Harry per un attimo rimase spiazzato, solo dopo un paio di secondi capì la battuta.  
-Io... non ci avevo pensato... non volevo...- Farfugliò arrossendo.  
Sirius scoppiò a ridere in quel suo modo fragoroso, un po' roco, che iniziava e poi continuava per parecchi secondi almeno, e anche Harry ridacchiò con lui, imbarazzato.

In un altro momento più tardi Sirius disse: -ti spiace se invito delle persone questa sera?  
-Chi?  
-Dobbiamo parlare e se potessi... non so, rimanere di là...  
Harry non seppe cosa dire, da un parte era lusingato che Sirius chiedesse il suo parere, trattandolo non come un ospite o un bambino che deve sottostare alle decisioni dei grandi, dall'altro la curiosità che si era risvegliata in lui a quelle parole la sentì scalpitare con una ferocia forse mai sperimentata.   
-Perché?- non resistette dal chiedere, pur sentendosi inopportuno.  
-Scusami- ribatté Sirius, con un'espressione dubbiosa -non ti volevo offendere, non è che non ti voglia tra i piedi o qualcosa di simile ma sai- a quel punto ghignò e diede ad Harry un colpetto sulla spalla come a cercare complicità: -si tratta di questioni private.  
Niente di strano, in effetti, eppure il ragazzo si sentì arrossire all'idea che Sirius avesse delle "questioni private". Cercò di darsi un tono e di parlare con tranquillità, imitando l'atteggiamento scherzoso e strafottente che Sirius usava in quei casi: -E' un tipo che ti piace?   
-Non esattamente- fu la laconica risposta.  
Il ragazzo dovette mordersi la lingua per trattenersi dal fare domande ulteriori. Sapeva che non lo riguardava, che non lo riguardava affatto e che non c'era davvero alcun motivo per non rispettare la normale privacy di Sirius, eppure sapeva anche, lo seppe fin dal primo istante, che non l'avrebbe fatto.

**-o-o-**

Sirius ed Harry cucinarono insieme, prendendosi in giro e cercando di strapparsi a vicenda il ricettario per correggere l'uno gli errori dell'altro. Mangiarono chiacchierando di niente, sorridendo come sempre. Sembrava una serata normale, tranne per il fatto che Sirius fosse nuovamente vestito nella sua versione di "alla babbana", ma dentro di sé Harry continuava ad arrovellarsi sul misterioso ospite che Sirius aveva invitato per bersi una cosa.  
"Cose private" aveva detto l'uomo, e per qualche motivo Harry non riusciva ad accettare che ci fosse qualcosa nella vita del padrino che non dovesse conoscere. Harry era senza dubbio un ragazzo ingenuo, facile al rossore quando si trattava di discorsi inerenti alla sfera del romanticismo o, ancora di più, della sessualità. Sapeva che questa era l'impressione che aveva dato in quelle settimane e comprendeva che Sirius non si sentisse di confidarsi con lui su quegli argomenti, nonostante avesse più volte spronato Harry a farlo a propria volta. Ma il giovane non voleva che le cose continuassero in quel modo. Voleva più di ogni altra cosa imparare, capire, arrivare a saperne abbastanza per non essere più quello che era stato.  
-Allora...- esordì Harry mentre l'uomo agitava la bacchetta per ordinare ai piatti di lavarsi -io magari vado nello studio al piano di sopra, faccio qualche compito e... rimango lì?  
Sirius si voltò a sorridergli -Grazie Harry, poi va be' se hai sonno non è che non puoi tornare in camera tua eh!   
Il giovane si maledisse mentalmente nel rendersi conto di quanto fosse lontano dal proprio proposito: non appena Sirius lo aveva guardato, dopo il suo vago accenno all'incontro della sera, era arrossito di nuovo!  
-Buona notte allora- gli disse, cercando di suonare rilassato ma non gli doveva essere riuscito molto bene perché l'uomo diventò improvvisamente serio.  
-Non ti da fastidio, vero Harry?  
-No, perché dovrebbe? Ci mancherebbe che tu non possa invitare degli amici quando ti pare!  
L'uomo gli passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli. Harry si sforzò di sorridere, anche se non si sarebbe potuto sentire più umiliato: era un gesto che si fa con i bambini quello!

Una volta al piano di sopra Harry si appiccicò con il naso alla finestra, guardando le persone percorrere la piazza e chiedendosi se questa o quella si stessero dirigendo nella direzione della casa. Ad un certo punto vide una moto immensa che fermarsi proprio sotto la sua finestra e non ebbe più dubbi. Sulla moto c'erano due uomini, quello di dietro scese e attese l'altro mentre sistemava il cavalletto. Poi il guidatore si era sfilato il casco e lo aveva passato al tipo già sceso che lo sistemò, insieme al proprio, in una borsa posta lateralmente al sellino. Anche il guidatore intanto era sceso ed i due sembrarono parlare un attimo, senza che Harry potesse sentire quello che si dicevano, poi entrambi si erano avvicinati alla porta al numero 12.  
Harry ebbe uno scatto. Aveva afferrato il mantello dell'invisibilità e le orecchie oblunghe, che aveva portato su con sè senza farsi notare e scese le scale il più velocemente possibile senza fare rumore. Resosi invisibile schiuse la porta in basso sperando di non essere notato, ma per fortuna Sirius stava guardando nella direzione opposta e i due ospiti erano ancora fuori dalla soglia, così riuscì ad entrare nell'ingresso e richiudere la porta delle scale prima che qualcuno notasse il movimento.   
-Benvenuti- Stava dicendo Sirius mentre i due uomini muovevano dei passi oltre la soglia.  
Entrambi avevano i capelli biondi e corti, dal taglio militare, per il resto però il loro abbigliamento era molto simile a quello di Sirius: giacca di pelle nera, jeans, e dei pesanti anfibi.  
La porta venne chiusa con un tonfo.  
-Se volete posare le giacche sull'appendiabiti- offrì Sirius e uno dei due uomini, il primo ad essere entrato, rispose: -Grazie mille- ma fu l'altro a sfilargli la giacca dalle spalle per poi appenderla all'appendiabiti insieme alla propria. Intanto il primo si era voltato ancora verso Sirius e gli tese la mano.  
Il padrino di Harry la strinse con un'espressione seria.  
-Piacere, Sirius- disse.  
-Piacere mio, sono Michael. Ho sentito parlare di te- rispose l'uomo, per poi aggiungere con un cenno al suo compare: -e non solo da questo qui, intendo.  
-Vorrei sperare solo per cose buone, ma so cosa hanno scritto di me sui giornali- rispose Sirius, tentando un sorriso.  
-Brutta razza i giornalisti- è la risposta dell'uomo.  
Lui e Sirius continuavano a stare uno di fronte all'altro, si guardavano negli occhi e Harry per un momento ebbe l'impressione che si trattasse di una sorta di sfida a chi abbassa prima lo sguardo. Nessuno dei due lo fece ma poi Sirius chiese: -Posso salutarlo?  
L'uomo rise appena, una risata bassa e gutturale: -Ma certo!  
Solo a quel punto Sirius si era girato verso l'altro uomo, rimasto fino a quel momento in silenzio. Si guardarono per qualche secondo, poi, come se si fossero messi d'accordo, entrambi aprirono le braccia nello stesso momento e si strinsero in un abbraccio seguito da un'infinità di pacche sulle spalle e di: -Ma come stai?  
-Come stai tu?! Accidenti! Ma guardati!  
Finiti i saluti Sirius guidò i due ospiti verso il salotto e Harry ovviamente li seguì. La porta della stanza però venne chiusa prima che il ragazzo invisibile potesse infilarsi in mezzo, così non gli restò che prendere le orecchie oblunghe dalla tasca e cercare di infilarle sotto la porta.  
Portandosi poi l'altro capo all'orecchio si mise in ascolto.

I tre uomini parlarono di moto, di alcune conoscenze in comune, ancora di moto, di un qualche raduno a cui i due ospiti sono stati... Harry faceva fatica a seguire i discorsi, soprattutto perché pieni di continui cenni a cose che non conosceva, ad ogni modo gli sembrarono chiacchiere piuttosto banali e non poté non sentirsi deluso. Stava per togliere le orecchie oblunghe e andare in camera propria quando sentì uno dei due uomini, forse quello che si era presentato come Michael, ma non ne è sicuro, dire: -Penso che andrò un po' a fumare, voi intanto chiacchierate con comodo.  
E Harry fece appena in tempo a scansarsi che la porta si aprì.   
L'uomo si voltò verso l'interno e aggiunse: -Sono subito qui fuori, ovviamente- poi si richiuse la porta alle spalle di nuovo.

Harry rimase contro la parete osservando la sua sagoma dalle larghe spalle allontanarsi lungo il corridoio.  
-Si fida di te... ma non troppo: ti conosce bene!- Sentì la voce di Sirius arrivare dal terminale delle orecchie.  
L'altro rise alla battuta -Ma certo! Dopo sette anni!  
-Sette anni eh?! Wow!- Commentò Sirius.  
-Già...  
-E prima?  
-Prima di lui e dopo di te intendi?- Chiese l'altro, e dal tono sembra prendere in giro Sirius.  
-Diciamo- Concedette quello.  
-Nessuno di importante. Ce ne ho messo di tempo per dimenticarti, se è questo che vuoi sentirti dire!  
-Non hai pensato "per fortuna che mi sono salvato da quel pazzo assassino"?  
-Mi avevi detto di essere innocente quella sera, ricordi?  
-Ci avevi creduto? Devi essere stato l'unico!  
-L'unico ad aver avuto ragione, secondo il nuovo giudice- Harry era rimasto incollato alle orecchie oblunghe, cercando di capire. Quel tipo quindi era... una ex di Sirius?   
-Adesso però tutti sanno che eri innocente- stava dicendo il tipo: -dovresti tornare al club, una volta o l'altra.  
-Non lo so- aveva commentato Sirius.  
-Non ti piacerebbe? Salutare i vecchi amici... Magari conoscere qualcuno di nuovo...  
-Cosa?!- Sirius rise -Mi vuoi sistemare? Come te con Michael?- scandì il nome dell'altro tizio in modo strano, forzatamente pomposo, continuando a ridere.  
-Sei stato gentile con lui- ribatté il ragazzo sconosciuto, in tono invece serio -Ti ringrazio. Significa molto per me questo.  
-Ci mancherebbe, è lui il tuo Padrone adesso, lo sai che ci tengo a queste cose- Commentò Sirius, tornato serio anch'egli. Harry si portò le mani alle orecchie, insicuro di aver capito bene: che vuoleva direche Michael fosse il "padrone" dell'altro tipo?  
-Vivete insieme?- Chiese ancora Sirius.  
-Sì.  
-Be' buon per voi. E siete felici? Ti tratta bene, vero? Non è che ti picchia?- Chiese Sirius, in un tono preoccupato che però agli occhi di Harry suonò in qualche modo falso.  
-Oddio, be', magari ogni tanto... un paio di volte a settimana, non di più!- Harry strabuzzò gli occhi. Quel tipo era sembrato un po' rigido, ma non pensava che fosse un violento! Com'è che trattava male l'altro tipo? E perché quello ne parlava tanto tranquillamente?  
Giustamente anche Sirius si era stranito perché Harry gli sentì dire, ancora più preoccupato: -Come?! Ti picchia?! Eh no, non va bene, lo devi denunciare!   
Un attimo dopo però entrambi scoppiarono a ridere. "Cosa c'è da ridere?" Non capì Harry. "Era tutto uno scherzo? Quale parte? Non ci sto capendo nulla!"  
Prima che potesse ascoltare altro vide Michael che stava tornando. Provò a guardarlo, cercando di capire se potrebbe essere uno che picchia il proprio partner. Ma era davvero il partner dell'altro tipo? Perché Sirius aveva detto "il tuo Padrone" non "il tuo ragazzo" o "il tuo compagno". Possibile che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso tra loro? Qualcosa di criminale forse addirittura?  
Ma non era possibile, Sirius aveva riso e stava ancora ridendo... Quindi quella parte doveva essere stata una presa in giro di qualche tipo, su qualcosa che, come tutto il resto, Harry non conosceva.  
Pensava queste cose mentre fissava l'uomo camminare verso di lui nel corridoio e quasi si scordò di scansarsi, facendolo solo appena in tempo per non essere urtato.  
La porta venne aperta e Harry sentì le risate affievolirsi. Sbirciando all'interno vide Sirius e il tipo... il suo ex? Seduti sul divano. Sul tavolino ci sono tre bicchieri, due vuoti uno con qualche dito di un liquore dorato.  
-Sei un tipo simpatico a quanto pare- commentò Michael -O lo è il tuo scotch.  
Sirius rise ancora un poco, più piano di prima, Harry lo vide allargare le braccia sullo schienale del divano, mezzo spaparanzato.  
-Come è stato fumare?- chiese, mentre Michael muoveva alcuni passi nel salotto, andando a sedersi accanto all'altro ospite.  
-Piacevole, è davvero una piazza graziosa. Ho visto che il tuo è l'unico portone di questo palazzo... E gli altri piani?- Chiese, nel tono amichevole ma formale che la conversazione aveva prima che uscisse.  
-Sono tutti miei- Rispose Sirius -C'è una scala interna, ma al momento è chiusa perché sono da ristrutturare.  
-Però!- Commentò Michael -Dovresti farci qualcosa! Un alberghetto magari...  
-Non è una cattiva idea sai?! Ci penserò- ribatté Sirius.  
Harry tentò di arrotolare le orecchie oblunghe cercando di farle ritornare completamente sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità, visto che adesso che la porta era aperta non ne aveva certo bisogno. E comunque voleva allontanarsi prima che Sirius salutasse gli ospiti per farsi trovare tranquillo da un'altra parte, senza mantello, una volta che sarebbero stati di nuovo soli.  
-Ho invitato Sirius a venire al club- Stava dicendo il tizio che non è Michael.  
Michael ribatté: -Non è che sei tu a doverlo invitare. Se vuole ci verrà.  
-Va be' nel senso...  
-Sì, sì- Michael sollevò una mano in un segno come a dire "non ha importanza" e l'altro si zittì improvvisamente -Comunque sì, Sirius, se hai piacere a venire magari faccelo sapere, così ci accordiamo per esserci anche noi ed assistere al tuo grande ritorno.  
-Lo farò- annuì l'uomo.  
-Ora però dobbiamo andare- aggiunse Michael -è stata una serata piacevole, grazie.  
Harry si allontò, lasciandoli agli ultimi convenevoli e infilandosi nella porta segreta della scala per il secondo piano. Nella sua testa molte più domande di quelle che aveva ad inizio serata.


	4. Dove Harry fa un po' di domande agli altri e a sé stesso

-Buon giorno Harry!- Sirius lo accolse la mattina dopo a colazione.  
Sedeva un po' di sbieco, una tazza di tea in mano e una padella di uova poggiata sul tavolo davanti a sé.  
-'ngiorno Sirius- biascicò Harry, ancora in pigiama e pantofole. Un vecchio pigiama sbrindellato ed enorme, di spugna color militare.  
-Hai dei capelli orribili, proprio come James appena alzato... e tutto il resto del tempo- commentò l'uomo con un sorriso, mentre gli chiedeva con un gesto se volesse anche lui favorire il tea o le uova.  
Mentre Harry si serviva una porzione abbondante di colazione non poté evitare di guardare il suo padrino, studiare il suo aspetto. I lunghi capelli neri cadevano fluenti e lucidi sulle spalle, mossi da delle onde ordinate, la sua veste da mago aveva un aspetto regale, un azzurro intenso con dei semplici ricami d'oro lungo il bordo di collo e maniche, la linea molto semplice e rigorosa, ma, quando l'uomo si alzò per recuperare del pane dalla dispensa, Harry vide che sul retro un prezioso ricamo d'oro cesellava tutta la schiena in un disegno di cui tuttavia non riuscì a cogliere il senso complessivo, poiché coperto in parte dalla folta chioma del padrino  
-Come mai ti vesti in modo così diverso da mago o da babbano?- Chiese, senza riflettere troppo.  
Sirius si girò a sorridergli, ma rimase in silenzio, come riflettendo.  
-Non saprei- disse infine, tornando a sedersi portando con se il pane a fette -forse perché da babbano sono libero dalle convenzioni magiche.  
-Vuoi dire che ti senti più te stesso tra i babbani che tra i maghi?  
-Be', non proprio. Diciamo che tra i babbani esprimo una parte di me e tra i maghi un'altra.  
-Potresti vestirti anche tra i maghi con un giubbotto di pelle di drago, per esempio, e i capelli legati e gli stivali neri... No?  
-Certo, certo, ma poi non potrei sfoggiare questa bellissima tunica- ammiccò, con un gesto della mano ad indicare se stesso -forse mi piace avere una scusa per cambiare, non essere sempre uguale a me stesso.  
-Quando eri giovane...- chiese ancora Harry -avevi più amici maghi o babbani?  
-Be' i miei migliori amici erano tuo padre, Remus e... quell’altro - si rabbuiò un attimo poi scosse la testa come a voler scacciare il pensiero di Peter Minus -però dopo la scuola ho conosciuto soprattutto babbani.  
-E il tuo ragazzo anche era babbano?  
-Sì.  
-E' quello venuto qui ieri sera, vero?  
Sirius lo guardò un poco storto: -Be', sì, perché?  
-No, così, per sapere... Che tipo era?  
L'uomo sorrise prima di rispondere: -Era... molto sicuro di sé, sai? Quando lo conobbi mi ricordo che restai ammirato perché anche se all'epoca avevamo entrambi diciotto anni soltanto, lui sapeva già perfettamente cosa volesse, in una relazione, nella vita...  
Harry annuì, senza sapere cosa dire. Ripensò alla sera prima, a quanto aveva spiato. L'ex di Sirius era sembrato timido e silenzioso, era sempre rimasto dietro al suo attuale compagno, parlando se invitato e ritornando immediatamente al silenzio non appena gli altri lo interrompevano, tutto questo senza considerare la forse battuta sul fatto che il suo compagno lo maltrattasse senza suscitare sue proteste... Per carità, era sicuramente carino e simpatico, ma Harry non avrebbe pensato che come prima cosa per descriverlo si potessero usare le parole "molto sicuro di sé".  
-Quanto siete stati insieme?  
-Quattro anni.  
-E poi?  
-E poi sono stato arrestato.  
Harry d'istinto allungò una mano a prendere quella di Sirius come a rassicurarlo. Nello stringere le dita intorno al palmo del padrino, sentì il cuore martellargli forte nel petto, accelerando senza apparente motivo, ma cercò di mostrarsi tranquillo e consolatorio, senza mostrare il proprio tumulto interiore davanti a quello tanto più giustificato di Sirius al brutto ricordo che gli aveva suscitato.  
Che idiota era stato a fare quella domanda! Eppure lo poteva capire da solo!  
-Non preoccuparti!- Sirius si strinse nelle spalle -Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi! Anzi- continuò -sono proprio contento che abbiamo fatto questa bella chiacchierata. Se c'è qualcosa che vuoi capire meglio, un consiglio, qualsiasi cosa, sono qui.  
Harry annuì.  
L'idea di chiedere a Sirius del sesso lo imbarazzava da morire, ma soprattutto lo interessava fino ad un certo punto. Sapeva in teoria come funzionava il sesso ed era certo che al momento opportuno se avesse avuto qualche domanda specifica avrebbe potuto trovare in lui un confidente fidato, ma in quel momento non gli interessava molto di capire il sesso. Gli sarebbe interessato invece capire il sesso di Sirius.  
Sembrava piuttosto morboso, ma sentiva in sé crescere sempre di più la curiosità di sapere come Sirius avesse fatto sesso. Forse era solo perché non aveva molto chiaro come funzionassero le cose omosessuali e questo gettava un alone di indefinitezza ogni volta che provava ad immaginarsi cosa facesse Sirius a letto.  
Harry divenne un peperone un secondo dopo, mentre una vocina nella sua testa venne a fargli notare che forse non era del tutto normale che gli sembrasse un problema non riuscire ad immaginarsi Sirius fare sesso, che avesse anche solo provato a farlo.  
Non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere nient'altro e si chiuse in un mutismo imbarazzato.  
Invece un paio di giorni dopo, un po' di informazioni gliele diede Fred.  
  
Avevano invitato un po' di amici a pranzo, finito il pasto i giovani si erano messi a chiacchierare per conto loro, nel salotto piccolo, ma ben presto avevano iniziato a disgregarsi. Ron ed Hermione si erano allontanati insieme con una scusa, Bill e Percy avevano preferito tornare ad unirsi alle chiacchiere dei grandi, ed erano rimasti solo Fred, George e Ginny.  
-Ma voi lo sapevate che Sirius è gay?- Se ne era uscito ad un certo punto Harry, in tono casuale.  
-Cosa? Davvero?- Esclamò Ginny, sgranando gli occhi.  
-Già.  
-Be', questa sì che è una notizia interessante!- Esclamò uno dei due gemelli.  
L'altro gli diede una gomitata.  
-Be', che c'è, è un bell'uomo!  
-Cosa?- Harry era rimasto interdetto.  
-Anche Fred è gay- spiegò il gemello che non aveva commentato.  
-Davvero? Non lo sapevo!  
-Ah no?- l'altro, ossia Fred, ammiccò scherzosamente -ecco perché non ci hai ancora provato. Be', tranquillo non sono offeso.  
Harry fece una faccia strana, indeciso su come interpretare la frase di Fred, e tutti e tre i Weasley scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente.  
Anche il moro un attimo dopo rise, sentendosi un poco sciocco. Poi prese coraggio e guardando Fred chiese: -Ma come... sì, insomma, come funzionano le cose tra due ragazzi?  
-Vuoi provare?- Ammiccò ancora l'altro ragazzo.  
-Io... volevo solo capire- farfugliò Harry, mentre la sua faccia diventava vermiglia.  
-Oh be'... è sesso Harry, funziona come tutto il sesso. Si fanno un po' di preliminari, baci, carezze e cose così... Poi si può fare sesso orale o scopare.  
-Ma scopare come? Cioè, senza una... sì insomma...- La frase sfumò in un farfugliare imbarazzato.  
-Be', nell'unico buco che abbiamo!  
Il moro rimase un attimo in silenzio: -Vuoi dire...?  
-Nel culo- concluse George.  
-Oh- Harry non seppe cosa dire, troppo occupato a metabolizzare il concetto.  
Fu Ginny a chiedere: -Mi sono sempre chiesta come facciate a decidere chi ci mette cosa.  
-Be'- disse Fred -Ci sono quelli a cui piace farlo solo in un modo. Se ti piace solo penetrare sei attivo, mentre se ti piace solo essere penetrato sei passivo. Se ti piace fare entrambe le cose si dice versatile ed in quel caso, be', dipende dalle circostanze.  
-E a te piace prenderlo nel culo Fred?- Chiese George in tono provocatorio, ma prima che il fratello potesse rispondere la porta si aprì.  
Percy si stagliò sulla soglia e i quattro nella stanza si zittirono, scoppiando a ridere un attimo dopo.  
-Cosa stavate combinando?- Chiese il più posato dei figli di Arthur e Molly.  
-Nulla!- Risposero gli altri in coro in un identico tono colpevole.  
Percy li squadrò un attimo poi parve decidere che fosse meglio non sapere: -Be', io volevo solo dirvi che di là stanno servendo il tea, se lo volete... Ma dove sono Ron ed Hermione?  
  
Il rosso e la riccia ricomparvero poco dopo, le guance soffuse di rossore e gli occhi che correvano ad incrociarsi ogni pochi secondi.  
Harry non seppe cosa dirgli. Sapeva da un po’ che sarebbe successo presto o tardi ed era contento per loro però… Si sentiva improvvisamente fuori posto in loro compagnia. Così rimase vicino a Ginny, Fred e George mentre tutti si sedevano intorno al tavolo. Gli sembrò che i due amici di sempre non se ne accorgessero nemmeno.  
Mentre sorseggiava la calda bevanda si trovò a ragionare. Sirius era gay. Fred era gay. Ron ed Hermione si appartavano per baciarsi e chi sa cos’altro… Ed Harry? Gli sembrava di essere alle porte di un nuovo mondo, nel quale si sentiva sperso e intimorito, ma dal quale pure si sentiva contemporaneamente attratto. Gli altri sembravano avere tutto molto più chiaro, ma lui no, continuava a dibattersi in una nebbia fitta.  
In qualche modo però era sempre più certo che la soluzione fosse vicina, e a dargliela potesse essere una persona sola.  
-Sei versatile, attivo o passivo?- Chiese improvvisamente, dopo che gli altri se ne furono andati.  
-Come?- Sirius si voltò a guardarlo.  
Harry sentì l’ormai consueto rossore salirgli alle guance, era evidente che non riusciva a non imbarazzarsi ad affrontare certi argomenti, ma era davvero stufo e non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi limitare da questo.  
-Sì- Confermò infatti, la voce suonò un po’ più acuta del normale ma chiara: -Cosa ti piace fare a letto?  
Il padrino sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, probabilmente stupito dalla domanda, ma poi rispose: -Be’, ho provato tutto, ma preferisco essere attivo. Perché?  
-Oh, be’, ero solo curioso…- Disse, non resistendo più alla tentazione di abbassare lo sguardo a quel punto.  
  
Una volta tornato in camera propria continuava a pensarci.  
Si spogliò e si mise di fronte allo specchio, di spalle.  
Aveva le spalle strette, ma la schiena era forte, e i suoi glutei muscolosi e piccoli. Era basso e minuto, senza dubbio, ma per il resto aveva proprio un bel corpo, non poteva lamentarsi! Non ci si soffermò più di tanto quella volta, e passò a studiare il proprio sedere.  
Cercò di divaricarsi le natiche, ma non veniva bene in quella posizione. Allora ebbe un’idea, spostò la cassapanca di fronte allo specchio e ci si piegò sopra, poggiato con un gomito, le gambe a terra divaricate. Con la mano che non sosteneva il suo peso cercò di arrivare nuovamente tra le sue natiche, mentre con la testa cercava di sbirciare il proprio riflesso tra le cosce.  
Non era una posizione comodissima, ma funzionò.  
Osservò la propria apertura fare capolino, un tondino di piegoline serrate. Davvero ci sarebbe potuto entrare un pisello lì dentro?  
Avvicinò un dito, accarezzandosi la pelle lì intorno e sentendo uno strano brivido fargli rizzare tutti i peli sul bulbo.  
Era possibile? Sembrava così piccola e invece… Harry guardò la propria erezione, che ormai svettava decisa tra le proprie gambe. Non aveva idea di come fossero i peni degli altri ragazzi in erezione: negli spogliatoi ogni tanto aveva gettato un’occhiata per farsi un’idea, e a riposo sembrava che il pene di Harry fosse abbastanza piccolo rispetto alla media. Cresceva molto però indurendosi, raggiungendo i quindici centimetri. Anche gli altri crescevano nello stesso modo?  
Guardando la propria erezione e la propria apertura serrata, sembrava impossibile che un pene potesse entrare lì dentro… Possibile che Fred lo avesse preso in giro?  
Però quando aveva chiesto a Sirius dei suoi gusti, usando le parole spiegate da Fred, l’uomo sembrava aver capito perfettamente…  
Harry si accarezzò ancora tra le natiche, più volte, godendo dei brividi che questo gli suscitava, prima di spostare la mano sulla propria erezione. Si toccò così, in quella posizione: piegato sulla cassapanca, le gambe aperte, continuando a sbirciare il proprio stesso sedere nello specchio.


	5. Dove seguiamo le prime esplorazioni di Harry

Il locale era pieno di gente.  
Sembrava tutto molto più caotico rispetto a quando era giovane, piuttosto dispersivo, o forse era lui che non sapeva più come funzionavano le cose. Gli uomini se non altro sembravano piuttosto belli.  
Questo ragionò Sirius guardandosi intorno.  
Sorrise. Uomini belli, odore di testosterone e di cuoio, una luce soffusa, gemiti tutt'intorno... cosa si poteva desiderare di più?  
Si guardò in giro, valutando se approcciare qualcuno, o meglio chi approcciare, perché l'intenzione senza dubbio c'era. Aveva voglia. Tanta. Le scopate che si era fatto da quando era uscito di galera si contavano sulle dita di una mano ed era ancora ben lontano dal rifarsi di tutti quegli anni. Non aveva avuto molte occasioni mentre era latitante ma adesso...   
I suoi occhi caddero sul sedere di un ragazzo un po' più in là, scoperto e incorniciato dalle fettucce di un sospensorio, era bello, tondo e sodo, sopra delle gambe lunghe e sotto una schiena serica e dei ricci biondi meravigliosi. Prima che potesse decidersi ad avvicinarlo però si sentì interpellare.  
-Ti ho già visto da qualche parte- disse qualcuno, Sirius si voltò nella direzione della voce, trovando un ragazzo castano, i lineamenti fini, magro con un lieve accenno di muscoli come si poteva vedere chiaramente dal fatto che non indossasse niente sopra la vita.   
Il ragazzo sorrise, aveva dei denti bianchissimi.  
-Giuro che non è una banale e strausata tecnica da rimorchio, mi sembri davvero un volto conosciuto: non ci siamo incontrati da qualche parte?  
Sirius si strinse nelle spalle. Non aveva proprio voglia di accennare ai propri trascorsi, così disse solo: -Può essere, non saprei- Poi aggiunse: -Comunque non è che mi sarebbe dispiaciuto anche l'altro caso: i classici non muoiono mai.  
Il ragazzo rise e poi abbassò gli occhi, come in un accenno di timidezza. Subito smentito dal fatto che nell'abbassarsi andarono a puntarsi dritti sul cavallo dei pantaloni, molto aderenti, di Sirius.  
Il mago non si sottrasse all'esame: sapeva di avere una dotazione ragguardevole, e da quando era entrato lì dentro era stato costantemente semiduro, quindi il cuoio al suo cavallo era decisamente gonfio e tirato e di certo non lo avrebbe fatto sfigurare.   
In effetti quando il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo sembrava compiaciuto. Ammiccando disse: -Hai degli occhi bellissimi.  
Sirius ridacchiò a propria volta, quindi ridusse improvvisamente la distanza tra loro. Afferrò con una mano una spalla del tipo e lo attirò contro di sé. I loro petti si strusciarono l'uno sull'altro, i loro bacini si scontrarono. Gli accarezzò una guancia con il naso, muovendosi in direzione dell'orecchio, dove sussurrò: -Cosa ti piace fare?

Harry sedeva su una poltrona dello studio, era in pigiama e vestaglia, la finestra aperta per fare uscire Edwige e non più richiusa. Era un'estate particolarmente calda e la brezza che entrava era piacevole.   
Il ragazzo stava cercando di leggere un libro ma non riusciva a concentrarsi. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando andare il capo indietro contro lo schienale, godendosi la carezza dell'aria.  
Continuava a pensare a Sirius.   
In quel momento non c'era. Era uscito.  
Dopo cena era andato a cambiarsi e quando era passato a salutarlo indossava dei pantaloni di pelle nera che si sagomavano sul suo corpo lasciando ben poco all'immaginazione e sopra il suo giubbotto sempre di pelle nera: era chiuso e non aveva potuto vedere bene, ma aveva avuto l'impressione, da quel poco di scollo, che sotto non indossasse nulla. I grossi anfibi con le fibbie di metallo che gli aveva già visto completavano il tutto.  
Non gli aveva detto dove andava ed Harry non lo aveva chiesto. Non ne aveva bisogno, perché sapeva benissimo la risposta: andava a rimorchiare.   
Questa consapevolezza gli si era piantata nel cervello e non lo aveva più abbandonato per il resto della serata.  
Sirius avrebbe incontrato qualcuno, probabilmente uno sconosciuto, e avrebbero fatto sesso. Lo avrebbe portato lì a casa? Non ne era sicuro, ma sembrava alquanto probabile.  
Sirius avrebbe portato un uomo nella stanza accanto alla sua e lo avrebbe scopato.  
Teneva gli occhi chiusi, seguendo l'immagine nella sua mente: Sirius e un uomo sconosciuto, probabilmente con il volto dolce e il corpo muscoloso come il suo ex, sul letto di Sirius, che si baciavano.  
Si baciavano ed erano nudi. Con un brivido si era reso conto che nell'abbraccio entrambe le erezioni sarebbero state premute fra loro, proprio come quella mattina di tempo prima l'erezione mattutina di Harry addormentato era premuta sul corpo di Sirius attraverso il pigiama.  
Anche adesso era duro nei pantaloni del pigiama, ma cercò di non pensarci, di fingere che non fosse così.  
La sua mente però continuò a torturarlo procedendo nella sua ricostruzione. Secondo quanto il padrino gli aveva confidato, e se Fred gli aveva detto la verità, ad un certo punto Sirius avrebbe infilato il suo pene nel sedere dell'altro uomo.   
Harry ripensò alla sera di tre giorni prima, quando si era guardato lì dietro allo specchio. La sua apertura gli era sembrata così piccola... però dopotutto per fare la cacca si apriva...  
Schiuse gli occhi e, anche se lo studio era illuminato solo da candele, per un attimo si sentì accecato dalla tanta luce, per quanto si erano dilatate le sue pupille. Sentiva il pulsare del membro nei pantaloni.  
Si guardò intorno e scorse un tagliacarte d'argento. Aveva il manico affusolato e tondeggiante, con solo delle sottili incisioni decorative. Mentre l'idea si profilava nella mente sentì la gola inaridirsi e il proprio uccello contrarsi. Certo, quell'arnese era molto più sottile di quanto fosse un membro normale, ma per fare una prova sarebbe andato bene, si disse.  
Un attimo dopo si era tolto i pantaloni del pigiama. Rifletté un momento su come mettersi, quindi optò per appoggiarsi con il bacino sul bracciolo, il capo sulla seduta e le gambe a terra: in questo modo il suo sedere era sollevato e facilmente raggiungibile. Infatti fu relativamente semplice allungare il braccio indietro e puntare il tagliacarte lì in mezzo, di manico.  
Era gelato e questo lo fece rabbrividire, ma in modo piacevole. Sentiva il proprio membro premere, durissimo, contro la pelle del mobile.  
Un po' meno semplice fu trovare la propria apertura, ma dopo aver tastato alla cieca un po' in giro, gli sembrò di aver trovato il punto giusto. Spinse per entrare e sentì i propri muscoli cedere. La soddisfazione non fece in tempo a provarla che sentì una fitta di fortissimo dolore bruciante che lo costrinse a desistere.  
Sentiva il cuore battere a mille, mentre la delusione lo invase. Faceva male!  
Buttò via il tagliacarte con stizza, come se fosse sua la colpa. Poi scosse la testa e si portò una mano sul pene, che aveva improvvisamente perso un po' di turgore, ma non del tutto, e si accarezzò come a consolarsi.  
Rapidamente tornò completamente duro e allora chiuse di nuovo gli occhi per godersi la sensazione delle proprie stesse carezze. Non poté tuttavia smettere di pensare all'esperimento appena fatto.

Era ancora nella stessa posizione, il sedere all'aria. Si era aspettato una sensazione piacevole, invece era stato così doloroso: cosa aveva sbagliato? Forse semplicemente non era vero che funzionasse in quel modo, gli altri lo avevano preso in giro? O c'era qualche trucco che lui non sapeva? Oppure è perché era la prima volta: gli avevano spiegato che la prima volta per le ragazze fosse doloroso, ma che le volte successive diventava piacevole. Forse funzionava ugualmente anche per gli uomini passivi? O forse era proprio così: si faceva in quel modo ed era doloroso. Possibile? Chi avrebbe accettato di farsi far male? Si chiese Harry. Nessuno, era la risposta ovvia! Eppure più ci pensava e più si toccava, più gli sembrava che se invece del fermacarte ci fosse stato il corpo di Sirius, l'erezione di Sirius vogliosa di lui, Harry avrebbe volentieri accettato il dolore perché l'uomo potesse godere dentro di lui. Alcune voci si levarono in protesta, qualcuna sdegnata all'idea del dolore, molte altre per il fatto assurdo che Harry avesse pensato di fare sesso con Sirius. Ma erano voci deboli, fievoli... sempre più mute man mano che nella mente del ragazzo si definiva l'immagine di Sirius dietro di lui, che lo premeva ancora di più sulla poltrona mentre si muoveva dentro il sedere di Harry come Harry si stava muovendo nella propria mano.   
E il fresco ricordo un po' spaventoso del dolore del suo maldestro esperimento sembrava fondersi perfettamente con una gioia strana ed esaltata di immaginare Sirius gemere di soddisfazione nell'affondare in lui fino a svuotarsi nel suo corpo. E mentre lo pensava fu il ragazzo a svuotarsi, bagnandosi le dita.  
Rimase a riprendere fiato, attonito.

Solo dopo molto tempo osò sollevarsi. Si era sporcato e aveva sporcato anche un po' la poltrona. Corse in bagno a lavarsi le mani e poi tornò con un rotolo di carta igienica ed un bicchiere d'acqua. Con quelli si mise a pulire di buona lena la pelle, strofinando ancora e ancora.  
Intanto pensava. Dopo l'orgasmo le voci nella sua testa avevano ripreso a sdegnarsi, sempre più severe. Quello che aveva immaginato non aveva senso: le cose non potevano di certo funzionare in quel modo. Inoltre aveva pensato... aveva immaginato davvero di fare sesso con Sirius? Era assurdo! Insomma, un conto era desiderare di voler apprendere cose sul sesso dal proprio padrino, un altro conto era voler fare sesso proprio con lui!   
Continuò a pulire finché non gli sembrò che non si vedesse più nulla e quando finì aveva preso una decisione.  
Entrò in camera di Sirius in punta di piedi, come se qualcuno potesse sentirlo anche se in effetti era solo in casa. Valutò un po' di opzioni e quindi decise di nascondersi nell'armadio. Scelse quello dei mantelli invernali, sia perché erano fuori stagione e quindi era improbabile che Sirius lo aprisse, sia perché gli facevano da comoda imbottitura. Chiuse le ante con cura, quindi accostó l'occhio allo spiraglio: perfetto, il letto era proprio di fronte all'armadio e rimaneva perfettamente visibile. Se Sirius fosse tornato a casa con la sua conquista... be', in un modo o in un altro, Harry era sicuro che si sarebbe schiarito le idee.  
Così, sentendosi un po' curioso, un po' di nuovo eccitato ed un po' in colpa, si raggomitolò lì in mezzo e si mise ad aspettare, finché ad un certo punto si addormentó.


	6. Dove Harry assiste ad uno spettacolo inaspettato.

Harry si svegliò sentendo il lieve tonfo della porta.  
Sbarrò gli occhi all'improvviso, nel buio, mentre rapidamente tutta la situazione tornava presente alla sua mente.  
Era nascosto nell'armadio di Sirius.  
E Sirius era appena rientrato. Forse con qualcuno.  
Proprio in quel momento sentì una voce sconosciuta dire: "ha proprio una bella casa" e un brivido gli percorse tutta la schiena.  
C'era davvero un altro uomo con Sirius! E...  
Cercando di non fare rumore si sporse in avanti per accostare l'occhio alla fessura tra le ante dell'armadio. Per un momento non vide altro che la stanza vuota, il letto, la poltrona, poi una sagoma gli si pose davanti, coprendo quasi tutto il suo campo visivo. Era un uomo, e non era Sirius.  
Ne vedeva la schiena, la nuca accarezzata da dei ricci biondi come quelli di un angelo, le spalle fasciate da una camicia di pelle nera e sotto dei jeans attillati che sagomavano delle natiche tonde e sode che sporgevano vistosamente dalla figura esile. Harry cercò di studiarne ogni dettaglio, cercando di capire cosa di lui piacesse a Sirius, cosa lo avesse spinto ad invitarlo a casa propria. Non era così difficile immaginarlo, anche se Harry non si era mai soffermato prima a pensare cosa rendesse un uomo attraente, saltava agli occhi che quello lo fosse.  
-Be'? sei ancora in piedi?- La voce di Sirius suonò dura, quasi un rimprovero.  
L'uomo riccio si voltò di lato, mostrando un profilo regolare, con una leggera barba bionda ad indurire un volto dai tratti per il resto morbidi e aggraziati, il naso piccolo, il mento dalla linea dolce. Si scostò, i gomiti angolati intorno al corpo, i pollici infilati nella cintura con un fare strafottente, e Harry tornò a vedere di più della stanza.  
Vide Sirius, i capelli lunghi sciolti sulle spalle, un'espressione più aspra di quella che aveva quando scherzava con Harry, gli occhi sfavillanti. Non si stava rivolgendo al biondo ma guardava da un'altra parte. Il ragazzo si spostò cautamente di lato e vide una terza persona. Un bell'uomo anche quello, con i capelli più scuri, corti, i pantaloni in pelle e una canottiera bianca che lasciava scoperti i muscoli ben delineati delle braccia. Sul suo volto c'era una espressione strana ed indecifrabile, forse preoccupazione.  
-Già cominci a non mantenere le promesse?- Chiese ancora Sirius.  
-Mi scusi, Signore, subito- Rispose il castano, ma prima che la frase fosse finita il padrino di Harry lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, torcendoglielo dietro la schiena.  
Poi gli aveva dato un calcio. Dritto sul sedere.  
Il ragazzo nell'armadio aveva gli occhi sbarrati, guardando la scena senza capire.  
Si era aspettato che Sirius portasse a casa qualcuno con cui fare sesso... Perché stava litigando?  
E cosa significava tutta quella violenza manesca?  
Un secondo ed un terzo calcio seguirono il primo ed Harry sentì l'uomo castano uggiolare, mentre con un quarto colpo sul deretano da parte del pesante anfibio di Sirius, cadeva a terra. Si tenne con le braccia in avanti, ma Harry vide Sirius dargli un colpo sul fianco, facendolo sbilanciare ulteriormente, e quando cadde di lato gli schiacciò la guancia con la suola della scarpa.  
-Se dici che appena in privato sarai ai miei piedi, significa subito, chiaro?- Disse Sirius -O sei un bugiardo?  
-No Signore- disse l'uomo, con una voce roca.  
-Bene- ribatté Sirius, sempre con quel tono duro -perché non mi piacciono i bugiardi.  
Il suo piede parve schiacciare il volto del mal capitato un po' di più, Harry lo sentì gemere, ma un attimo dopo Sirius si era allontanato.  
Il ragazzo non sapeva davvero cosa pensare.  
L'uomo a terra, Sirius con quell'espressione strana, il biondo... anche lui stava guardando Sirius e il castano, e sorrideva, apparentemente divertito. Sembrava tutto davvero surreale ed assurdo. E senza senso. Soprattutto senza senso.  
Eppure, in tutta quella insensatezza, non riusciva a pensare male di Sirius; stava trattando davvero male quel tipo, ma doveva esserci una spiegazione che lui non sapeva. E poi era... figo. Si quella era la parola più appropriata. In tutta quella folle interazione, non si poteva non notare come Sirius emanasse quasi una luce tanto era bello e pieno di... qualcosa, come un'energia. Doveva per forza avere la ragione dalla sua parte, per avere degli occhi così luminosi.  
A quel punto il padrone di casa si avvicinò all'uomo riccio e gli afferrò il colletto della camicia, attirandolo verso di sé fino a far unire le loro labbra. Il primo piano del loro bacio fece sentire ad Harry uno strano fremito. Era...   
Non aveva mai visto due uomini baciarsi, era davvero strano. Aveva visto varie scene di film con uomini e donne che si baciavano e ogni tanto qualcuno farlo dal vivo, molte volte si era immaginato lui stesso baciare una ragazza. Quello che aveva davanti agli occhi invece era completamente diverso. Il pizzetto di Sirius si strofinava contro la corta barba del biondo, e il suo padrino sembrava star quasi mangiando la bocca dell'altro, che continuava a rimanere immobile, le braccia piegate sui fianchi, il collo teso. Sirius si allontanò ed Harry vide sul volto del biondo ancora quell'espressione divertita, un po' sorniona.   
Sirius lasciò andare il colletto della sua camicia, ma non si allontanò, invece si voltò un attimo per guardare nuovamente il moro, che era rimasto a terra, pur mettendosi di nuovo dritto.  
-Tu spogliati- gli ordinò il mago lapidario, quindi tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione all'uomo riccio.   
E lo schiaffeggiò.  
Harry sentì lo schiocco della mano del padrino sulla guancia dell'altro e se ne sentì rintronato. Perché diamine si comportava così?  
Prima che potesse capirci qualcosa i due uomini avevano ripreso a baciarsi.   
Il ragazzo fu nuovamente calamitato da quella vista e ben presto il bacio divenne più intenso. Le mani di Sirius afferrarono il collo del biondo con forza, e infine questo tolse le mani dalla propria vita per portarle sulle spalle di Sirius, stringendolo a sé.  
Harry li vide avvinghiarsi e questo spazzò per un attimo via tutte le altre domande. Era un bacio così... vero... completo...  
Improvvisamente Harry realizzò una cosa che non aveva mai colto. Tutte le volte che aveva visto un uomo e una donna baciarsi aveva sempre pensato che lui stesse baciando lei, mentre Sirius e il biondo SI stavano baciando. In effetti era stupido e assurdo, sicuramente anche in quei casi il lui e la lei di turno si stavano baciando, era Harry che si era sempre concentrato solo su un lato. Era Harry che aveva sempre guardato solo il maschio.  
Mentre questa realizzazione si faceva strada nella mente del quattordicenne, il bacio si scioglieva.  
Sirius tirò i ricci biondi allontanando la testa dell'altro che rimase un po' intontito. La sua espressione non era più per nulla sostenuta e dovette convincere il padrino di Harry perché commentò con un "ah ecco" soddisfatto.  
Nel frattempo l'uomo castano si era spogliato e rimesso in ginocchio non troppo lontano. Harry, che durante il bacio degli altri due non era riuscito a guardare altro, si spostò di nuovo per vederlo meglio. Era seduto sui talloni, le mani dietro la schiena, le spalle dritte e il capo chino. Il ragazzo, dopo un attimo, vide che dal lato delle sue cosce sbucava la punta turgida del suo pene.  
Era eccitato? Con tutto che era stato trattato malissimo?  
Questo era davvero strano...  
Il ragazzo nell'armadio sentiva la testa ronzare, non riusciva a pensare con chiarezza, non riusciva a capire nulla. Rimase immobile, aspettando. Doveva vedere, scoprire, anche se avrebbe compreso solo in seguito, forse.  
Sirius si era spostato, aveva aperto il cassetto del comodino e ne stava tirando fuori vari oggetti di natura sconosciuta. Harry lo vide quindi avvicinarsi alla bella poltrona proprio davanti all'armadio dove il ragazzo era nascosto, e si sedette. Lasciò cadere qualcuna delle cose prese per terra, una pezza e un tubetto di cui non vedeva l'etichetta.  
Il ragazzo nudo in ginocchio gli si avvicinò, Harry si sentì arrossire vedendo la spaccatura del suo sedere mentre gattonava. Si pose davanti a Sirius e iniziò a strofinargli gli stivali con lo straccio e quello che si rivelò essere lucido da scarpe.  
Sirius gli rivolse solo un breve cenno del capo quindi riportò gli occhi verso il biondo, ancora in piedi. Harry lo aveva proprio davanti e ne vedeva perfettamente l'espressione del volto, indecifrabile e bellissimo.  
-Comincia a spogliarti anche tu- disse -con calma.  
-Sì signore- rispose il ragazzo riccio in tono ammiccante e un po' strafottente, quindi fece quanto detto.  
Harry adesso lo vedeva solo in parte, essendo troppo vicino alle ante dell'armadio, ma intuì il movimento di gomito con cui sbottonava la camicia di pelle, che poi si fece scivolare dalle spalle. Non riusciva a vederne il corpo, ma dopo altro armeggiare il biondo si spostò, tornando visibile. Era nudo, adesso, le spalle dritte, le natiche che sembravano quelle di una statua, le gambe lunghe, coperte di una leggera peluria bionda.  
Era bello. Lo si vedeva perfettamente, e lo si leggeva con ancora più certezza negli occhi di Sirius che lo osservavano. Il suo sguardo brillante e voluttuoso scivolò sul suo corpo con ammirazione e prepotente brama... Harry ripensò ai propri tormenti, a quando si era chiesto con terrore se Sirius avrebbe potuto trovarlo attraente, e capì vedendo il volto del padrino che non aveva alcun senso continuare a fingere terrore a quell'idea, almeno con sé stesso, perché poter essere guardato con quegli occhi doveva essere la cosa più eccitante del mondo. Sentì il proprio stesso membro inturgidirsi sempre di più, ammaliato da quello sguardo nonostante tutta la stranezza della situazione.  
Continuando a mirare all'uomo riccio, Sirius si alzò, Harry lo vide avvicinarsi all'armadio e per un attimo sentì il cuore in gola, ma l'uomo fortunatamente andò verso un'altra anta, probabilmente. Harry non lo vide più per un poco, e quando ritornò teneva in mano delle altre cose.  
Queste cose sembravano un guinzaglio e una racchetta da ping pong in pelle nera e una specie di picche delle carte, tridimenzionale. Perplesso Harry rimase ad osservare. Quello che in teoria avrebbe dovuto essere il collare attaccato alla fine del guinzaglio era estremamente piccolo, più adatto ad un pupazzetto che ad un cane vero. Che comunque non gli risultava proprio essere presente in quella casa.   
-In ginocchio sulla poltrona, piegato in avanti- disse Sirius, sempre con quel tono che non ammetteva repliche, usando il guinzaglio per colpire la schiena dell'uomo castano rimasto in ginocchio.   
-Sì Signore- replicò quello, con neanche una lamentela per il colpo ricevuto. Si dispose quindi come indicato, e Harry si sentì ancora più in imbarazzo perché dalla sua prospettiva adesso poteva vedere una perfetta panoramica di tutto il suo sedere. Sirius gli premette la schiena con una mano, piegandolo di più, e le sue palle sbucarono tra le cosce.   
Il ragazzo fremette, chiedendosi se a quel punto Sirius lo avrebbe scopato, nel culo, come aveva detto Fred. Era quello il momento della verità?  
Il sedere dell'uomo era sodo, coperto di una leggera peluria, e veniva offerto sfrontatamente allo sguardo del padrino, oltre che di Harry stesso. All'uomo piaceva? Lo voleva? Lo avrebbe...  
Sirius lasciò stare il sedere, invece si dedicò ai testicoli. Li afferrò con mano decisa e dopo un breve armeggiare che dal punto di Harry fu coperto dalla schiena del padrone di casa, si riallontanò lasciandolo con lo scroto strizzato alla base dal piccolo collare di pelle, dal quale partiva il lungo guinzaglio. Presto però l'uomo tornò, e questa volta davvero per il suo sedere. Harry non riuscì a vedere bene; Sirius teneva in mano quello strano coso a forma di picche e un tubetto, non quello del lucido da scarpe un altro e, dopo una certa quantità di gemiti del moro, la base del picche sporgeva tra le sue natiche.  
Sirius mormorò qualcosa, che Harry non riuscì a sentire, quindi lo strattonò per farlo scendere dalla poltrona.   
Il castano si inginocchiò nuovamente per terra, ma questa volta il guinzaglio nero gli usciva da in mezzo alle gambe, passava dietro la sua schiena e finiva nella mano di Sirius.  
L'uomo gemette quando venne tirato e il suo bacino ebbe un buffo scatto indietro, inarcandogli la schiena.   
-Hai visto, come è bravo e obbediente adesso?- Commentò Sirius, guardando nuovamente il biondo -tu invece sei un ragazzaccio, vero?  
Quello sbuffò in risposta e un cipiglio apparentemente arrabbiato ma che nascondeva una certa dose di divertimento si dipinse in volto al padrino di Harry, che sentì nuovamente il fiato salirgli in gola. Cosa sarebbe successo adesso?  
-E' così che si risponde?!  
Il biondo non replicò, e Sirius ripeté nuovvamente la domanda, mentre lo afferrava per i capelli e letteralmente lo trascinava verso la poltrona.  
-Scusi- Harry gli sentì mormorare, ma Sirius non reagì e continuò a strattonarlo finché, sedutosi nuovamente sulla poltrona, lo tirò verso di sé, sulle proprie gambe, la chioma riccia ad un lato del suo bacino, il sedere dall'altro, il busto poggiato sulle cosce di Sirius. L'uomo biondo sembrò contorcersi un attimo, prima di assestarsi nella nuova posizione. Il padrino di Harry adesso impugnava la paletta nera, e Harry capì a quel punto cosa sarebbe successo. Gli vide sollevare il braccio per caricare il colpo quindi ricadere con uno schiocco sonoro sulle natiche dell'uomo, che gemette forte.  
Il gesto si ripeté più volte, mentre il ragazzo nell'armadio continuava a chiedersi il perché di tutto quello. Era... Assurdo, strano, inquietante, eppure il volto di Sirius continuava a sfavillare di bellezza, e Harry non riusciva a non esserne ammaliato.  
L'uomo si agitava sulle sue ginocchia, protestava ogni tanto, ma senza fare realmente nulla per sottrarsi. Sirius ad ogni colpo sembrava infiammato di una santa furia, e i suoi occhi ardevano come braci. E poi lasciò andare la paletta, e continuò a colpirlo con la mano, ma delle carezze si inframmezzarono ai colpi, sempre più intime, sempre più invasive, Harry gli vide le dita muoversi tra le natiche, o così sembrava dal suo punto di vista, e gliele vide ungersi con la stessa sostanza usata con l'asso di picche, e ripetere il gesto ancora e ancora.  
E poi il biondo venne spostato, si sollevò e si mise a cavalcioni del bacino di Sirius e ora Harry le natiche le poteva vedere perfettamente, e le dita di Sirius le arpionarono, allargandole. Harry sentì la testa ronzare, il cervello completamente sconnesso, quando vide che Sirius si era calato i pantaloni e la sua erezione... Era enorme. Bellissima. E puntava perfettamente in direzione del sedere del biondo.   
Harry vide il suo bacino scendere su quello di Sirius, e dalla sua prospettiva la visuale era perfetta. Sentiva il cuore battere nel petto come se volesse saltargli fuori, mentre l'uccello di Sirius premeva sull'apertura, che si schiuse, si allargò intorno a lui fino a lasciarlo entrare sempre di più.  
-Leccami le palle, ed il suo culo- Disse Sirius, afferrando nuovamente il guinzaglio, e Harry vide l'uomo castano avvicinarsi con il volto lì dove i corpi degli altri due uomini si univano e il ragazzo si sentì quasi venire al pensiero di poter essere al suo posto. Guardare quello spettacolo da vicino, poterne osservare ogni dettaglio...  
Era vero, allora, era tutto vero. Lo stava vedendo, e se solo avesse potuto essere al posto del castano, ancora più vicino, e toccare la pelle di Sirius, e quella del biondo tesa intorno a lui, e sentire il loro calore, i loro fremiti, oltre ai gemiti sonori che arrivavano fino all'armadio... E intanto il biondo continuava a muoversi sulla sua verga, che si sfilava dal suo interno e poi rientrava. La sensazione di dolore provata con il suo piccolo esperimento si sovrapponeva all'immagine dell'uccello di Sirius facendolo apparire ai suoi occhi ancora più enorme, in una sinergia di batticuori timorosi e desideranti, fino a non capirci più nulla.


	7. Di vestiti, masturbazione e confidenze.

-Ma tu sesso lo hai mai fatto?  
Fred ammiccò: -sì.  
-Quella cosa che mi hai detto l'altra volta?- insistette Harry, fissandolo -nel sedere?! Lo hai fatto?!  
-Be'- Fred arrossì -In effetti no, abbiamo... fatto altre cose...  
-Ah- Harry sembrò vagamente deluso, ma poi sorrise e aggiunse -tipo?  
-Be' sai, altre cose... con le mani e la bocca.  
Harry arrossì a propria volta, ripensando a quelle poche immagini che erano passate nel suo dormitorio arrivando fino a lui.   
-E come è stato?  
Fred sorrise, ammiccando: -Harry ma tu...?- chiese maliziosamente, lasciando la frase senza conclusione.  
-Io cosa?  
-Intendo se anche tu sei, pensi di essere... hai capito no?- Non voleva essere lui a dirlo, sapeva che poteva essere difficile accettarsi per alcune persone, ed Harry era molto giovane, però continuava a guardarlo fisso, aspettandosi che finisse la frase, così si fece coraggio e cercando di infondere un tono gentile alle sue parole, anche se non gli era solito: -gay?  
Il più giovane diventò completamente paonazzo e iniziò a tossicchiare.  
-Ehi, ho solo chiesto. E non ci sarebbe niente di male comunque, lo sai- Disse.  
-Sì io... Non penso ci sia qualcosa di male- il moro si era messo sulla difensiva -ci mancherebbe! E' solo... Ecco... Come si fa a saperlo?  
Fred riprese a sorridere, gli occhi blu luminosi: -E' molto semplice. Se ti ecciti con altri ragazzi.  
L'altro annuì, sembrava logico, ma...   
-Ti è mai venuto duro pensando ad un maschio?  
Harry arrossì appena, iniziando a balbettare: -Be'... io... ecco... be'...  
-Ok- lo canzonò il rosso: -non c'è bisogno che lo dica, è evidente che è così.  
-Come? Cosa sarebbe evidente?!  
-Mi hai praticamente placcato per il corridoio, per portarmi qui a farmi queste domande!  
-Io... no, in realtà volevo chiederti del negozio di scherzi, di come stanno andando i progetti, ma poi è capitato l'argomento e niente, ho solo chiesto, di te, perché siamo amici. Così nulla più- Non era chiaro perché negò la cosa, gli venne naturale, spontaneo.  
Non gli dovette però venire anche convincente, perché Fred scoppiò a ridere in modo scomposto.  
Il ragazzò chinò il capo, umiliato. In effetti aveva detto una cosa stupida, e poi... ma che motivo c'era?  
-Ok ok... Può essere, un paio di volte. Non mi era mai successo prima!- si decise quindi ad ammettere.  
La successiva mossa di Fred fu del tutto inaspettata, venne verso di lui con fare sornione, sempre più vicino: -E questo ragazzo, sono per caso io?- Chiese.  
Harry non seppe cosa rispondere, rimase lì, fermo immobile come un baccalà. Fred era sempre più vicino e lo guardava negli occhi. Sempre più vicino, una mano gli si posò sulla coscia mentre tutto il suo busto era sporto in avanti.  
Harry sobbalzò quando sentì le sue dita risalire verso il suo inguine.  
-Ok, non sono io- commentò ancora il rosso, senza scanzarsi o smettere di sorridere -Ma questo è perfetto Harry, perché se adesso ti piace, potrai essere certo che quel tipo non è solo un'eccezione ma che sei proprio finocchio su tutta la linea- E con quelle parole pose la mano esattamente sul pacco del più piccolo.  
Harry era ancora sinceramente sconvolto da tutta quella situazione, non se lo era aspettato affatto. Non si era aspettato proprio niente di simile.  
Sentì le mani di Fred armeggiare con la sua cintura, e non riuscì a pensare niente di sensato da dire.  
Poi le dita si aprirono un varco, scesero arrivando a toccare il suo membro.  
Sobbalzò per quel contatto intimo, e a stento trattenne un grido.  
Era... così strano, essere toccati da una mano non propria, oh, così strano.  
E forse Fred aveva ragione, era un esperimento sensato, così avrebbe potuto capire meglio se questa sua fissa per Sirius fosse una strana follia o solo parte della sua natura.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi, e presto sentì il proprio membro iniziare a reagire alla mano del compagno.  
Sollevando nuovamente le palpebre vide Fred che lo fissava, un'espressione sempre più soddisfatta mentre lo sentiva indurirsi. Harry fu eccitato ancora di più da questo, dal volto biricchino e puntuto di Fred che si compiaceva per lui, fissandolo dall'alto sopra di lui, ma vicinissimo.   
La sua mano si serrò decisa sul suo membro ora completamente eretto e iniziò a muoversi ad un ritmo regolare.  
Si sentì gemere, arreso al suo assalto. Ma c'erano altre cose di cui avrebbe voluto chiedere!  
-Ma fa male?- provo quindi, sospirando -quando ti entrano dentro lì dietro. Non fa male?   
-Vorresti provare?- chiese Fred malizioso, continuando ad accarezzarlo.  
Harry scosse la testa con decisione: -No! Non adesso. Solo non capisco: non è troppo stretto?  
-Come ti ho detto non ho mai provato, ma... Penso dipenda da quanto è gentile quello che lo infila. Se ci va piano, se unge bene tutto con dell'olio...   
-Ah...- Harry sentì di perdere il controllo mentre chiudeva gli occhi e gli tornò alla mente l'immagine dell'uccello di Sirius dentro il sedere di quel tipo che si calava su di lui...  
Venne nel palmo di Fred con una specie di fischio.  
Il rosso lasciò la presa dopo che il moro smise di sospirare e si abbandonò all'indietro.  
Fred aprì un cassetto di quello che doveva essere proprio il suo comodino, accanto al letto su cui si erano seduti a parlare. Prese quelli che dopo un attimo si rivelarono essere dei fazzoletti e lì usò per pulire i resti del piacere di Harry prima dalle proprie dita poi dal compagno stesso.  
-Ti è piaciuto?  
Il moro si riscosse dal proprio intontimento: -Sì ma...- Provò a spiegare: -Cioè ti ringrazio per la prova ma io...- balbettò -ecco... non so se adesso tu... io... non penso di... essere innamorato di te.  
Fred non rispose subito ed Harry si sentì sprofondare: -Scusa io... Non volevo che tu pensassi...   
Non osava guardarlo negli occhi ma dopo un attimo lo sentì ridacchiare.  
-Ehy tranquillo!- Gli disse, con una spintarella amichevole sulla spalla -neanche io sono innamorato di te.  
Harry tornò a guardarlo, un po' titubante.  
-E' stato un onore e un bello svago estivo, sconvolgerti tutto- disse sempre con quel suo sguardo biricchino che gli era caratteristico -Ma un gioco. Un bel gioco, che se tu vuoi finisce qui.  
-Io...  
-Chi è lui?- Lo incalzò Fred.  
-Lui?  
-Questo che ti piace. Chi è?  
Harry tentennò. Non sapeva cosa rispondere, non sapeva neanche se Sirius gli piacesse o cosa, e comunque non poteva certo dirlo a qualcuno.  
-Lui, è uno che vive a Grimould Place- svagò. Non era esattamente una bugia.  
Fred sorrise -Oh, un vicino di casa?! E ci hai mai parlato?  
-Sì, qualche volta.  
-Oh oh, ma allora è una cosa seria. E secondo te potrebbe essere gay o... no?  
-Credo che lo sia.  
-Ma allora cosa aspetti?!- Esclamò il rosso.  
-Io... è impossibile, non ci sono possibilità che io gli piaccia...  
-Perché non dovresti piacergli? Ecco magari dandoti un attimo una aggiustata...- disse, indicando la maglietta stracciata e scolorita di tre taglie più grandi che Harry indossava in quel momento.  
-Tu dici?  
-Ma sì, Harry... ti ho visto negli spogliatoi, non hai un brutto fisico, e poi con questo fascino un po' esotico...- E dicendolo gli scompigliò la chioma bruna, facendolo arrossire.  
Harry non seppe che dire. Era normale che Fred cercasse di convincerlo a provarci con un altro subito dopo avergli fatto una sega? Che se ne stessero lì continuando a parlare come nulla fosse stato?  
E in effetti il ricordo sembrava già diventare quasi irreale, come se fosse stato solo un sogno un po' strano.

-Ehi amico, dove eri finito?- Commentò Ron quando lo vide apparire nel giardino della Tana dove erano ospiti.  
-Stavo chiacchierando con Fred.  
-Stai sempre con Fred e George in questi giorni...- Commentò Ron -cosa avete da confabulare tanto?  
-Ma niente! Volevo solo lasciarti un attimo campo libero.  
Vide le orecchie di Ron diventare paonazze.  
-Non c'è fretta. Quando sarete pronti mi racconterete...  
-Be', non è che ci sia molto da raccontare Herm... Noi...   
-Vi siete baciati o no?- lo incalzò.  
Ron ridacchiò nervosamente -forse...  
-Ma come forse?!  
-Ragazzi!! E' pronto!- Li chiamò Molly dalla porta sul retro, e in un attimo tutta la masnada di gente che bivaccava qua e là si assiepò verso la cucina dalla quale veniva un ottimo odore di arrosto.  
Intorno al tavolo di casa Weasley c'era sempre una atmosfera magica, di gioia e famiglia, che faceva sentire perfettamente a casa tutti. Ginny rideva per qualcosa che aveva detto Tonks, Remus e Sirius parlavano, Fred e George erano come sempre uno accanto all'altro, Ron ed Hermione sembravano scambiarsi occhiate languide ad ogni boccone. Harry si sentiva davvero felice.  
Ripensò a quanto era successo con Fred prima, e a cosa si erano detti, ma ben presto la sua attenzione venne calamitata dal padrino. Era così diverso, in quel momento, rispetto all'uomo che aveva visto quella sera dall'armadio, mentre si mostrava affabile e caciarone insieme a tutti gli altri. Eppure c'era ancora quella luce in lui...  
Sirius dovette sentire il suo sguardo perché improvvisamente si voltò a guardarlo a propria volta. Gli fece un occhiolino, ed il ragazzo si sentì improvvisamente la bocca impastata.  
Staccò il contatto visivo con la scusa di versarsi un po' d'acqua e quando tornò a controllare Sirius stava nuovamente parlando con gli altri al suo capo della tavola.  
-Spero che siate a buon punto con i compiti delle vacanze- stava dicendo Hermione -così finiti quelli potete iniziare un ripasso generale.  
Harry rispose all'alzata di sopracciglia di Ron con un sorriso.  
Sirius scosse la testa e i suoi capelli si agitarono con eleganza sulle sue spalle, Harry sentì una stretta forte allo stomaco. Possibile che quelle strane sensazioni che Sirius gli suscitava fossero davvero... una cotta? Era ridicolo anche solo pensarlo, aveva solo quattordici anni ed era il suo figlioccio accidenti! Era un idiota, e sicuramente se era una cotta sarebbe rimasta incorrisposta.

-o-o- 

-Ecco!- Esclamò Harry, indicando una vetrina in cui facevano bella mostra di sé vari modelli di anfibi neri pieni di borchie, magliette strappate e accessori di pelle con decorazioni di metallo dalle fogge piuttosto aggressive.  
Fred si girò a guardare dove l'amico stava indicando e sollevò un sopracciglio: -Davvero?  
-Sì, secondo me a lui piacciono cose di questo tipo, si veste un po' così- poteva sbilanciarsi su questo, tanto Fred non aveva mai visto Sirius in versione babbana e non c'era rischio che facesse il nesso.  
Entrarono nel negozio e iniziarono a guardarsi in giro. Il commesso li guardò in modo strano, forse perché il loro aspetto non li faceva tipici clienti di quel posto, ma li lasciò osservare senza intromettersi.  
-Se avete bisogno di qualche informazione sono qui- disse solo -e lì c'è il camerino per provare.  
Fred sembrava piuttosto scettico sui pantaloni di pelle che Harry prese in mano, ma quando glieli vide indosso sorrise: -Niente male. Se non altro ti mettono in mostra il sedere magnificamente.  
Harry arrossì ma poi commentò: -E' quello lo scopo, no?  
-Sfacciato!- Lo prese in giro il rosso.  
-Ehi! Non è quello che mi hai consigliato tu? Trovare qualcosa che valorizzasse di più la mercanzia?!  
Si guardò allo specchio. La pelle si sagomava perfettamente sulle sue gambe, estremamente aderenti.   
-Vuoi proprio stupirlo eh?! Ok, prendili!- decretò il rosso.  
Comprò anche un paio di stivali neri, alti fino a poco sotto il ginocchio, la suola a carroarmato bella erta, per alzarsi di qualche centimetro, e con dei draghi sulle fibie, una cintura con lo stesso decoro e qualche maglietta abbastanza attillata con dei disegni fichi.  
-Pausa?- Chiese Harry, adocchiando una pasticceria sulla strada babbana su cui si erano avventurati.  
Fred fu entusiasta e iniziarono a rimpinzarsi di pasticcini, offerti da Harry a ringraziamento della compagnia nello shopping.  
-Ci mancherebbe, Harry, mi sto divertendo. Cerca però di non diventare come quello, se no mica ci entri più in quei pantaloni!- aggiunse, indicando un uomo obesissimo seduto qualche tavolo più in là.  
-Secondo te ho fatto bene a prenderli?  
-Be', se vuoi farti guardare il culo, sì di certo. Io ho faticato a non metterti le mani addosso nel camerino.  
Harry si coprì il volto con le mani imbarazzato ma ridacchiando: -Ma poi... Non sono molto esperto, cosa devo fare?  
-Invitalo a casa tua. Non credo Sirius ti farebbe problemi no?  
Harry scosse la testa.  
-Gli fai vedere la tua stanza e poi...  
-E poi? Poi cosa succede? Io non so niente di queste cose...  
-Be', dai Harry, vi baciate e vi toccate.   
-E se capisce che sono un completo imbranato e non so niente?  
-Lui non sa che sei vergine? Voglio dire, hai quattordici anni, se lo aspetterà. Imparerete insieme.  
-Sì, ma... e se lui pensa che sono scemo? Non so neanche come funziona!  
-Merlino, non farmi il melodrammatico adesso! Te lo ho spiegato.  
-L'altra volta hai detto che serve dell'olio, e che sia gentile quello che...  
-Sì, per far scivolare meglio no, e penso sia utile andare per gradi, cominciare con un dito per aprire piano piano, soprattutto perché è la tua prima volta... Perché mi pare di capire che saresti tu quello che lo prende, giusto?  
Harry si coprì il volto con le mani: -ma tanto è una follia! Non succederà mai che io gli piaccia!  
-Secondo me non potrà resisterti invece.  
-E se non è gentile?- Commentò Harry ancora.  
-Perché non dovrebbe esserlo? Gli dici di andare piano...  
-Non so, l'altro giorno... Ho visto... su una rivista no, questi tizi che facevano sesso e c'era questo che era molto aggressivo e trattava male...  
-In che senso trattava male.  
-Anche fisicamente, tipo picchiando no?  
-Ma intendi... tipo delle sculacciate?  
-Ecco, sì, proprio così.  
-Be' ma quello è un porno, Harry! Lo fanno per far vedere che sono degli zozzoni.  
-Ah- Harry ci pensò un attimo -E se non fosse un porno? Cioè, perché qualcuno dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere?   
-Quale cosa?  
-Trattare male la persona con cui lo fa, insomma...   
-Immagino che a qualcuno piaccia, per movimentare un po' le cose...  
-Dici che è tipo un... gioco porcello?- Ridacchiò nel dirlo, imbarazzato.  
-Sì, be', ma se non ti piace puoi dire di no. Perché pensi che vorrebbe fare queste cose?   
-No, che ne so! Io non lo so! Te lo ho detto, lo ho solo visto in una rivista- Harry si alzò, un po' nervoso -Sentì, continuiamo il giro?  
Videro ancora altri negozi, ed Harry comprò un paio di camice, un giubotto di pelle, dei jeans molto attillati, e degli altri jeans con delle gambe orrende ma che gli facevano un bel culo, costavano poco, e secondo Fred si potevano tagliare per farne degli shorts.  
Mentre tornava a casa il moro si sentiva la testa girare. Era una follia!

-o-o-

  
Harry si svegliò quella mattina prima del solito. Si era addormentato continuando a ripensare a tutta la situazione, e si era svegliato senza avere ancora nulla di chiaro in testa.  
Gli piaceva Sirius? Era davvero così?  
E se era così, non avrebbe dovuto nasconderlo e far finta di nulla finché non gli fosse passata? Dannazione, era così sbagliato.  
Si infilò gli occhiali, guardando le buste ai piedi del letto che aveva comprato con Fred il giorno prima. Era stato folle farsi convincere in quegli acquisti ed era folle pensare di...  
Cercò di immaginarsi mentre cercava di essere ammaliante con Sirius... e un potente rossore lo inondò, nonostante fosse solo un pensiero.  
Da quando ne aveva parlato con Fred tutto era improvvisamente diventato terribilmente concreto... ma era davvero quello che voleva? Sedurre Sirius e... farsi fare quelle cose?  
No, no. Era stato un pomeriggio divertente, era stato carino per un poco baloccarsi con l'idea di... ma no, era impossibile. Si alzò, deciso a prendere i vestiti appena comprati e infilarli infondo al proprio armadio per non tirarli fuori mai più. Aveva già afferrato le buste quando fu fermato da un nuovo pensiero.  
Infondo, si disse, quei vestiti ormai li aveva comprati e non voleva dire per forza che... Aveva deciso di volersi sentire più sicuro e mettersi alla prova, dopotutto, e senz'altro un cambiamento gli sarebbe giovato. Poteva pur sempre indossarli, a prescindere dal suo padrino.  
Cominciò a tirare fuori dalle buste le cose comprate... Certo che non aveva per nulla pensato al senso della misura. Era stato facile giocare ad immaginarsi provocante con Fred, ma ora quei cosi li avrebbe potuti mai inossare davvero? Si chiese, tenendo in mano gli shorts che l'amico gli aveva tagliato.   
Li indossò, per prova, e si guardò allo specchio: erano... improponibili. Nessuno sarebbe mai potuto andare in giro in quel modo erano...  
"Da stupro" aveva detto Fred.  
Esatto.  
"Be' se vuoi far sì che lui ti veda con altri occhi, devi shockarlo" disse una vocina nella sua testa.   
"Stai zitto" Gli rispose Harry "zitto, zitto!" Però non se li tolse. Si infilò calzini e anfibi e una delle nuove magliette.   
Uscì in corridoio sentendosi oltremodo ridicolo, ma per fortuna Sirius ancora non si era svegliato.   
"Fai ancora in tempo, non ti ha visto nessuno, fila a cambiarti!" Disse un'altra delle voci nella testa di Harry.   
"E' solo un paio di shorts!" Commentò un'altra ancora (Davvero, forse avrebbe dovuto fare qualche cura per la schizzofrenia) "cerca semplicemente di essere rilassato e naturale".  
Rilassato e naturale, sì.   
Avrebbe aspettato Sirius... No: avrebbe passato il tempo, semplicemente le solite cose. E se nel farlo poteva mettersi in qualche posizione che accentuasse casualmente la tonicità delle sue gambe e le braccia non grosse ma se non altro ben delineate, sarebbe stata una coincidenza.   
"Ma cosa vuoi ottenere?!"  
"Niente".  
"Tanto non servirà a nulla!"  
"Appunto".

Sirius si svegliò di ottimo umore quella mattina. Il sole era filtrato dalle finestre malchiuse fino ai suoi occhi, svegliandolo, ma senza dare fastidio. C'era il sole e quando c'era il sole sembrava che niente potesse andare male. Infatti, non c'era mai il sole ad Azkaban. Si lavò la faccia assaporando la sua giornata e prima di tutto la colazione con Harry che la avrebbe inaugurata. Il cibo, la compagnia, erano quelle piccole cose che bisognava ricordarsi di apprezzare.  
Entrò in cucina, e culo. Un gran bel culo, sicuramente, piccolo e tonico, sporto proprio nella sua direzione, sagomato da dei pantaloncini di jeans sfilacciato non più coprenti di un paio di mutande, che lasciavano scoperta una gran quantità di pelle color ambra.   
Si immobilizzò. C'era una persona in cucina. Era un ragazzo con i capelli scuri, succintamente abbigliato, piegato sopra il tavolo.  
-Chi sei?- Esordì, per far notare la sua presenza.  
Non era possibile che fosse qualcuno che si era rimorchiato, insomma, la sera prima era rimasto a casa e sicuro non aveva bevuto tanto da non ricordarsi le cose. Possibile che fosse un amico di...  
-Harry?!- Il ragazzo si era voltato, rivelando gli occhi verdi e il naso puntuto del suo figlioccio.  
Il quattordicenne non aveva sentito Sirius arrivare. Lo stava aspettando. Lo stava aspettando piegato sopra il tavolo, il sedere lascivamente sporto verso la porta, immaginando di farsi beccare proprio in quel modo. Ma era solo un gioco, solo un'idea! Non pensava che davvero sarebbe successo, pensava che Sirius avrebbe dormito ancora un po', e che comunque lo avrebbe sentito camminare nel corridoio prima che arrivasse davvero e che a quel punto si sarebbe affrettato a spostarsi prima che entrasse preso dalla timidezza. Invece era stato colto di sorpresa.  
-Buon giorno Sirius- cercò di infondere alla sua voce una calma noncurante, ma non riuscì a non esitare un attimo prima di guardarlo negli occhi e a quel punto le sue guance erano colorate di rosso.   
L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Lo aveva beccato in flagrante a fare qualcosa di strano? Che stava succedendo?  
-C.come va?- Chiese ancora Harry, tentennando appena.  
-Io bene ma tu? Cosa stai facendo?  
-Stavo sbattendo delle uova per fare una frittata- commentò il ragazzo, indicando con un gesto la terrina sulla quale era piegato un attimo prima, contenente quelle che effettivamente sembravano delle uova.  
Sirius, che dopo essersi reso conto di aver apprezzato il sedere del proprio figlioccio aveva evitato ogni altro sguardo, a quel punto si arrischiò a controllare meglio il suo abbigliamento: dei pesanti e bellissimi anfibi neri decorati con dei draghi, quei cortissimi pantaloncini di jeans chiaro e una aderente canottiera a righe nero e grigio scuro.  
Vide Harry diventare viola sotto il suo sguardo, e si affrettò a riportarlo verso il volto.  
-Ma che ti è successo? Cambio look?  
-Io... avevo solo vestiti vecchi e alla fine... non ho problemi di soldi quindi era stupido così... ieri con Fred siamo andati a vedere qualche negozio lui... mi ha detto che così stavo bene- rispose Harry tenendo lo sguardo basso, ma a quel punto lo sollevò incrociando nuovamente lo sguardo di Sirius, con dei grandi, luminosi occhi verdi pieni di emozione, deglutì e terminò in un sussurro: -tu cosa ne pensi?  
Sirius si sentì imbarazzato a propria volta, visto quello che aveva effettivamente pensato in proposito, e si schiarì un attimo la gola prima di rispondere: -Ehm... Be' Harry alla tua età è normale sperimentare un po' con l'abigliamento e fai bene a provare quello che vuoi, comunque l'importante è che ti senta a tuo agio tu.  
Harry continuò a fissarlo, e si morse il labbro inferiore nervosamente.  
-Sì, ma- insistette dopo l'attimo di silenzio -tu cosa ne pensi? A te... piaccio?-   
Era una conversazione assurda! Pensò Sirius. D'accordo l'ingenuità, ma chi è che ti mette in faccia il culo mezzo nudo e un attimo dopo ti chiede se il suo abbigliamento ti piace?! Avrebbe proprio dovuto fare un discorsetto a quel ragazzo.  
-Harry, be'...- iniziò -secondo me tu stai anche bene, e io capisco che dopo tutte quelle robe informi tu volessi un cambiamento e quindi abbia deciso di comprarti queste cose.   
Harry sorrise, ancora rosso in volto e continuò a fissarlo in attesa.  
-Però devi anche pensare ai messaggi che mandi agli altri.   
-Quali messaggi?  
Per Merlino quel ragazzo era di una ingenuità davvero incredibile. E ora come glielo avrebbe potuto spiegare?  
-Be' ecco vedi, capisci che come dicevamo questo abbigliamento mette molto in mostra il tuo corpo, e va bene, fai bene ad essere fiero di te anche da quel punto di vista, però insomma, mostrarsi in questo modo potrebbe essere inteso come un richiamo sessuale, soprattutto nei confronti di altri uomini.  
Harry, anche se continuava ad essere estremamente rosso in volto, non sembrava turbato.  
Con una specie di sorriso nervoso replicò: -Vuoi dire che ti sembro...  
-gay- concluse Sirius, mentre Harry diceva:  
-...sexy?  
Fu il turno di Sirius di fissare Harry e improvvisamente si rese conto di una cosa: il suo figlioccio era completamente paonazzo, e c'era da aspettarselo a quel punto visto che arrossiva sempre quando si parlava di sesso, ma la verità è che lo era da quando Sirius era entrato e tutto il tempo aveva parlato con quel filo di voce nervosa. Era imbarazzato fin da quando si era sollevato dal tavolo all'ingresso di Sirius, il che voleva dire che fin da allora era stato perfettamente consapevole che il punto fosse proprio il sesso.  
Dopotutto il ragazzo stava crescendo e, per quanto timido, era normale che volesse sperimentarsi proprio per quanto riguardasse il sex appeal. Aveva tutto il diritto di farlo, e l'ingenuo era stato proprio Sirius a non capire che la sua domanda fosse proprio una richiesta di consigli in quel senso. E lui di certo non poteva fargli una reprimenda.  
-Be', sai che c'è. Non importano gli stereotipi, Harry, puoi vestirti come vuoi, e poi sì, stai molto bene. Bellissimi stivali tra l'altro- decretò, con un sorriso rasserenatore, quindi aggiunse: -Allora questa frittata?  
Harry sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata, la mente ronzare.   
-L'altra sera- raccontò tra un boccone e l'altro per cercare di sembrare normale, nonostante il rombo sordo del sangue nelle tempie ancora minuti dopo -mentre tu eri fuori ho ascoltato un po' di radio e ho trovato una stazione che secondo me potrebbe piacerti! Se non hai impegni questa mattina potremmo ascoltarla un po' insieme...

Così finita la colazione andarono nella stanza di sopra, dove c'era l'impianto stereo, e Harry regolò la frequenza fino alla stazione che gli aveva consigliato George.  
Ascoltarono un paio di canzoni in silenzio, ma quando iniziò la terza finalmente Sirius commentò: -Dai, niente male per ora! Proprio niente male.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, aveva proprio sperato di fare bella figura.  
-Allora non fa proprio tutto schifo quello che suonano oggi...  
Harry annuì -a quanto pare. Ehi, ti va di fare quella cosa di sentire i bassi per terra?  
Sirius sorrise: -Ok- rispose, con una alzata di spalle  
Con la musica alta, stesi sul pavimento, si sentivano le vibrazioni per tutto il corpo. Era... un modo simpatico di ascoltare la musica e poi... Non aveva un particolare piano in mente, ma l'idea di stare vicino a Sirius gli sembrava desiderabile.  
Non sapeva bene se quello che pensava di provare fosse vero. Quell'immagine che aveva rubato, di Sirius che faceva quelle cose con quelle due persone, lo aveva turbato molto. Aveva visto Sirius fare sesso ed era stato... strano.  
Dovette piegare le gambe perché la reazione fisica del suo corpo a quel ricordo, allo sguardo ammirato che adesso lasciava scorrere sul profilo del padrino steso al suo fianco, non fosse evidente. Tuttavia c'erano anche confusione e sgomento ancora molto vivi in lui.   
E adesso, per davvero, era stato davanti a Sirius con quei vestiti.   
Ma non era successo niente. Tranne che l'uomo lo aveva notato e aveva detto che i pantaloncini corti fossero un richiamo sessuale e gli stivali bellissimi. Era un sollievo?  
Non era affatto sicuro che sarebbe stato pronto, se davvero quella mattina...  
"-Cambio look?  
-Avevo solo vestiti vecchi e così... Fred dice che sto bene, tu cosa ne pensi? Ti piaccio?  
-Ti sei vestito così per piacere a me?  
-Sì. Per piacerti. Per compiacerti, Signore.  
-Harry, ti rendi conto dei messaggi che mandi? Mostrarsi in questo modo potrebbe essere inteso come un richiamo sessuale...  
-Vuoi dire che ti sembro sexy?  
-Certo che mi sembri sexy: sei un bellissimo ragazzo e appena ti ho visto così ho subito pensato che avrei voluto fare sesso con te.  
-Allora fallo.  
-Cosa?  
-Tutto quello che vuoi, mio Signore.  
-Harry io... voglio mettertelo nel sedere.  
-D'accordo, però sii gentile per favore.  
-Ma certo, puoi fidarti di me."  
Tuttavia, pur sapendolo, e pur sapendo come fosse andata nella realtà, pensarci gli fece premere fortemente il membro contro la stoffa stretta dei jeans e contemporamente attorcigliare lo stomaco.   
Era meglio che non fosse successo niente di simile, non avrebbe saputo cosa fare.   
Non era neanche sicuro di volerlo davvero.  
Però...  
Cavolo il pensiero era così eccitante.  
Sirius teneva gli occhi chiusi, steso proprio lì accanto.  
Non lo stava guardando, per fortuna.  
Stava lì, rilassato, i lunghi capelli neri sparsi per terra, i tratti eleganti e fieri del volto, le palpebre distese su chi sa quali pensieri...  
Tutto quello che voleva era starsene lì accanto a lui. Davvero, nient'altro.  
Perché però continuava a pensare all'immagine del suo membro duro che fendeva la spaccatura di quell'altro uomo?   
Voleva solo che rimanesse lì, ascoltare la musica insieme, sentire il calore del suo corpo...  
Allungò un braccio, un po' tremante, sfiorando quello di Sirius, fino ad arrivare alla sua mano.  
La afferrò. Le loro dita si intrecciarono.  
Harry riabbassò un attimo lo sguardo. Se lo sentiva così gonfio, ma in quella posizione, con le gambe piegate, la protuberanza sembrava ben nascosta.  
Risollevò lo sguardò verso Sirius.   
Aveva aperto gli occhi. Lo guardava a propria volta.  
Sentì il cuore improvvisamente in gola e le guance andare a fuoco.

Sirius si stava godendo beatamente la musica. Era un pezzo che non conosceva, dalle sonorità interessanti. Le sentiva vibrare in tutto il corpo. Sorrise, gli occhi chiusi, concentrato. Quelle erano le cose belle della vita, decisamente. Gli sembrava quasi di essere tornato ragazzo, con Remus, James e Peter avevano passato numerose giornate estive praticamente in quel modo.   
Accanto a lui adesso invece c'era Harry, il figlio di James che era così grande da pensare al sesso, eppure sembrava ieri che lui stesso si stava facendo le prime domande in merito, che aveva detto agli altri di essere gay, che aveva avuto le sue prime esperienze con i primi ragazzi, che si era comprato la moto, che aveva scoperto fantasie ancora più insolite, che aveva trovato il suo mentore e poco dopo il suo ragazzo con il quale aveva iniziato a sperimentarle e poi...  
Tutto era stato interrotto bruscamente quando stava appena sbocciando. Erano passati anni, anni da cancellare, e ora doveva ripartire da dove aveva lasciato le cose, anche se non era più un adolescente, anche se il mondo era andato avanti.  
Una mano strinse la sua. Stava per sprofondare in questi pensieri, pronti a sommergerlo, a rattristare quel momento prima sereno, quando quella mano venne a salvarlo, a riportarlo indietro. Verso il presente, la sensazione del sole estivo sulla pelle, della bella musica tutt'intorno.  
Voltò la testa verso Harry, che gli aveva preso la mano e anche il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo nella sua direzione un attimo dopo. Degli occhi verdi meravigliosi, luminosissimi, enormi, guancie vermiglie e labbra umide, leggermente schiuse in un sospiro giusto poco meno che impercettibile, dietro, quasi sullo sfondo, delle gambe nude, toniche, abbronzate. Sembrava quasi che stesse tremando, o era una sua impressione?  
Si sentiva la testa un poco ovattata, il pensare non più di un ronzio indistinto. Gli era successo spesso, e quello che era seguito alla sensazione era sempre stata qualche sciocchezza divertente di cui non si era mai pentito, neanche quando avrebbe dovuto. Per questo neanche quel giorno si preoccupò troppo di schiarirsi le idee e racimolare lucidità.  
Il pavimento vibrava di musica e si tingeva di grossi scacchi chiari là dove si stagliava la luce che entrava dalle ampie finestre, nella sua mano c'era la mano calda di Harry, che lo stringeva.  
La strinse a propria volta, e poi tirò, avvicinando il ragazzo a sé. Erano entrambi su un lato adesso, Sirius disteso, Harry raggomitolato con le gambe al petto. Stava indubiamente tremando.  
-Harry stai bene?- Sussurrò. Non sapeva quale istinto lo avesse portato a sussurrare.  
Allungò un braccio in un fare protettivo, avvolgendo il corpo di Harry e premendoselo contro il petto.  
Lo sentì sobbalzare nel suo abbraccio, poi però annuì, con un sorriso timido. Il suo volto era vicinissimo al suo, i suoi occhi verdi parevano brillare di luce propria e lo fissavano con una intensità quasi spaventosa. Dalle sue labbra schiuse uscivano respiri rapidi e sincopati.   
Sirius strinse l'abbraccio, le ginocchia nude di Harry premute contro il suo petto, la mano premuta sulla sua schiena. Harry si agitò contro di lui, senza spostarsi, le ginocchia sfregarono l'una contro l'altra mentre si dondolava di pochi centimetri.  
Tra i ronzii nel suo cervello un vago sentore che avrebbe dovuto capire qualcosa, ma onestamente non aveva alcuna voglia di farlo.  
Avrebbe altrimenti riconosciuto la maldestra gestione di una prepotente erezione nei movimenti sconnessi del ragazzo; avrebbe indovinato i brividi di una eccitazione accecante nei suoi sospiri umidi, nella grandezza delle sue pupille, nel vermiglio sulle sue guance. Il ragazzo si sentiva annegare in un turbamento fortissimo, essere così vicino a lui, stretto a lui... Non era la prima volta che accadeva, ma adesso sembrava tutto così diverso, più significativo, più intenso. Il cervello gridava contro la gabbia delle consuetidini, il cuore batteva fortissimo nella gabbia del petto, l'uccello premeva senza decenza stretto dalla gabbia di stoffa.  
Sapeva di non star nascondendo del tutto la sua situazione, ma onestamente non riusciva a fare di meglio. E d'altra parte non aveva alcuna intenzione di allontanarsi dalla perdizione dei sensi del calore del corpo di Sirius.  
-Cosa succede Harry, ti fa male la cicatrice?- Sirius mosse la mano, in quella che nelle sue intenzioni era assolutamente una carezza rassicurante, ma per qualche strana circostanza della posizione si trovò a scendere fino a trovarsi sotto il palmo l'orlo sfilacciato dei pantaloncini di Harry. Ma non fu la pelle liscia della natica del ragazzo sotto i polpastrelli di mignolo e anulare a far accorgere il proprietario della mano di dove la biricchina fosse finita, bensì lo sbarrarsi degli occhi di Harry, pochi centimetri davanti ai suoi.   
Sirius spostò la mano immediatamente a quel punto, per quel poco di buon senso che dopotutto aveva non certo perché la sensazione del gluteo sodo del figlioccio sotto le dita fosse in qualche modo spiacevole. L'arto risalì giudiziosamente sulla schiena, fino a stare in mezzo alle scapole, proprio come niente fosse.  
Harry continuava a fissarlo con quegli occhi sbarrati, e tremava e la strana indistinta emozione sul suo volto improvvisamente sembrava senza dubbio paura.  
"Dannazione" Pensò l'uomo adulto "non lo ho fatto a posta! Non è che ora pensa che volessi molestarlo?"  
Harry si mosse, nella direzione opposta a quella che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare: contro il petto di Sirius. Si strinse ancora di più a lui, raggomitolandosi contro il suo corpo e andando a nascondere il volto sulla sua spalla. Sirius lo strinse ancora di più, un po' perplesso, sentendolo sobbalzare in sospiri disordinati.  
-Harry?- Provò a chiamarlo Sirius, senza ricevere risposta.  
Solo dopo un lungo minuto lo sentì mormorare, la voce già bassa attutita dalla stoffa della veste del padrino.  
-Tu non mi faresti del male vero? Non mi picchieresti mai?  
La domanda giunse del tutto assurda alle orecchie dell'uomo, la cui prima reazione fu uno sbuffo di quasi-risata.   
-Harry, ma che dici? Ti sembro uno che picchia la gente?!- Ribatté con un tono leggermente canzonatorio.  
Lo sguardo che Harry gli rivolse, sollevando il capo e tornando a porre su di lui degli occhi profondissimi e carichi di intenzione, gli fece passare ogni divertimento.  
-Perché ti è venuta questa idea?- Chiese, la gola improvvisamente un po' secca -i Dursley alzavano anche le mani?- provò, andando a tentoni.  
-Loro non c'entrano niente- rispose il ragazzo, brusco. La sua reazione aveva sorpreso sé stesso per primo, ma quando aveva sentito la mano di Sirius sulle natiche, speranza impossibile fino ad un attimo prima, la sua mente gli aveva ripresentato l'immagine di quella stessa mano che calava sulle natiche dell'uomo dell'altra volta in colpi decisi. La vicinanza estrema di quel ricordo rubato con il brivido elettrico al contatto delle dita di Sirius con quella parte del suo corpo aveva fatto sentire ad Harry una paura improvvisa e fortissima.  
Si girò e, avendo cura di tenere nascosto a Sirius il proprio davanti, si allontanò.  
-Scusami, non è niente, non preoccuparti- si ricordò di dire, mentre già usciva dal salone.  
Sirius non si tranquillizzò affatto, e dopo pochi secondi si alzò per seguire il ragazzo.  
Non lo trovò per le scale.   
Harry infatti era corso velocemente, andando a chiudersi in camera sua.  
Sentendo le tempie pulsare si era buttato sul letto ed aperto i pantaloncini frettolosamente, senza neanche calarli aveva afferrato la propria erezione. Erano bastati pochi movimenti del polso per venire copiosamente.  
Ma non era bastato. La mano aveva continuato a muoversi, il suo membro a mantenere un turgore solido, pur se meno esplosivo. Le fantasie avevano iniziato a formarsi con più calma, ma non meno passione.  
Se Sirius avesse capito, dalla sua frase sconsiderata, che Harry lo aveva spiato? Immaginò che entrasse nella stanza, il volto brillante di quella stessa santa furia che gli aveva visto l'altro giorno.  
-Come ti permetti di spiarmi? Di entrare in camera mia senza permesso?- Lo avrebbe rimproverato.  
Harry avrebbe chiesto scusa ma l'uomo avrebbe ignorato la sua supplica e se lo sarebbe messo sulle ginocchia, gli avrebbe scoperto il sedere e lo avrebbe colpito. Più volte. Gli avrebbe fatto male, ma lo avrebbe fatto con quegli occhi brillanti e si sarebbe eccitato nel farlo. L'idea che un attimo prima lo aveva riempito di terrore improvvisamente era diventata languida e perversamente desiderabile. Rinunciando a capire, Harry aveva continuato ad accarezzarsi finché non era venuto una seconda volta.  
Tutto chiuso in camera sua, certo, ma senza un incantesimo insonorizzante questo purtroppo non bastava. Sirius aveva accostato l'orecchio alla sua porta, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di andare a consolare Harry da qualsiasi turbamento lo avesse attanagliato, ma gli era bastato un attimo per rendersi conto che i gemiti che giungevano dalla sua stanza non erano affatto singhiozzi di angoscia.  
La testa non smetteva di ronzare mentre sentiva Harry mugolare di piacere chiuso in camera sua, un attimo dopo essere scappato dal suo abbraccio.  
Significava qualcosa?  
Non poteva riflettere in quelle condizioni. L'uomo andò in salotto, prendendo dal porta bottiglie il suo scotch preferito e versandosene un abbondante bicchiere. Si sedette sul divano bevendolo tutto rapidamente. Il secondo lo sorseggiò più piano, mentre i pezzi di quella strana mattina iniziavano ad assemblarsi tra i suoi pensieri.

-o-o-

-Remus- esordì.   
Erano ore dopo, il ragazzo era uscito dalla sua stanza per pranzo, con dei jeans più lunghi anche se piuttosto attillati, che sparivano dentro gli anfibi. Avevano fatto finta di nulla.   
Aveva studiato tutto il pomeriggio, finché Remus non era arrivato per cena. Avevano trascorso una serata come tante altre, poi il ragazzo si era ritirato per la notte e i due uomini adulti si erano chiusi in salotto.   
Avevano già parlato di altre cose, ma improvvisamente Sirius aveva sospeso le chiacchiere, chiamando l'altro in quel modo che significava un argomento importante. L'amico lo aveva guardato in attesa.  
-Pensi sia possibile che io piaccia ad Harry?  
-Perché non dovresti? Certo che gli piaci!- rispose il mannaro sorridendo.  
Sirius lo guardò per un attimo, quindi chiarì: -intendo... sessualmente.  
-Cosa?- Remus fece uno scatto indietro con la testa, come se volesse scacciare una fastidiosa mosca.  
-Credo che Harry provi per me qualcosa di...  
-Sessuale- ripeté Remus, sputando fuori la parola come se fosse fisicamente sgradevole -E perché mai?- chiese poi ancora.  
-Be' ecco, già questa mattina si era vestito in modo diverso, molto... provocante.  
-Mi è parso vestito in modo più curato del solito- ribatté Remus -ma non lo definirei così provocante. Poi non me ne intendo, per carità ma...  
-Non era vestito così questa mattina- replicò Sirius a propria volta -indossava degli shorts cortissimi, a metà del culo, metà!  
-E' giovane e fa caldo- insistette il mannaro.  
-Per carità. Quella è solo una cosa, so che il vestito di per sé potrebbe non significare niente, lasciami finire però!  
-Ok, vai avanti- accordò il licantropo.  
-Stavamo ascoltando un po' di musica insieme e lui mi ha preso una mano e mi fissava con occhi languidi e tremava. Onestamente io all'inizio ho pensato che stesse male così lo ho abbracciato, ma tremava solo di più, sospirava come se il contatto con il mio corpo lo mandasse su di giri e continuava a fissarmi con quegli occhi...   
Remus fece segno di aver qualcosa da dire, ma si trattenne quando Sirius continuò a parlare:  
-... e poi è fugito improvvisamente e si è chiuso in camera sua. Ho pensato di seguirlo per capire come stesse, ma avvicinandomi ho sentito che... si stava facendo una sega, ne sono sicuro.  
-Hai finito?- Chiese Remus, con la sua voce più severa.  
-Sì.  
-Bene, perché non voglio sentire una parola di più sui suoi occhi o i suoi sospiri.  
-Ma tu mi hai chiesto...- provò Sirius, ma l'altro lo interruppe con decisione:  
-Non-Una-Parola-Di-Più. Sei un testa di cazzo Sirius! Ti sei preso una cotta per lui!  
Sirius corrucciò la fronte: -Sto dicendo il contrario, veramente.  
-Per una sega?!- Remus ribatté, alzando un poco la voce, per riabbasarla un attimo dopo: -Si è fatto una sega, e allora? E' adolescente, se le farà di continuo. E vive con te, quindi starete insieme di continuo. Non mi sembra così strano che per coincidenza se ne sia fatta una proprio dopo aver fatto una cosa con te, non vuol certo dire che ci sia un nesso!   
-Tu dici? Ma anche prima...  
-Ti guardava languidamente? No! Sirius, per Merlino, non scherzare: sei tu che lo hai visto in quel modo, chi sa lui a cosa stava pensando! E tu sei così pieno di ego da pensare che...  
-Ma ti giuro che...- provò il padrino di Harry, ma fu nuovamente interrotto dall'amico:  
-Ti ho detto che non lo voglio sentire! Sirius, tutte le cose che hai detto sono... voglio dire: i suoi occhi, il suo sospiro, la sensazione di stringerlo, la lunghezza dei suoi pantaloncini... sono cose che TU hai notato. Sei tu che... Merlino, non ci voglio pensare!  
-Non ho una cotta per lui, Remus, è ridicolo!  
-Ha no? Non ti piace?!  
-E' un ragazzino! E' il mio figlioccio!  
-Lo so- Ribatté duro il licantropo -Lo so. E tu lo sai?  
-Ma certo!  
-Quindi non gli hai guardato il sedere e i suoi occhi-oh-così-languidi? I suoi certo, come no!  
Sirius esitò un attimo prima di rispondere e questo bastò a Remus per scuotere la testa, sconsolato e imprecare: -Merda! Merlino! Merda!  
L'animagus restò in silenzio ancora, guardando l'amico e riflettendo sulle sue parole.  
-Senti- disse poi cauto -non dico che non sia un bel ragazzo ma davvero non... insomma, non sono un animale! Non ho alcun... intento... e tu dovresti fidarti di me.  
-Bene, perfetto, allora smettila di dire queste cose.  
-Quello che sto dicendo è che, ti giuro Remus lo ho abbracciato e gli si è rotto il respiro per l'eccitazione, ed è subito fugito a masturbarsi. Subito capisci? Non me lo sono inventato! E non mi fa piacere se è così! Diamine, sono preoccupato!  
-E anche fosse?- Ribatté Remus, come un disperato che non vuole arrendersi -Ha 14 anni, sarà confuso, sarà pieno di ogni idea assurda e vedrà sesso ovunque. Oggi si è eccitato per un tuo abbraccio, domani si ecciterà per un'altra cosa. Sono solo ormoni, non significa nulla, e tu non dovresti più pensarci.  
Sirius si morse un labbro -D'accordo- ammise -forse hai ragione.  
-Davvero Sirius, non ti fa bene coltivare certe idee, lascia perdere.


	8. Parliamo del ritorno a scuola

-Ci vediamo un film?- propose Sirius, finito di cenare.  
Harry sorrise mentre annuiva, un sorriso che si allungava da un lato all'altro del suo volto, illuminandolo come di luce.   
Sirius sorrise a propria volta, di riflesso. Harry aveva quella particolare capacità di contagiarlo sempre con le sue emozioni. Probabilmente perché le esprimeva in quel modo spontaneo e sfacciato, senza alcun timore. Mentre cresceva a Sirius era stato insegnato che mostrare le proprie emozioni fosse una debolezza, e anche se aveva sempre detestato quella freddezza ostentata dalla sua famiglia, non era mai riuscito a liberarsene del tutto.  
Anche i suoi amici poi, James sempre attento ad apparire "a posto" e "fico", Remus a nascondere i suoi segreti e Peter... Con un gesto del capo scacciò dalla testa il pensiero sgradevole dell'omuncolo che aveva ucciso il suo migliore amico e incastrato lui in prigione per anni.   
Agitò la bacchetta per ripulire il tavolo quindi seguì il figlioccio che già si stava dirigendo in salotto.   
-Sai è strano pensare ad un purosangue che possegga una televisione- commentò Harry mentre si sedeva sul divano con le gambe incrociate.  
-Be', tra poco non avrai più modo- replicò l'uomo, sedendoglisi a fianco.  
Per tutta l'estate Harry aveva continuato ad indossare quei pantaloncini striminziti e delle magliette aderenti dalle fantasie dark, ogni giorno che stavano soli in casa. Sirius aveva finto di ignorare la cosa, convinto delle parole di Remus, ma era evidente che fosse per lui, visto che ogni volta che dovevano vedere altre persone sostituiva gli shorts con i jeans lunghi. Non che con quelli stesse male, gli fasciavano il sedere magnificamente, ma erano certamente meno vistosi.  
Sirius prese il telecomando, cercando di distogliere la mente anche da quel pensiero.  
O da quello del sorriso imbarazzato ma compiaciuto di Harry ogni volta che lo aveva sorpreso a far cascare lo sguardo dove non avrebbe dovuto.   
Pigiò il primo tasto del telecomando, ma c'era la pubblicità, si spostò sul secondo canale.  
Harry si sporse verso di lui, pogiandogli il capo su una coscia e osservandolo dal basso. Cercava spessissimo il contatto fisico con lui, ma un attimo dopo sembrava pentirsene, arrossendo e rifuggendo il suo sguardo con fare colpevole.   
Quella volta però sembrò resistere, quando Sirius chinò gli occhi a incrociare i suoi non si sottrasse. Anzi, gli sorrise e ammiccò. Solo dopo qualche secondo come una nube di imbarazzo gli attraversò il volto, forse perché già aveva pensato quello che un attimo dopo disse: -di cosa hai voglia?- ed era evidente che cercasse di infondere alle sue parole un tono suadente ed allusivo.  
Quando Sirius aveva sollevato un sopracciglio a quelle parole, era però diventato paonazzo e aveva girato il capo quasi a nascondersi, ridacchiando di imbarazzo. Sirius avrebbe voluto che questo funzionasse nel ricordargli come Harry fosse solo un ragazzino ingenuo e confuso, la verità era invece che qualcosa nel suo petto faceva le fusa tutte le volte che vedeva la timidezza che faceva da contraltare alla sua intraprendenza.   
Il giovane aveva nascosto il volto nel suo fianco, ma ben presto lo tolse e riprese il coraggio di guardare negli occhi il padrino, che non seppe fare di meglio che sorridergli.  
Non voleva incoraggiarlo, ma neanche umiliarlo. Da settimane continuava a ripetersi le parole di Remus, a richiamare il ricordo di quando aveva l'età di Harry: si eccitava di continuo per ogni sciocchezza. C'era stato perfino un periodo, intorno ai suoi quindici anni, in cui si era masturbato pensando a James, ma in seguito era stato contento di non aver rovinato la loro amicizia per quelle che erano solo turbe ormonali. Sicuramente anche ad Harry sarebbe passata presto, e nel frattempo Sirius, da buon padrino, doveva solo cercare di non fargli vivere esperienze troppo imbarazzanti in proposito. Dopotutto non doveva resistere ancora a lungo.  
Ma quella volta Harry sembrava non volersi proprio dare pervinto: lo guardava, gli occhi liquidi, le guance vermiglie, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti, trasse un rapido respiro prima di allungare una mano sul suo braccio.   
Sirius mantenne lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo, mentre cambiava ancora canale, facendo finta di niente.  
Harry strinse le dita, iniziando a muoverle in una lieve carezza sul suo bicipite.  
L'uomo allungò una propria mano, fermando quella di Harry e scansandola, ma così facendo la rinchiuse nella propria. Era fresca e tremava leggermente.  
Se solo non fosse stato così facile immaginare cosa intrigasse tanto il più giovane...   
Se solo Sirius non avesse trovato sempre affascinante l'assurdità e la follia che ora rivedeva nel turbamento adolescenziale del figlioccio...  
-Non c'è niente- disse, spengendo la tv.  
Harry si sollevò, tornando seduto, le gambe piegate di lato.  
-Andiamo a fare un giro- disse, aveva davvero bisogno di uscire da quella casa prima di fare qualche stupidaggine.  
-In moto?- Harry sorrise entusiasta e questa volta senza alcuna allusione. Semplice e felice come un bambino.  
-Certo- annuì l'uomo, alzandosi, poi aggiunse: -forse dovresti cambiarti, con le gambe scoperte il vento rischia di darti fastidio.  
-D'accordo, hai ragione.  
Mentre Harry andava in camera sua Sirius prese un sospiro. C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutta quella situazione, e il fatto che si sentisse per lo più felice era certamente parte di ciò. Lanciò un incantesimo anche sui propri abiti, sostituendo la lunga tunica con un più pratico paio di jeans e si avviò già verso l'ingresso.  
Aveva appena afferrato i caschi e le chiavi dal mobile accanto alla porta quando sentì la voce di Harry da dietro: -sono pronto.  
Si voltò e... "oh cazzo!" esclamò la voce del buon senso dentro di lui.  
Pensava che fosse una gran buona idea far togliere ad Harry gli shorts, ma non pensava che li avrebbe sostituiti con... erano dei pantaloni di pelle estremamente aderenti, che gli fasciavano le gambe come una guaina nera, lucida. Sopra la stessa maglietta di prima e un giubotto sempre in pelle nera.  
-Che c'è?- chiese Harry, notando la sua espressione -non vado bene per andare in moto?  
-Sì, certo- dovette ammettere Sirius -sei perfetto- mentre distoglieva lo sguardo -andiamo.  
Era Harry. Harry il suo figlioccio. Il suo figlioccio di appena quindici anni. Continuò a ripetersi, mentre accendeva la moto. Era Harry, anche se era vestito come un modello fetish. Era il suo figlioccio, anche se sembrava uno dei ragazzi sulle riviste di moto sulle quali aveva scoperto di essere gay. Aveva appena compiuto quindici anni, anche se sembrava pronto ad accompagnarlo per una di quelle gare di motocross che finivano immancabilmente in una grigliata e un'ammucchiata tra i campi.  
Salì sulla moto, tirandola giù dal cavalletto, prima di aspettare che l'altro si sistemasse dietro di lui. Chiuse gli occhi mentre accendeva, cercando di calmare i nervi con la familiare sensazione del rombo del motore tra le gambe. Pensava troppo, senza dubbio.  
Eppure sembrava necessario quella volta: neanche lui poteva essere così sconsiderato. E poi Harry non avrebbe mai potuto capire certe sue esigenze.

In moto con Sirius, il suo corpo solido stretto tra le braccia, il vento addosso, la velocità. Mentre decollavano nella notte di fine estate, Harry pensò che non era stato mai così felice. Quella era stata la più bella vacanza della sua vita. Non sapeva se avrebbe mai osato dire a Sirius quello che provava, anche se probabilmente l'uomo qualcosa doveva aver capito, ma certo anche solo stargli vicino era già meraviglioso.   
Mentre si alzavano sopra la città, il ragazzo sentì una gioia immensa invaderlo e rise di felicità. Era tutto meraviglioso ora! Sirius vicino, il cuore che batteva forte nel petto. Si sentì diventare duro, mentre si stringeva di più all'uomo, ma per fortuna il viaggio lo proteggeva da dover interagire in alcun modo, perciò si lasciò andare a sensazioni e pensieri senza timore.  
E alle speranze. Gli sembrava che Sirius a volte lo guardasse come se condividesse il desiderio che provava lui. A propria volta i suoi stessi desideri nei confronti di Sirius prendevano sempre più corpo. Aiutava anche il fatto che stesse studiando: aveva trovato delle vecchie riviste, nascoste in uno scaffale alto della liberia, con raffigurazioni molto esplicite e articoli interessanti su questioni che non aveva mai immaginato. Alcune delle foto erano piuttosto cruente, ma ovunque era specificato che tutto era fatto con il consenso e, per quanto sembrasse assurdo in certi casi, il piacere di tutti i coinvolti. In particolare un testo lo aveva colpito tra gli altri, di un uomo che raccontava come si sentisse appagato nel dimostrare al suo Padrone, lo chiamava così, tutta la forza della propria dedizione nel farsi infliggere ogni punizione, e di come poi tale Padrone lo ricompensasse con cure e attenzioni e fosse orgoglioso di lui. Si era molto interrogato su quello, chiedendosi se avesse o meno senso quel discorso.  
In quel momento non ci stava propriamente pensando, ma in qualche modo tutto insieme si mischiava alla sensazione di essere portato nella notte, facendogli sentire un ronzio indistinto nelle orecchie e quella emozione di gioia e benessere e ansia infinita alla bocca dello stomaco.  
E poi Sirius iniziò una picchiata e il sobbalzo allo stomaco gli scacciò ogni considerazione. Scendevano velocissimi, quasi dritto per dritto, ed Harry si trovò a ridere e gridare insieme.   
-Whohoo!  
Solo all'ultimo l'uomo tirò il manubrio, rimettendo la moto quasi in oriziontale e facendola quindi atterrare sull'erba con delicatezza.   
-E' stato fichissimo!- disse, mentre si toglieva il casco e scendeva, leggermente malfermo sulle gambe.  
-Ti sei spaventato?  
-Per niente!- esclamò convinto, e Sirius gli sorrise orgoglioso, allungando una mano e passandola a scompigliargli i capelli appiattiti dal casco.   
Eccome se si sarebbe fatto prendere a cinghiate per meritarsi ancora quella espressione, si ritrovò a pensare.  
-Dove siamo?- Chiese, guardandosi intorno per distogliersi dal fissare imbambolato il padrino mentre scendeva a propria volta dalla moto.  
Erano su un promontorio e più in là si intuiva il mare. Tutt'intorno invece era un fresco prato.  
-Vieni- ribatté l'uomo e lo prese per mano conducendolo attraverso l'erba e i sassi.  
Harry si lasciò guidare, senza chiedere altro, sentendo un formicolio per tutto il braccio che partiva da dove le sue dita si incrociavano a quelle di Sirius.  
Arrivarono fin sull'orlo di un promontorio che finiva a picco sull'acqua. Nella notte sentivano il fragore delle onde. Harry sorrise, lusingato e commosso che lo avesse portato lì: sarebbe stata davvero una serata da ricordare.   
Il mago adulto si sedette proprio sul ciglio, le gambe penzoloni, invitando il ragazzo a fare lo stesso.  
Fece comparire una coperta di lana e ce lo avvolse, stringendolo poi tra le braccia.  
Rimasero così per ore, senza dormire, senza stufarsi. Ogni tanto si raccontavano qualcosa, qualunque cosa, per inframmezzare il silenzio, ma per lo più era sufficiente il sentirsi vicini, i respiri all'unisono.  
Harry sentiva il cuore scoppiare, e rimase così, senza pensare davvero a niente, solo non volendo rovinare quel momento per nulla al mondo. Passarono le ore. Ore lunghe, felici, mentre l'esaltazione e il sonno lo stordivano e gli facevano sentire la vita fin dentro le ossa. O era il freddo? Non aveva importanza.   
-Mi mancherai- si decise a dire Harry quando già il cielo si schiariva nell'alba del primo settembre.  
-Anche tu, dannato moccioso- replicò l'uomo.  
Harry si girò per metà nell'abbraccio, guardando gli occhi di Sirius, vicinissimi. Ne vedeva ogni ciglia, ogni screziatura delle iridi grige che riflettevano il cielo.   
Si sporse ed unì le loro labbra in un bacio lieve come la nebbia.

-o-o-

Harry sedeva sull'espresso per Hogwarts, in un angolo dello scompartimento, ascoltando distrattamente le chiacchiere di Fred, George e Lee che si scambiavano i racconti dell'estate. Ron ed Hermione erano stati scelti come prefetti e così erano dovuti andare nella carrozza adibita a loro per ricevere delle istruzioni o qualcosa di simile.  
Il treno era partito un'oretta prima e sferragliava con decisione.   
Continuava a ripensare a Sirius. All'espressione che aveva fatto quando lui lo aveva baciato. Era... Non sapeva cosa si aspettasse. E non sapeva se quello sguardo sornione, il sopracciglio sollevato, il mezzo sorriso che gli aveva teso le labbra fossero un buon segno o un cattivo segno. Non avevano detto niente in proposito, dopo.   
-Ho fame- esclamò ad un certo punto Fred.  
-E' abbastanza presto- commentò George.  
-Ma io ho fame. Harry ti va di accompagnarmi a cercare il carrello?  
Harry si riscosse dai propri pensieri fissando il ragazzo con i capelli rossi che lo guardava con intensità. Anche George lo stava fissando e così Lee, i due amici facevano rimbalzare lo sguardo tra Harry e Fred come chiedendosi cosa stesse succedendo. Il moro si affrettò a fingere un'espressione di indifferenza e si strinse nelle spalle.  
-Ok- disse solo, e seguì il gemello fuori dallo scompartimento.   
-Che succede?- Gli chiese quello appena rimasero soli.  
-Be'...-  
-Dai spara. Ci sono novità?  
-Lo ho baciato- esalò Harry, con una voce ancora più fievole di quanto il tono da confidenza segreta richiedesse.   
-Ahh- Gridò il ragazzo rosso applaudendo -e me lo dici così?! Dai dai racconta!  
-Niente è... stato solo un bacio.   
-Solo un bacio? Solo un bacio dici! Cristo Harry, se non sbaglio è il tuo PRIMO bacio!  
-Già- Harry, come al solito, sentì le guance diventare scarlatte, mentre in volto gli spuntava incontenibile un sorriso -è solo che... insomma, se solo lo avessi fatto prima, magari avremmo potuto avere tempo di approfondire, invece... ecco... è stata una cosa molto fugace.   
-Racconta come è andata, voglio i dettagli. Quando è successo.  
-Questa mattina stessa. Io... ero andato a salutarlo prima di partire ed è stato allora. Ci stavamo abbracciando e mi sono sporto e... così  
-Lingua?  
Le guance di Harry si imporporarono sempre di più. Scosse la testa.  
-Ok. E come siete rimasti?  
-Non ha commentato. E poi niente, dovevo partire quindi siamo dovuti andare. Cioè io, io sono dovuto andare.  
-Uhm...- Fred parve ragionare -Ma non ti ha neanche respinto.  
-No.  
-Be' dai Harry, è già qualcosa. Anzi forse è meglio così, insomma, magari quando torni succederà qualcosa, hai chiarito le tue intenzioni, ma intanto non sei fidanzato e nel caso ti capitasse qualche occasione a scuola potresti approfittarne.  
-Non voglio altre occasioni!- Esclamò il giovane, scandalizzato.  
-Eh, non fare il santarellino adesso!  
-Io non volevo dire...  
-Sì va be'- tagliò corto Fred -torniamo dagli altri dai.  
-Ma non abbiamo preso alcun cibo.  
-Tanto lo hanno capito che era una scusa, che dici?  
-Ma allora cosa gli diciamo?  
-Quello che ti pare Harry, devi decidere tu.  
E senza aggiungere altro Fred si avviò di nuovo verso il loro scompartimento. Harry parve tentennare un attimo, ma poi si affrettò a raggiungerlo e rientrarono insieme.  
-Vi siete sfamati?- Chiese ammiccando George.   
Fred non disse nulla, guardando Harry.  
-Dovevamo parlare di una cosa in privato.  
-Come mai?- Chiese Lee, con autentica mancanza di discrezione.  
Harry ispirò rumorosamente prima di rispondere: -Fred è il mio confidende sentimentale.  
-Non lo sapevo!- Esclamò George.  
Harry sorrise, senza commentare, e tornò a sedersi. Era giusto, non c'era proprio niente da vergognarsi, dopotutto, non stavano facendo nulla di male.   
Si sentiva molto meglio a non mentire. O almeno, non mentire troppo.

-Come è andato il viaggio?- Gli chiese Sirius.  
Prima di partire gli aveva lasciato uno specchio incantato che era collegato ad un altro specchio che aveva Sirius, così che si scambiassero le immagini l'un l'altro. Ora sedeva nel suo dormitorio e guardava il volto del padrino sorridergli da una cornice d'argento.  
-Bene.  
-Ottimo.  
-Già.  
-Volevi dirmi qualcosa in particolare Harry?  
-Io... volevo solo vedere il tuo volto- commentò il ragazzo. E per che cavolo non riusciva ad evitare di arrossire Cristo santissimo!  
-Harry...- Iniziò Sirius, poi si interruppe.  
-Sì?  
-No niente.  
Harry si sentì arrossire ancora di più, pensando che forse l'uomo avrebbe voluto parlaegli del bacio ma poi avesse cambiato idea.  
-In realtà volevo chiederti un consiglio- disse Harry, preso da un'improvvisa illuminazione.  
-Certo, dimmi dimmi.  
-Come potrei fare coming out?  
Sirius parve per un attimo senza parole, poi sputò fuori un -Cosa?  
-Volevo dei consigli su come dirlo.  
-Su come dire che cosa? A chi?  
-Vorrei dire di essere gay a Ron ed Hermione per cominciare, e magari qualcun altro, ora ci penso.  
Sirius chiuse un attimo gli occhi, come se stesse raccogliendo i pensieri.  
-Quindi pensi di essere gay- disse infine, in tono questa volta cauto.  
-Oh...- fece Harry, poi aggiunse con una piccola risata nervosa -pensavo che questo l'avessi capito.  
-Ma perché lo pensi? Sei stato con un ragazzo?  
-No- Commentò Harry categorico -"stato" no. Ma...- Possibile che l'uomo non avesse colto, dopo tutto quel tempo? Dopo il bacio -Sirius...  
-Harry, alla tua età è normale un po' di incertezza sui propri sentimenti. Potresti essere gay, o forse no, è presto per dirlo: hai solo quindici anni.  
Al ragazzo improvvisamente venne da piangere a quelle parole. Perché Sirius stava sminuendo e mettendo in dubbio quello che provava? Quello che provava PER LUI?!   
-Io non sono incerto. So quello che provo.  
-Se non sbaglio solo un paio di mesi fa sapevi di avere una cotta per una ragazza della squadra di Corvonero.  
-Tre mesi- Lo corresse Harry. Anche se era riuscito a ricacciare indietro le lacrime, la sua voce suonò molto imbronciata.  
-Io proverei a lasciar passare un po' di tempo Harry. E' normale che tu ti interroghi su te stesso e giusto che scopra le tue emozioni...  
-Io lo so cosa provo!- Esclamò il ragazzo.  
-Ma certo Harry. Dico solo di prenderti il tempo per vedere cosa va via e cosa resta.  
Harry non rispose, non sapeva cosa dire. Si sentiva così ferito da quelle parole.   
-Dai Harry, non fare quella faccia. Non sto dicendo che ci sia qualcosa che non vada in te, è così per tutti alla tua età.  
-Uhmps... Ok, be', comunque io non ho dubbi.  
-Ok.  
-Ok.  
-Buona notte ora.  
-Notte.  
No, non aveva dubbi, e glielo avrebbe dimostrato!  
Doveva essere quello il problema. In quelle settimane aveva pensato che Sirius potesse davvero dopotutto essere attratto da lui, ogni tanto lo sorprendeva a guardarlo in modi che lasciavano intuire pensieri niente affatto casti, e tutte quelle volte che Harry aveva pur maldestramente provato a flirtare non lo aveva mai propriamente respinto. Però non aveva mai fatto niente. Forse proprio perché pensava che Harry avrebbe cambiato idea da un momento all'altro, che non fosse convinto. Bene, se era così l'avrebbe fatto ricredere.


	9. Dove Harry sa ciò che vuole ma la vita non così tanto

-Ron, poi volevo parlarvi di una cosa- fu la prima cosa che disse dopo il buon giorno. Deciso. Doveva essere deciso.  
-Cosa?  
-Be' magari ne possiamo parlare quando c'è anche Hermione, così lo dico ad entrambi.   
Si finirono di vestire e quindi scesero le scale.  
-Eccola!- Hermione stava scendendo dalla scala del dormitorio delle ragazze più o meno nello stesso momento, e gli venne incontro.   
Lei e Ron si salutarono con un veloce bacio, come avevano fatto anche il giorno prima, e Harry sentì, come il giorno prima, una lieve sensazione di disagio, che però svanì rapidamente quando l'amica sorrise anche a lui.  
-Ho una fame!- disse Ron ed Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo in direzione di Harry.  
-Dai andiamo in Sala Grande così intanto chiacchieriamo un po'.  
Ed effettivamente chiacchierarono. Del più e del meno.   
Si sedettero al tavolo di Grifondoro continuando a chiacchierare.  
-Ma quindi Harry?- Chiese ad un certo punto Ron.  
-Cosa?- Chiese Hermione.  
-Stava dicendo di avere qualcosa da dirci- commentò Ron.  
-Potter!- Giunse proprio in quel momento una voce ad interromperli. Una voce strascicata e piena di malevole arroganza.  
-Sei ancora vivo- disse Draco -Pensavo che il Signore Oscuro ti avesse già ammazzato.  
-Forse non è così potente come dicono, dopotutto.   
-O forse sei stato solo fortunato, ma per quanto ancora?  
-Speri di spaventarlo- intervenne Ron -parlando di qualcuno che non c'è ora che hai capito che di tuo non fai paura neanche al mio prozio magonò?  
-Hai un prozio magonò e te ne vanti pure, compliementi Lenticchia, tu si che sai tenere alto l'onore della tua famiglia- e così dicendo se ne andò senza aggiungere altro.  
-Cosa intendevi?- Esordì Hermione dopo un momento. Non si rivolgeva ad Harry tuttavia, ma stava fissando Ron. E sembrava furente.  
-Quando?- Chiese il rosso, improvvisamente intimorito.  
-Non lo sai?  
-No!   
-Be' pensaci- disse la ragazza, alzandosi e andandosene con la cartella di scuola che le sbatteva su un fianco ad ogni passo.  
-Ma che ho fatto?!- le gridò dietro Ron, senza ottenere reazione.   
-Be'- gli rispose Harry -quello che hai detto era un po' razzista.  
-Cosa? Io non sono razzista?!  
-Lo so che non lo hai fatto apposta ma... suonava così- disse il ragazzo moro, mentre si chiedeve se essere dispiaciuto o sollevato di dover rimandare il proprio coming out.

-o-o-

Nonostante tutto il proprio convincimento nei giorni successivi Harry non riuscì a fare a meno di ripensare alle parole di Sirius. Quello che provava era davvero quel che credeva? Era possibile che avesse frainteso? Poteva in pochi mesi aver capito di essere gay quando fino all'inizio dell'estate non ne aveva alcuna idea, e anzi era piuttosto certo gli piacessero le ragazze? Sembra effettivamente assurdo, ma a ben pensarci non aveva mai avuto davvero grandi slanci verso le ragazze. Anche se aveva pensato che Cho gli piacesse, le farfalle nello stomaco che provava a pensarla erano nulla in confronto ai fremiti che gli procurava Sirius.   
Aveva provato per il sesso una certa curiosità e un modesto entusiasmo, ma ora i pensieri erotici erano diventati febbrili, accecanti, il fiato gli si mozzava in gola, la testa si svuotava, il bisogno di toccarsi si era fatto con estrema frequenza impellente e vitale. Come in effetti ci si potrebbe aspettare da qualunque adolescente, ma come per lui non era stato, non finché non aveva eletto Sirius a protagonista delle proprie fantasie. La sola idea del suo corpo lo riempiva di una smania indescrivibile, per nulla paragonabile al tiepido fascino che aveva avuto la prospettiva di figurarsi il seno di Cho.   
Provò a fare un tentativo, costringendo la mente alle fattezze della ragazza, ma neanche il vago senso di scoperta che aveva avuto un tempo servì a smuoverlo. Ripensò a quando mentre si stava toccando, ancora pensando a lei, Sirius era entrato nel bagno, sorprendendolo.   
Ripensò alle occasioni in cui lui aveva spiato Sirius. Una volta era tornato con un ragazzo in piena notte. Harry era nascosto sotto il mantello in un angolo del corridoio. Non aveva più osato entrare nella camera del padrino, dopo quella prima volta, ma non aveva resistito almeno a controllare con chi fosse, sentendolo rientrare dalla sua serata fuori.  
Era un ragazzo con i capelli corti, scuri, e la mascella squadrata. Le braccia scoperte da un gilet di pelle senza maniche. Si era gettato a terra appena entrato ed Harry si era sentito arrossire di imbarazzo riflesso, mentre quello si genufletteva baciando i piedi di Sirius calzati negli anfibi.  
-Quanta fretta- aveva commentato Sirius, poi aveva aggiunto -adesso alzati però.  
L'uomo aveva sollevato il capo, ma solo per strofinarlo contro l'inguine del padrino di Harry. Aveva portato le mani all'apertura dei pantaloni di pelle che indossava e li aveva sbottonati con gesti febbrili.   
-Ehi- aveva provato a protestare Sirius, ma poi si era lasciato andare in un sospiro quando l'ospite gli aveva cinto l'erezione con le labbra.  
Harry si era sentito tremare a quell'immagine, affascinato e sgomento. Sirius aveva portato le mani alla nuca dell'uomo e lo aveva spinto contro il proprio inguine con forza, costringendolo a riempirsi ancora di più la bocca con il suo membro. Harry lo aveva visto boccheggiare, la gola tendersi, e un brivido di terrore lo aveva percorso, all'idea che quello fosse ciò che poteva riservargli il sesso, e allo stesso tempo contorcendosi di invidia per non essere al posto dell'uomo e sentire l'eccitazione di Sirius pulsare per lui.  
Poi le mani del padrino avevano preso di lato la testa dell'amante, spingendola lontano da sé. Harry gli aveva visto l'espressione delusa, le labbra tendersi bramose di quanto non stringevano più. Era davvero così desiderabile il membro di Sirius come il volto dell'uomo sconosciuto lasciava intendere? Quale il gusto, quale il godimento di poterlo assaggiare, se il tipo sembrava così smanioso?  
Ma le mani di Sirius non lo lasciavano avvicinare, e al suo tentativo di liberare la testa gli diede uno schiaffo in pieno viso. L'uomo sembrò riprendersi con quel colpo, e guardò in alto con espressione ora imbarazzata.   
-Non vivo solo, non possiamo qui- chiarì il padrone di casa deciso -quindi ora ti alzi e mi segui in camera mia prima di svegliare il mio figlioccio. E vedi di non fare rumore.  
-Certo Signore, scusi Signore- aveva risposto quello, ed entrambi erano andati di là, lasciando Harry solo nell'ingresso con la testa vuota.   
Ci ripensò adesso e si chiese ancora la stessa cosa. Tutto gli faceva pensare che sì, effettivamente l'uccello di Sirius fosse la cosa più desiderabile cui riuscisse a pensare. Lo aveva visto solo da lontano, mentre spiava, non ne sapeva il sapore o la consistenza, ma già la sola immagine lo riempiva di libidine. Doveva essere un desiderio reale quello, come dubitarne?  
Sentiva il proprio di membro duro e bisognoso fra le dita mente faceva tali riflessioni. Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi nuovamente al ricordo di quanto aveva visto spiando dal suo armadio. Il pensiero più ricorrente da molte settimane. L'immagine dell'uccello di Sirius che affondava nel sedere dell'uomo con i ricci biondi lo aveva letteralmente ossessionato. Mentre ci ripensava Harry lasciò che le sue dita scorressero tra le sue natiche, fino ad accarezzare la sua apertura, senza osare entrare. Dopo quel primo fallimentare esperimento con il manico del tagliacarte non aveva più provato, una parte di lui aveva paura di fallire, di scoprire che non riusciva a far entrare neanche una cosa sottile come un oggetto del genere o un dito: come avrebbe potuto immaginare di accogliere il poderoso membro dell'uomo che tanto desiderava? Probabilmente Sirius avrebbe saputo come fare, mentre Harry da solo, senza consigli, avrebbe finito solo per traumatizzarsi inutilmente, questo aveva decretato.   
Così le dita rimanevano fuori, Harry sentiva il piccolo fiorellino dei muscoli sotto il polpastrello mentre nella fantasia si vedeva già allargato ad accogliere il membro di Sirius fino alla base, ancora e ancora, finché l'uomo avesse voluto, fino a svuotarsi dentro di lui. Quando immaginava Sirius godere del suo corpo era sempre il momento in cui Harry stesso veniva nella propria mano, e questa volta non fece eccezione.

Rimase sul letto senza fiato. Le immagini con cui si era intrattenuto sfumarono lasciando gradualmente il posto ai pensieri della giornata, avvolti però da un senso di benessere. Aveva creduto che masturbarsi tutti i giorni, e a volte più volte al giorno, potesse essere stancante, invece da quando aveva preso quel ritmo si sentiva solo più sereno. Forse complice anche il fatto che Voldemort non compariva nei suoi sogni da circa due mesi ormai. Chi sa se Ron ed Hermione si erano chiariti invece. E come sarebbe stata la lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure di quella mattina? Sarebbe stata la prima con il vero Alastor Moody, visto che l'anno prima in realtà non aveva mai insegnato.  
Aprì le tende del letto a baldacchino, deciso a spingere Ron a scusarsi con Hermione, ma trovò il letto dell'amico già vuoto. Si alzò e indossò la divisa, scendendo quindi in sala comune. E fu lì che trovò Ron ed Hermione, abbarbicati in una poltrona, le facce premute, le braccia intrecciate. Harry non li disturbò, e uscì da solo dal ritratto diretto in Sala Grande per la colazione.

Stava passando in un corridoio, le mani nelle tasche del mantello, vagamente assorto, quando vide Draco Malfoy che sbucava pochi metri più in là. Anche il biondo lo vide, anzi, lo fissò con malevolenza. Harry era deciso ad ignorarlo, e continuò per la sua strada come se non lo avesse notato, ma poi quello gli rivolse la parola:  
-Potter, cosa fai tutto solo? Hai deciso che la nata babbana e il morto di fame non sono più degni di te ora che sei un eroe per... cos'è, la quarta volta?  
-Lasciami stare Malfoy- disse solo, cercando di schivarlo. Non aveva proprio voglia di farsi rovinare la giornata.  
-Mi stavo solo complimentando con te... Era ora che te ne liberassi.   
-Non me ne sono liberato!  
-Ah no... vuoi dire che sono loro ad averti scaricato per fare i piccioncini?  
Harry sentì il sangue salirgli alla testa a quelle parole e si avvicinò a Malfoy in tono minaccioso.   
-E i tuoi di amichetti dove sono? Non hai paura ad andare in giro senza le spalle coperte? Qualcuno potrebbe prenderti a pugni!  
-A pugni? Potter sei davvero un babbano!   
Harry non amava litigare, ma Draco... Draco era un caso speciale. Non ne andava fiero, ma insultarlo era davvero soddisfacente. Lo afferrò per il colletto del cappotto, spingendolo contro un muro di pietra del corridoio, mentre con l'altra mano gli accarezzava il volto in modo provocatorio: -se non mi lasci in pace dovrai andare in giro a dire che un babbano ti ha rovinato quel visetto da damerino che ti ritrovi allora.  
Draco deglutì, i suoi occhi erano spalancati, la sua voce però suonò con il solito tono fintamente annoiato, per nulla credibile: -Damerino? E' il peggio che sai dire Potter? Perché non checca allora?  
-Checca non è un insulto- ribatté Harry deciso, senza allontanarsi da lui.  
-Oh già, non per te vero? Sei il cocchetto di un frocio, e adesso vivi anche con un altro frocio...  
Non fu la frase, ma mentre la diceva Harry gli vide allungare una mano a prendere la bacchetta. Lo prese per il polso prima che lo facesse, e strinse forte.   
Draco cercò di divincolarsi in una specie di braccio di ferro a mezz'aria, senza successo.   
-Chi sa, magari sei frocio pure tu- mentre lo diceva Draco fece partire una ginocchiata che colpì Harry all'inguine.   
Il moro sentì la rabbia pulsare, una volta sfumato il dolore più lancinante, e reagì torcendo maggiormente il polso di Draco, e tutto il suo corpo, facendolo finire con la faccia al muro e il braccio bloccato dietro la schiena.   
Il respiro del biondo sembrò rompersi ed Harry gioì nel vederlo cercare di divincolarsi senza successo. Poi però un calcio lo colpì sullo stinco, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Draco si liberò e si voltò colpendolo in quel momento con un pugno che finì l'opera. Il colpo non fu fortissimo, niente a che fare con quelli di Dudley, ma abbastanza da rintronarlo un momento.   
Cadde a terra, e l'altro gli fu subito sopra, a cavalcioni del suo corpo. Completamente inopportuna si presentò alla sua mente un'idea strana. Quella posizione sembrava quella di un amplesso. Draco aveva i capelli scarmigliati e la bocca semi aperta, una bocca perfetta, lucida e sospirante. I suoi occhi scintillavano.   
Harry per un attimo si sentì sgomento, e non reagì per difendersi dal secondo pugno che lo colpì in pieno viso. La mascella gli doleva, un dolore pulsante e sordo, non troppo dissimile dal premere del suo membro contro la stoffa dei pantaloni della divisa.   
Un momento, perché cavolo il suo membro stava premendo contro la stoffa della divisa?  
Stava impazzendo? E soprattutto... il sedere di Draco era proprio lì, vicinissimo!   
Se se ne fosse accorto... sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante.   
Questo pensiero gli diede la spinta per aggredire a propria volta il suo avversario. Lanciò una specie di ringhio, mentre si sollevava di forza, facendolo cadere di lato. Ma Draco si era aggrappato a lui, come per non farlo fuggire, e si ritrovarono ancora più avvinghiati, anche se questa volta a posizioni invertite. Draco a terra con le gambe ancora strette intorno ai fianchi di Harry, cercò di divincolarsi, ma Harry gli afferrò entrambe le mani bloccandogliele a terra.  
Il biondino era ancora più affannato ora, e si agitava sotto il suo corpo mentre lo guardava in cagnesco.   
-Troglodita di merda!- esclamò, e gli sputò in faccia.   
Harry gli lasciò andare un braccio per caricare un pugno, ma Draco ne approfittò per divincolarsi. Per cercare di impedirglielo gli si premette di più addosso, senza pensare. Un attimo dopo il fiato gli si bloccò in gola. Il suo uccello era durissimo ormai e venne premuto decisamente contro l'inguine di Draco. La sensazione improvvisa lo fece rabbrividire, ma niente in confronto all'ansia di essere stato scoperto.   
Un attimo dopo ancora, realizzò che anche l'uccello di Draco era rigido, e premeva poco più sopra del suo. Il pugno a mezz'aria, gli occhi fissi in quelli grigi di Draco, che lo fissava a propria volta senza fiato: rimase così un tempo imprecisato. Una frazione di secondo? Un paio di secoli? Chi poteva dirlo.   
-Ma cosa...?- Giunse una voce.   
Harry sollevò lo sguardo da Draco. C'era Cho Chang a metà del corridoio, e sul suo petto sfavillava una spilla da prefetto.  
-Aiuto!- gridò la ragazza -si stanno picchiando, aiutatemi a fermarli!  
Il moro era rimasto immobile, il pugno ancora a mezz'aria, il cervello troppo intontito per riuscire a reagire. Si sentì sollevare da delle mani che lo afferrarono da dietro, bloccandogli le braccia, mentre la stessa sorte capitava a Draco per mano di un'altro dei ragazzi accorsi.   
-Ha cominciato lui!- disse subito il biondino, divincolandosi.  
-Non è vero!- esclamò Harry.  
-Non mi interessa- Cho li guardava con disprezzo -dieci punti in meno sia a Grifondoro sia a Serpeverde. E adesso filate a colazione senza un'altra parola o lo vado a dire ad un professore.

-o-o-

Harry trovò Fred, George e Lee già al tavolo di Grifondoro e andò a sedersi accanto a loro.   
-Ehi!- Lo salutò uno dei due gemelli. Ma quale?   
Cavolo, come poteva correre a confidarsi con Fred se neanche sapeva riconoscerlo?   
-Come state?- Chiese imbarazzato.  
-Alla grande, abbiamo già iniziato a vendere un po' di merendine marinare e scherzi. E ci sono un sacco di interessati.  
-Bravi!  
-E a te come va?- Gli chiese quello seduto accanto a lui, passandogli un braccio intorno le spalle. Era Fred?  
-Bene, bene, sì- Disse Harry, arrossendo.  
-Qualcosa non va?- chiese ancora quello che lo stava abbracciando, con un sorriso gentile. Era proprio Fred vero?  
-Ehm...-   
-Se ti molesta troppo dagli pure un calcio nelle palle- disse l'altro gemello.   
Harry ridacchiò appena.  
Si servì un po' di porridge senza sapere cosa aggiungere. La colazione andò avanti tranquilla, parlando prevalentemente di quidditch.  
Quando arrivarono Ron ed Hermione Harry li salutò gentilmente, ma li lasciò un attimo dopo quando i gemelli si alzarono, seguendoli.  
-Fred?- tentò timidamente, rivolto a quello che presumeva essere lui, che effettivamente si voltò.  
-Sì?- gli chiese.  
-Hai sentito il nuovo disco dei Midnight-red Wormwood?- chiese Harry.  
-Ho sentito il singolo alla radio- Rispose Fred sorridendogli -fichissimo vero?  
-Sì... Infatti ho comprato tutto il disco.  
-Wow!  
-Se ti va, magari più tardi possiamo ascoltarlo?- Invitò il più giovane.   
-Oh, sì, volentieri. Ora... Ehm... dovrei andare giù di là per la mia lezione.  
-Sì, giusto, allora a dopo, possiamo...- lo trattenne ancora -vederci per parlare un po' un oretta prima degli allenamenti?  
-Ok, nell'ingresso, così facciamo una passeggiata nel parco?  
-Ottimo- annuì Harry.  
Guardò Fred girarsi con un ultimo cenno e affrettare il passo per raggiungere George e Lee che erano andati un po' avanti, e poi si voltò per tornare sui suoi passi. Molti pensieri in testa.   
Non rientrò in Sala Grande, ma aspettò Ron ed Hermione in corridoio, andandogli accanto quando già si erano incamminati verso l'aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
-Ah, eccoti Harry, dov'eri andato?  
-Io... dovevo chiedere una cosa... degli allenamenti- rispose.

-o-o-

Sirius aprì gli occhi sul bianco ghiaccio del soffitto reso grigio dalla penombra, tranne per una striscia di luce che lo tagliava dal lato della finestra. Si girò tra le lenzuola di raso a larghe fasce nero e argento, per osservare l'orologio sul comodino. Mancavano due minuti alle nove.   
Sbadigliò, quasi a gustarsi l'ultimo sonno, quindi si sollevò a sedere. Infilò le pantofole con un gesto automatico e si alzò; muovendsi nella fioca luce che filtrava dagli scuri lasciati appena socchiusi, afferrò e infilò la vestaglia sopra il pigiama. Si passò le mani tra i lunghi capelli mentre usciva dalla stanza, sciogliendo le ciocche setose dai pochi nodi che si erano formati durante la notte. Attraversò il corridoio, arrivò in cucina.  
Tutto era silenzioso e vuoto nella luce bianca che entrava dalle grandi finestre che si stagliavano sul cielo nuvoloso. Faceva quasi male agli occhi.  
Aprì uno scaffale, poi un altro, guardando le proprie provviste e chiedendosi cosa volesse mangiare.   
Era successo spesso negli ultimi mesi, quasi sempre in effetti, che Harry si svegliasse prima di lui e preparasse la colazione per entrambi. Si passò un'altra volta la mano tra i capelli, indeciso. La verità è che non aveva affatto voglia di cucinare. O di pensare. O di mangiare da solo nel silenzio.   
Valutò di accendere la tv, ma sembrava davvero troppo triste.   
Gli mancava quel marmocchio, questa era la verità. Non amava la solitudine, Sirius, e un tempo era stato circondato di amici, ma si era così abituato ad avere Harry sempre per casa che... Stava fissando il divano dalla porta del salotto cui si era avvicinato senza sapere cosa fare.   
Avrebbe visto volentieri un po' di televisione con Harry, o semplicemente chiacchierato e scherzato, avrebbero potuto ascoltare un po' di musica o fare una partita a SparaSchiocco. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente sedersi in poltrona osservando Harry steso su quel divano a leggere un libro, Harry con i suoi capelli in disordine, i suoi jeans striminziti, gli zigomi color pomodoro ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo.  
Scosse la testa cercando di scacciare l'immagine ben troppo poco casta del figlioccio. No, ecco cosa, sarebbe andato al bar di fronte. O magari poteva arrivare al Paiolo Magico.

-o-o-

La musica nelle orecchie, le spalle vicine, Harry e Fred sedevano sotto un albero nel parco, dal lato del lago.  
-Ti è mai successo- esordì improvvisamente Harry dopo minuti in cui non dicevano niente -che ti venisse duro per qualcuno che odi?  
-Oh... bho non ci ho mai pensato- Fred sollevò gli occhi -penso di no. Chi è?- aggiunse subito, sorridendo ammiccante.  
-Dicevo così per dire.   
-Sì certo... dai! Confessa.   
-Nessuno!- Insistette a negare Harry, pur sapendo di non avere speranze.  
-ok... allora vediamo... è... uhm... ah ma certo! E' Piton vero?  
-No!  
-Ah, è lui!- rise Fred.  
Harry scosse la testa: -Ti ho detto di no! Accidenti!  
-E quindi chi è?  
-Ti ho chiesto solo se secondo te è impossibile.   
-Be' no, magari uno può essere stronzo ma carino e sexy.   
Harry ragionò un attimo: -Ma non dovrebbe essere... tipo che quando ti piace qualcuno, non può essere solo per l'aspetto, no? Cioè ovviamente c'è anche quello, ovvio, però anche tutto il resto, perché magari con quella persona ti trovi bene, e pensi che sia qualcuno che vale e che-  
-Merlino!- lo interruppe il rosso ridendo -Sei così dolce e romantico Harry- disse, e non era chiaro se fosse un complimento o una presa in giro -Ma non farti paranoie per un'erezione. Mica è una proposta di matrimonio!  
-Ok. Però un conto è qualcuno per cui non sei innamorato ma che comunque apprezzi, un altro è qualcuno che odi. Non è...- Harry non terminò la frase. Continuava a fissare un punto perso nel prato dietro la spalla del rosso.  
Fred non seppe cosa dire, si sentiva un po' strano a dare consigli, visto che il ruolo del saggio non gli era certo solito. Forse proprio per ristabilire che non era poi una persona così ragionevole ed esemplare, agì d'impulso. Si sporse verso Harry con un gesto rapido e improvviso, allungando una mano a tenergli la testa mentre unì le loro labbra.   
Il moro fu preso alla sprovvista e non seppe cosa fare, era rimasto immobile, l'altro gli sentì sbattere le palpebre in una carezza di ciglia sui suoi zigomi.   
Si allontanò appena, guardandolo.  
-Cosa...- Harry farfugliò, la voce fioca, le gote diventate repentinamente paonazze.   
-A me non mi odi no?  
-No, certo, ma...  
-Ottimo- Fred lo zittì, unendo di nuovo le loro bocche.   
Harry era immobile, senza sapere cosa fare, la testa che gli ronzava. Fred spinse la lingua tra le sue labbra, spingendolo ad aprirle. La sentì entrare e accarezzargli le gengive, umida e ruvida. Era una sensazione strana, più intima di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Non c'era il brivido di quando aveva sfiorato le labbra di Sirius, era semplicemente un corpo estreneo che si insinuava dentro un anfratto del suo corpo mai toccato prima...   
Fu distratto dalle mani di Fred, che si erano spostate sui suoi fianchi. Il ragazzo più grande lo prese, attirandolo più vicino al suo corpo, mentre gli si spingeva contro a propria volta, unendo i loro petti e poi i loro bacini. Con un sobbalzo Harry si rese conto che l'erezione del rosso stava premendo contro la propria coscia. Sentì un brivido. Cosa stava succedendo? Dannazione, come era finito in quella situazione? Lui non provava niente per l'amico, perché lo stava baciando?  
-Fred- provò a dire, scansando la testa quanto riusciva, con il corpo di Fred che lo schiacciava contro il tronco dell'albero -io non... sono innamorato di te- la voce era fioca, gli occhi che non osavano incrociare quelli dell'altro erano tenuti bassi sul fermaglio del suo mantello sulla spalla sinistra -come ti dissi già...  
-Tranquillo Harry, lo so bene- disse il rosso, e premette ancora di più l'erezione sulla coscia del moro che gli procurò un tremito percorrergli la schiena -però mi apprezzi no?  
Cosa doveva fare? Perché diavolo erano così vicini, perché il corpo dell'altro scottava attraverso i vestiti? Gli pose le mani sul petto cercando di scansarlo almeno abbastanza per parlare -Sì, certo, sei un amico ma...   
Non fece in tempo a finire di parlare che Fred gli afferrò un polso e portò la sua mano destra in mezzo alle proprie gambe, poggiandola di palmo sulla sua erezione, che pulsò attraverso la stoffa.   
-E se non sbaglio sei in debito di una sega da quest'estate.   
Harry si sentì tremare. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare e il panico lo stava invadendo sempre di più.   
-Avanti, rilassati- Stava dicendo Fred -non sei un po' curioso di provare?  
Le dita si posero su quelle del moro, che erano rimaste immobili, spingendole a stringersi sul pacco gonfio di Fred.   
Harry girò la testa di lato, sentendosi diventare più rosso di quanto umanamente possibile. Sentiva completamente l'erezione dell'amico. Cercò di deglutire, ma gli si era formato un nodo in gola che non sembrava avere intenzione di spostarsi.   
E poi Fred aveva liberato la mano di Harry. Il moro la ritrasse mentre attonito osservava il rosso aprirsi, bottone dopo bottone, il cavallo dei pantaloni.   
O per la miseria, cosa doveva fare?  
-Fred, non...-  
-Non aver paura, è solo una sega...- disse l'altro, riprendendogli la mano e portandosela di nuovo lì.   
Harry sobbalzò entrando in contatto con la pelle dell'altro. Era caldissimo e...   
Fred gemette, e gli premette le dita a circondare la sua erezione. Harry lasciò che si spingesse nel suo pugno, e iniziò a muovere il polso.  
Il ragazzo gli lasciò andare la mano che continuò per conto proprio. Portò due dita al mento di Harry, costringendolo a girare di nuovo la testa verso di lui.   
-Merlino, quanto sei timido e carino- commentò, mentre si chinava di nuovo sul suo volto -Così dolce...-  
Ancora la sensazione di invasione viscida della sua lingua dentro la sua bocca.   
Dopo alcuni secondo riuscì a girare il volto di lato, fuggendo da quella lingua esigente. Fred non si lamentò, ma si fiondò sul lato del suo collo, baciandolo e leccandolo.   
Il moro chiuse gli occhi.   
Mosse il braccio più velocemente, cercando di pompare l'amico come meglio riusciva. Sperava di far bene, di riuscire a farlo venire. Presto possibilmente.   
Sentiva il respiro sempre più rotto di Fred sulla pelle umida della sua gola, il suo corpo si spingeva sopra di lui in esigenti movimenti di bacino che venivano incontro a quelli del suo braccio. Faceva caldo con il rosso addosso, anche se era autunno ed erano all'aperto, in una prato isolato all'ombra di un albero, dietro un cespuglio. Faceva terribilmente caldo, e si sentiva la gola appiccicaticcia di saliva e le dita sporche del liquido che aveva iniziato a uscire dalla punta del membro di Fred.   
Strinse le dita, aumentando il ritmo, e sentì l'altro ragazzo gemere nel suo orecchio. E poi di nuovo, un po' più forte. Le sue mani si strinsero sulla sua vita, il suo bacino gli venne incontro con uno scatto.   
Harry si sentì inondare il palmo di un getto caldo. Sospirò di sollievo: ci era riuscito. Era finita.   
Fred sembrò accasciarglisi addosso, ma Harry lo sostenne afferrandogli le spalle e spingendolo via da sopra di sé. Aprì gli occhi, notando che con quel gesto gli aveva sporcato un angolo del mantello, di sperma.   
Un attimo dopo però, prima che la parola "scusa" che gli era salita alle labbra riuscisse ad uscire, fu distratto da qualcos'altro.   
Dietro le spalle di Fred che ancora stava riprendendo fiato c'era un albero. E da dietro l'albero spuntava un volto dal naso aristocratico e le labbra rosee, incorniciato da capelli di un inconfondibile biondo platino. 


End file.
